Forbidden Love
by jonasfanforever5
Summary: The Jonas Family move to LA, California. Bianca and Joe fall for each other but whent hey are dating they have so many peoblems in their relationship, its hard for them to stay a couple with all their complications. Will they last forever or be torn apar
1. Chepter 1 Forbidden Love: The New Kid

Forbidden love: Episode 1

A Boe love story: The New Kid

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie:*Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast*

Denise: Boys do you know where Joseph is?

Nick: *Looking up from his cereal* Yeah mom, he's still sleeping. But don't worry. We still have an hour and a half before we have to leave for school. He's got plenty of time.

Denise: I should go wake him up, right now. *Goes upstairs and knocks on Joe's bedroom door*

Joe: *Groans* Mom, GO AWAY! You're ruining my life. I have to make new friends. This is a whole new state, new school, and new teachers. Why didn't you let me stay with Cole and Dylan?

Denise:*Almost crying* Because I don't want to lose you. You know we only moved because your dad got a promotion in his job. *Sad* Please get up and get ready for school. I want you to at least give it a try. I want you to go to this school for at least a month and if you don't like it, I'll see what I can do. Maybe you'll meet some really cool people or meet a girl and fall in love.

Joe: *Thinks: Me? Fall in love? Yeah right. I'm not going down that road again.**Hears the sadness in her voice* Okay, mom, I'll try. I'm getting up right now.

Denise: Thank you honey *Walks away*

Joe: *Gets dressed and looks in the mirror. Fixes his hair and makes sure his clothes aren't wrinkled. Runs downstairs* Hey mom. I think I'm just going to head to school

Denise: Sweetie, school doesn't start for another hour. Why would you go now?

Joe: I know. But I want to get to school early so I can get to know where the cafeteria, gym, and where my classes are.

Denise: *Laughs*

Joe: What's so funny?

Denise: Joseph, sweetie. The principal sent a young lady that are in most of your classes and she'll be here any minute looking for you. And…

Joe: *Cuts her off*Whoa, whoa. Back it up mom. She's coming here?

Denise: Yes and the principal told her to let you sit with her and her friends at lunch and if you don't have a class with her, she will leave class early to come and pick you up to take you to your next class. Kevin, by the way since you have graduated from high school and me and your father have to work, do you mind if you take Frankie to school and back here when school ends?

Doorbell rings

Joe: I'll get it *Opens up the door* Hello?

Bianca: Hi. Ummmm, I'm looking for Joseph Jonas.

Joe: Hi, I'm Joseph, by the way, you can call me Joe. *Holds out his hand*

Bianca: Hi, I'm Bianca Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you! *Puts her hand out and shakes his* So, ummm, should we start walking to school?

Joe: Yeah

Joe and Bianca leave. With Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Denise (mom)

Kevin: I'm just going to take Frankie to school. *Looks at Frankie* Come on dude!

Denise: Have fun in 1st grade, sweetie.

Frankie: I will. Bye.

Kevin and Frankie leave. With Nick and Denise.

Nick: I better start going.

Denise: Do you need a ride?

Nick: No, I don't mind walking.

Denise: They didn't assign you anybody to show you around?

Nick: No, I met the principal and I told him that I don't need anyone to show me around.

Denise: Okay, bye honey

Nick: *Leaves*

At school with Joe and Bianca

Joe and Bianca: *Walks into the school*

Bianca: What number is your locker?

Joe: Number B172. Why?

Bianca: So I can show you where that is. *Points at a locker.* There it is.

Joe: Ok, thanks.

They walk to the locker.

Bianca: What do you have 1st period?

Joe: Math.

Bianca: Me too!

They get what they need and start walking to math class. On the way somebody tripped Joe

Miley: I'm so sorry… NOT

Zac: *Laughs* The new kid "fell."

Mitchel: *Smiles* The new kid's such a loser!

Bianca: *Helps Joe up* You okay?

Joe: Yeah *Runs into the boys bathroom to hide and escape the laughter*

Nick: *Walks up to Bianca* HI, I'm Nicolas Jonas. You're Bianca Ace and you're the one showing my brother around. Where is he?

Bianca: Yes. Everyone was making fun of him so he ran into the bathroom. He won't come out.

Nick: I'll try to get him out *Walks into the bathroom* Joe, you need to come out. It's only your first day of school. Things will get better. Do what mom said, make some friends and fall in love.

Joe: Fall in love? Ha, you're funny. LOVE SUCKS!

Nick: Do you think love sucks because Ashley broke your heart?

Joe: Maybe. I don't know. Does that answer your question?

Nick: Yeah, I guess.

With Bianca

Bianca:*Yells* Hey Selena, Demi over here.

Selena and Demi walk over to her.

Selena: We met a really nice guy today

Demi: Yeah and he's kinda cute. *Smiles* His name is Nicolas Jonas. We invited him to sit with us at lunch. Is that okay?

Bianca: Yeah, that's okay. Besides his brother is sitting with us too.

Demi: Oooh. Bianca crushing on the new kid? What's his name? Because Nick said he has three brothers. One younger, two older. *Smiles*

Bianca: I am not crushing on him. Well he's kinda cute and his name is Joseph Jonas. But he likes when you call him Joe. I'm showing him around the school.

Selena: Oh, him. You were assigned to show him around. We completely forgot.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: *Presses ear to bathroom door to hear what Nick and Joe are saying*

With Nick and Joe

Joe: I can't wait till school is over today.

Nick: Don't try to change the subject Joseph. Mom told you that you had to stick it out here for at least a month and if you don't like it. She said she'll see what she can do. Okay. Now just go back out there and go to class.

Joe: I'm not trying to change the subject. I already don't like it here. The people are jerks. The school's like a big maze.

Nick: Not all the people here are jerks and I thought you would be happy to move.

Joe: Happy? Why would I be happy? I left my school, my friends, the house we used to live in since we were little kids. Dylan and Cole offered me to live with them but you know what? I had to say no because of mom.

Nick: That's not what I meant. I meant you left Ashley. You were in love with her, but she broke your heart and you got to escape the humiliation of living with that.

Joe: *Flashback: Door was open so he walked right into Ashley's house.*Ash, babe. Where are you? *Goes into the living room*

Ashley: *Kissing Cody Linley. Looks at Joe* Joey, let me explain.

Joe: *Tears rolling down his face* Explain what? That you're cheating on me?

Ashley: Yes, I mean no, I mean, I'm sorry.

Joe: No you're not, Ashley. I'm through. We're over.

End of flashback

Joe: I'm over it and there's no humiliation. Besides everyone made up a nickname for her.

Nick: What's the nickname?

Joe: Everyone calls her Lip Lock Liar. I think the nickname suits her pretty well. *Eyes getting watery*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi

Debby: *Walks up* Hey. Why are your ears pressed to the boys bathroom door?

Bianca: Because, I'm showing this new kid named Joseph Jonas around and his brother Nicolas Jonas went in there to get him out. We wanted to hear what they were saying so we pressed our ears to the door.

Debby: Oh. Cool

Nick and Joe walk out of the bathroom.

Bianca: Joe, are you ready to go to math class?

Joe: Ummm. Yeah. *Looks at nick* Thanks bro.

Nick: Anytime man.

Joe and Bianca walk to class. At lunch.

Bianca: Joe are you buying or packing?Joe: Buying. Why?

Bianca: Because I packed and I wanted to tell you where our table is. *Smiles*

Jake: *Yells* Bianca, over here!

Bianca: Joe, it's right there where that guy is.

Joe: Thanks.

Bianca: But watch out for Miley, Zac, Mitchel, and Emily.

Joe: Why? Who are they?

Bianca: Miley tripped you * Points at her* Zac, Mitchel, and Emily laughed. *Points at them*

Joe: Okay. Thanks. So I'll see you at the table. *Smiles* Bye *Leaves*

Joe gets in lunch line before Miley did.

Miley: Move loser *Pushes Joe behind her*

Everyone pushed Joe behind them until he was at the end of the line.

Joe: *Gets his lunch and starts walking to the table*

Miley: *Trips Joe while he's walking* Ha loser!

Joe: *Gets up and puts his lunch in the garbage. Puts his trey where you do when you're done with your lunch. Whispers to himself* I'm so telling mom I hate it here. *Sits down at the table*

Bianca: *Looks at Joe.* Hey, are you okay?

Joe: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bianca: You can have half of my lunch if you want.

Joe: No thanks, I'm alright. I'm not that hungry anyway. *Smiles* But thanks for asking.

Bianca: No problem.

With Kali Ace (Bianca's sister) and her friends.

Kali: OH MY GOD!

Sterling: What Babe?

Kali: My sister. Look at her.

Sterling: What about her?

Kali: Bianca and that new kid keep smiling at each other. IT'S DISGUSTING! It makes me wanna puke!

Jeanette: Calm down Kali.

Kali: Never tall me to calm down! I think she's falling for him! How much dorkier can she get?Drake: Dude. Your sister can date who ever she wants too.

Maybe he likes her too. Besides you don't even know if she likes him.

Kali: This is stupid. Why would she like him anyway? I have to find out if she likes him.

With Bianca, Joe, and the others

Debby: Oh and you can use your cell phone in the cafeteria without getting in trouble. And if you get a call or have to make a call, you can go out in the hall to get away from the noise or to keep the call private.

Joe: Cool *Phone vibrates* Ummm, I'll be right back.

Bianca: Did you get a call?

Joe: Yeah. And I have to answer it. I'll be right back. * Gets up and goes to the hall. Answers it* Hello.

Ashley: Hey Joey.

Joe: What do you want? You know we broke up. Please just stop calling me.

Ashley: I can't. I still love you.

With Bianca and the others

Nick: I know that face.

Nicole: What face?

Nick: *Points at Joe* That face. This isn't good.

Chelsea: What's not good?

Nick: I can tell by the face he's making that the person on the phone is his ex girlfriend.

Bianca: Girlfriend? What's her name?

Nick: Yeah. Her name is Ashley.

Miranda: Why did they break-up?Nick: She cheated on him with one of his best friends.

Selena: So, I'm guessing he broke up with her?Nick: Yeah.

Demi: What was the guys name that she cheated on him with?

Nick: His name is Cody. Joe was crushed. He was in love with her and she broke his heart. That's why Joe always says he's never gonna fall in love again. Please don't tell him I told you guys this.

Jake: Why?

Nick: He'll kill me!

David: He doesn't like it when you talk about it?

Nick: Exactly.

With Joe on his cell phone

Joe: NO, Ashley, I don't wanna get back together. IT'S OVER! Leave me alone. *Tears rolling down his cheeks* Bye Ashley *Hangs up*

Miley: *Walks into the hall where Joe is. Dumps her food on him. Yells.* Ha ha loser. Huh, what's this? The new kid's crying? *Walks away and sits back at her table*

After lunch, last class of the day. In music.

Joe: Bianca, what are we doing today?

Bianca: I don't know. She never told us.

Joe: K, thanks.

Teacher: Alright class. Today, we are going to sing for the class. You can sing a song that has been written. But if you write songs, you can sing one of your songs. Any volunteers.

No one raised their hand

Teacher: Alright, I guess I'm going to have to pick. *Looks at Joe* Joseph Jonas. How about you?

Joe: Oh no, I don't think…

Teacher: *Cuts him off* Oh, come on. Sing for us. What song are you going to be singing. *Smiles at him*

Joe: *Gets up in front of the class* Ummm, this song is called that's just the way we roll. Me and my brothers wrote it together.

Teacher: Okay, start singing Joseph.

Joe: *Starts singing. The song ends* Ummm that's it.

Teacher: Thanks Joseph.

Bell rings Kevin picks up Joe and Nick. At the Jonas house.

Paul: How was school today, boys?

Frankie: Great. I made some new friends.

Paul: How about you nick?

Nick: Great *Smiles* me and Joe made some new friends including the girl that was showing Joe around.

Paul: And you, Joe?

Joe: Okay, I guess. Well, in the beginning of school, this girl named Miley tripped me and at lunch she tripped me again making me drop my food and she dumped her food on me. But I made some new friends that make me feel like I'm back at home.

Denise: I'm sorry to hear that, Joe.

Joe: Other than that, it was pretty good.

Paul Would you like something to eat, boys?

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: Yeah.

Joe: I think I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room. *Goes upstairs. Lays in bed.*

Do you think Joe likes it at that school?Do you think Joe and Bianca like each other like Kali said?

Does Joe still wanna move in with his two closest friends Dylan and Cole?

Forbidden Love: Episode 2

A Boe Love Story: Kali Takes A Stand

Kali: *Laying in bed. Talking to herself* What's going on between Bianca and Joe? They wouldn't stop smiling at each other. They can't date. No one ever date or likes the new kid. She's gonna ruin my rep. I have to talk her out of this. I'm gonna make her come clean with her feelings for him.

Bianca: *Walks in* Hey, can I use your phone?

Kali: Why? Use your phone.

Bianca: I need to call Selena to find out what the chemistry assignment is.

Kali: Where's your phone?

Bianca: I left it at Demi's house.

Kali: Okay, speaking of chemistry, what's going on between you and Joe?

Bianca: There's nothing going on between me and Joe. *Thinks: he is nice and the sweetest guy I've ever met. Now that I think about it, HE'S HOT! He always gets me laughing and he's hilarious. Stop Bianca, stop, you can't like him. It'll ruin the friendship.

Kali: So, do you like him?

Bianca: No, why would you ask me that?

Kali: Because I saw the way you were looking at each other yesterday at lunch.

Bianca: Well, I don't like him and we have to leave now to go to school.

Kali: Okay *Grabs her book bag. Grabs Bianca's book bag* Don't forget your book bag. *Hands her the book bag*

At school

Bianca: *Walks up to Joe* Hey Joe. Wanna walk to math class with me?

Joe: sure.

With Kali and Sterling

Sterling and Kali|: *Kissing by their lockers*

Sterling: Babe, you don't seem into this. Are you okay? Are you sick?

Kali: I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm just thinking about Bianca.

Sterling: Okay, now I know you're sick. Alright let's get you to a hospital.

Kali: Sterling, I'm fine. I meant I asked her about Joe today and she said she doesn't like him.

Sterling: Well, maybe she doesn't like him as a boyfriend.

Kali: You're talking about Bianca. Of course, she likes him, she's just saying she doesn't.

Lunch time.

Joe: *Tells a joke*

Selena, Nick, Demi, Jake, David, Debby, Miranda, Chelsea, Nicole, and Moises all laugh.

Selena: *Nudges Bianca* Why aren't you laughing? Normally you'd be laughing.

Bianca: Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts.

Selena: Oh, well it looks like Joe is too.

Joe: OH MY GOD NICK! There's a ten foot tall rabbit behind you!

Nick: *Looks behind him*

Joe: *Hit's the back of Nick's head*

Nick: *Looks at Joe.* Joe.

Joe: What? That wasn't me. It was the rabbit. I told you it was behind you. Shoe little rabbit. Go away. Go back home.

Bianca: *Whispers* I like him.

Selena: *Yells* What?

Bianca: *Yells back* Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, what?

Everyone stares at Bianca's table.

Bianca: What a girl can't like her fruits? Gosh. Stop staring at me. *Walks out of the cafeteria with an apple*

Selena and Demi: *Follows Bianca*

With Joe, Nick and the others.

Joe: *Yells* I want my mommy! *Phone rings* It's restricted. I think it's mommy. YES! *Answers it* Mommy.

Ashley: Joe, it's Ashley.

Nick: I wanna talk to mommy. Give me the phone.

Joe: Okay, let me tell her. Hey mom, your son wants to talk to you.

Ashley: Son? What son?

Joe: *Hands phone to Nick*

Nick: Mommy.

Ashley: I'm not your mommy, you dumbass.

Nick: *Gasps. Yells* We're adopted? Why haven't you told us?

Ashley: Nick, it's Ashley.

Nick: Ashley's our mom?

Ashley: No, you dumbshit. Give the phone to Joe.

Nick: Okay *Hands the hone to Joe*

Joe: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, Joseph J. back.

Ashley: So…

Joe: *Cuts her off* So, how's you and Cody?

Ashley: Great. He's here right now. I have to go. He's about to get in the shower and I have to show him how it works bye *Hangs up*

Joe: OH GOD! Nick, duck.

Nick: Why?Joe: Just duck.

Nick: Okay. *Ducks his head*

Joe: *Chucks his phone at the wall*

Nick: Joe, you smashed your phone.

Joe: Huh?

Nick: You threw your phone. It break. Get it now.

Joe: Oh no, what if mommy calls.

Joe didn't completely kill his phone.

Joe: *Phone rings* Voicemail: Hey, you've reached Joseph Jonas. I can't come to the phone right now.

Denise: Hey Joe. It's your mom. Where's my little Joey.

Joe: *Walks over and stamps on his phone*Nothing to see here. She doesn't call me that. She calls me Jose…

Miley: *Cuts him off* No one fucking cares. SHUT THE HELL UP and go back to your table! *Smiles*

With Selena, Demi, and Bianca.

Kali and Sterling: *Spying from behind lockers*

Sterling: *Kissing Kali*

Kali: *Pulls away* Stop, I wanna hear what's going on.

Selena: You like Joe?

Bianca: No I don't.

Demi: Yes you do.

Bianca: No I don't. Why does everyone think I do? Kali, Sterling, and you guys think I do. Joe is a sweet guy and all, but I don't like him.

Selena: He's a nice guy and did you hear his voice in music class? He can sing… GOOD!Bianca: Yeah, but we're just friends.

The bell rings. End of school.

Joe: *At his locker* Why did it get all quiet at lunch today? It was really weird.

Nick: I don't know. But did you see the way Selena looked at Bianca.

Joe: Yeah.

With Kali

Kali: *At her locker*

Bianca: *Walks up* I'm ready to walk home.

Kevin picks Joe and Nick up. At the Jonas house.

Paul: How was your second day of school, boys.

Frankie and Nick: Great.

Paul: *Looks at Joe* How about you?

Joe: Better than yesterday was.

At the Ace house.

Kali: So, why did you leave the cafeteria today at school?

Bianca: *Doesn't know what to say* Ummm, because it was quiet and awkward.

Kali: Are you sure it wasn't awkward because Joe was there?

Bianca: Yeah, I'm sure.

Does Bianca really like Joe?

Does Joe still like Ashley?

Do you think school will get better for Joe?

Is Miley still picking on Joe or has she given up?

Forbidden Love: Episode 3

A Boe Love Story: COME CLEAN

Kali: *Yells* admit it. You like Joe.

Bianca: *Yells back* No, because I don't.

Kali: Yes you do. He's sweet, nice, cute, and funny!

Bianca: *Getting mad* Don't say that about him!

Kali: Why?

Bianca: *Getting frustrated* because I like him.

Kali: Ha, I KNEW IT!

Bianca: Don't tell anyone.

Kali: Don't count on it.

Bianca: Ugh. I HATE YOU! *Walks away*

Kali: *Calling Sterling* Come on, pick up.

Sterling: Hey babe. What's new?Kali: Bianca likes Joe!

Sterling: How'd you get her to tell you?

Kali: I tricked her. I have to go. Bye *Hangs up. Calling Selena's cell*

Selena: *Answers it* hello.

Kali: Hi, it's Kali.

Selena: Why are you calling me?Kali: Because I need to tell you something really important. Is Demi there?

Selena: Yeah. Why?

Kali: Because I need to talk to her too. Put your phone on speaker, so I can talk to both of you.

Selena: Okay. *Puts phone on speaker* Demi, come here!

Demi:* Walks over to Selena* What?

Selena: I'm on the phone with Kali and she needs to talk to us.

Demi: Okay, Kali. What is it?

Kali: BIANCA LIKES JOE!

Selena and Demi: She does.

Demi: Wait, how'd you get her to tell you?

Kali: I tricked her.

Selena: Oh. Okay.

Kali: Don't tell anyone.

Demi: Bianca's our friend. We wouldn't do that to her.

Kali: Okay, good. *Hangs up*

At school, the next day (Wednesday). At lunch. Joe and Nick weren't at the table yet.

Selena: *Whispers* Why didn't you tell us you like Joe?

Bianca: *Whispers back* Who told you that?Demi: *Whispers* Your sister.

Bianca: Oh. I should've known it was her.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: *Laughs*

Joe and Nick: *Sits at the table*

Joe: Hey guys. Watcha talking about?

Bianca: Nothing.

Selena: What she said.

Demi: Yeah, nothing at all.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Laughs*

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* Hey *Smiles*

Bianca: *Smiles* Hey *Blushes*

Nick: Why are you blushing?Bianca: I'm not blushing. I never blush.

Joe: you're blushing. *Smiles* Your face is getting really red *Laughs*

Bianca: What's so funny?

Joe: Nothing.

End of lunch. End of school.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Walks up to Joe's locker*

Demi: Hey Joe. So, is your brother picking you up today?

Joe: Yeah, why? Do you need a ride home from school?Selena: No. Me and Demi are going to Bianca's house today and her sister's taking us.

Joe: okay, cool.

Kali: *Walks up* You guys ready? We can talk to Joe for a few more minutes.

Nick: *Walks up* Hey.

Joe: Our brother is probably here. Sorry, but we gotta go now. Bye *Leaves with Nick*

Joe and Nick gets Kevin's car and they go home. With Bianca, Selena, and Demi at the Ace house.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Walks to Bianca's room and made sure Kali wasn't listening to their conversation.*

Selena: Okay, spill it.

Bianca: Spill what?

Demi: The details? Duh!

Bianca: What details?

Demi: You and Joe?

Bianca: What about me and Joe?

Selena: Why and when did you start liking him?

Bianca: When was yesterday morning before school and I like him because I've noticed he's hilarious, sweet, nice, and he's really cute.

Selena: Cool. So you glad he moved here?Bianca: Yeah *Smiles*

Demi: Are you glad you were assigned to tour him around?Bianca: *Gets sparkles in her eyes* Yeah.

Selena: Do you have his number?

Bianca: Yeah. He gave it to me and I gave him mine.

Demi: We need more details.

Selena: Yeah.

Bianca: About what?

Demi and Selena: *Looks at each other* We should call him!

Bianca:*Smiles* Okay! *Excited. Dials his number and puts her phone on speaker.*

Joe: *Answers it* Hello.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: Hey.

Joe: This is Bianca, Selena, and Demi, isn't it?

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: *Yawns*

Selena: Did we wake you up?

Joe: Yeah, but that's okay. I don't mind.

Demi: Sorry. We didn't know.

Joe: It's okay, really. I'd talk with you guys any day.

Bianca: Really? *Blushes*

Joe; Yeah. Of course.

Selena: We have to go.

Joe: Okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Selena: You like him a lot. Yeah, that's right. I seen you blush.

Bianca: *Embarrassed*

Demi: *Can see that Bianca's embarrassed* No need to be embarrassed, Bianca. It's no big deal.

Bianca: Why does Miley hate Joe so much?

Selena: Who knows. It's Miley. What did you expect?

Bianca: I don't know. I can't wait to see Joe tomorrow.

Selena and Demi: *Laughs*

Bianca: What? I like him a lot.

Does Joe like Bianca?Will Miley ever be nicer to Joe?

Will Joe ever find out Bianca's got a giant crush on him?

Forbidden Love: Episode 4

A Boe Love story: I Can't Do This

At school (Thursday). At lunch

Joe, Nick, Debby, Moises, Chelsea, Nicole, Jake, David, and Miranda didn't sit down yet.

Selena: You really need to find out if Joe likes you.

Bianca: He probably doesn't like me.

Demi: Who wouldn't like a girl like you? Besides we see the way he looks at you with a gorgeous smile spread across his face.

Bianca: Hey, don't say that about my man!

Selena: technically, he's not your man… yet.

Demi: Besides, it was just a compliment. I don't like him like that. He's all yours girlfriend.

Bianca: Good, thanks.

Joe: *Sits next to Bianca* What are you thanking them about?

Bianca: *Nervous* Ummm *Whispers to Selena and Demi* Help me out guys.

Selena: we complimented her outfit.

Demi: Yeah, we did. Isn't it adorable?

Joe: Ummm, sure.

Nick: *Sits down next to Joe* Hey guys.

The others sat down.

Moises: How have you guys been?Debby and Miranda: Good.

Jake and David: Good.

Selena and Demi: Great.

Nick and Joe: Amazing.

Bianca: Cool *Looks at Joe* Joe can I ask you something about school?

Joe: Sure. What is it?

Bianca: Do you wanna come to my house on Saturday to do some homework?

Joe: I'd love too. But unfortunately I have to ask my mom. She's really protective about girls even if we're just friends.

Bianca: Okay. Call me later and tell me. Okay.

Joe: Okay *Bites his lower lip*

Nick: Our mom will let him go.

Bianca: How do you know that?Nick: Because we tell our mom so many great things about all you guys and she loves us hanging out with you guys and if we tell her who you are, she'll let him go.

Bianca: Great. You can call her right now Joe.

Joe: Okay *Dials his mom's number*

Denise: *Answers it* Hello.

Joe: Hey mom. Can I ask you a question?

Denise: Yeah, sure honey. What is it?

Joe: Well, can I go to my friend Bianca's house on Saturday to do homework?Denise: Yeah, as long as you only do homework.

Joe: I know. I know. Don't worry.

Denise: I'm sorry sweetie. I can't help being protective.

Joe: it's okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: So? Can you?Joe: Yeah.

Bianca: Great. Can't wait.

Joe: Me neither.

Moises: I thought you threw your phone at the wall and it broke.

Nick: He did, but he got another one.

Moises: Sweet!

Joe: Yeah.

Bell rings. School ends Kevin picks up Joe and Nick. Kali drives home. Bianca sitting in the passenger seat

Kali: So, Joe's coming over on Saturday.

Bianca: How'd you know about that?

Kali: Selena and Demi told me. Are you exited?

Bianca: Yeah.

Kali: Cool. We're here.

Bianca: Okay.

The next day at school. At Joe's locker.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey, you still coming over tomorrow? *Smiles*

Joe: Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Bianca: Really?Joe: Yeah

At lunch.

Miranda: So Joe, Bianca, you guys can't wait till tomorrow?

Joe: Yeah, I can't wait.

Bianca: I can't wait either.

School ends. The next day (Saturday)

Joe: *Walking to Bianca's house*

Doorbell rings

Nick: *Opens the door* ASHLEY!

Ashley: Hi, where's Joe?

Nick: Nothing in the world would make me tell you.

Ashley: 5 bucks?

Nick: He's headed to our friend Bianca's house. *Grabs the money*

Ashley: Where's Bianca's house?

Nick: I'll never tell you.

Ashley: 5 bucks?

Nick: Okay *Gives Ashley the address and takes the money* And I'm not telling you what subjects they have for homework.

Ashley: I'm not giving you anymore money, besides I'm broke.

Nick: Damn

Ashley: *Leaves*

With Joe and Bianca. Doorbell rings.

Bianca: *Opens the door* Hey Joe. Come on in.

Joe: Okay. You've got a nice house.

Bianca: Thanks.

Joe: You're welcome. Well, we better get started. We got a lot of homework to do.

Kali and Sterling: *Spying on them from the top of the stairs*

Ashley: *Watching from outside the living room window. Looking into where Bianca and Joe are.

Joe and Bianca: *Pulls out their math homework. They look up from their papers and into each other's eyes. They kiss.

Joe: *Pulls away* I can't do this! I'm sorry. *Leaves*

Did Joe and Bianca mean to kiss?

Is Ashley jealous of Bianca?

What are Kali and Sterling going to do about the kiss?

Forbidden Love: Episode 5

A Boe Love Story: Stay Away

At the Jonas house

Joe: *walks in through the front door* NICK, I'M FREAKING OUT! David, Jake, Selena, Demi, what are you guys doing here?

David: Nick invited us.

Joe: Cool

Nick: What's the matter Joe?Selena: How'd your homework date go with Bianca?

Joe: It was not a date!

Demi: It so was.

Joe: Was not!

Nick: stop arguing guys. So, how'd it go anyway?

At the Ace house. Doorbell rings.

Bianca: *Opens the door* hello

Ashley: hi *giving Bianca daggers*

Bianca: You're Joe's ex girlfriend, right?

Ashley: Yes

Bianca: Nice to meet you.

Ashley: don't act all innocent.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Ashley: oh, you know what I'm talking about. Yeah, that's right. I saw you and Joe kiss.

Bianca: oh no, you don't understand. We were NEVER supposed to kiss.

Ashley: listen up doll face. I leave next Saturday and I don't wanna see you sitting, talking, or hanging out with him. Bottom line is stay away from Joe or else.

Bianca: or else what?

Ashley: Very bad things will happen to you *leaves*

At the Jonas house. Doorbell rings.

Joe: I'll get it. *opens up the door* Hey

Bianca: *crying* Hi

Joe: *sees she's crying* What's wrong? Maybe I can help.

Bianca: nothing and I don't need your help. We can't be friends anymore.

Joe: What? Why?Bianca: Because *lies* I was only your friend cause I felt bad for you.

Joe: What? Then, why did you invite me over to your house?

Bianca: Cause I had to act like I was your friend. I have to go *walks away*

Joe: *shuts the door and sits on the couch next to Nick*

Nick: Who was it? What happened?

Joe: It was Bianca. Never mind what happened. *runs upstairs*

Jake: what's wrong with him?

Nick: I don't know but I'm gonna find out.

Joe: *In his room, crying*

Nick: I'll be right back. Stay here. *Goes upstairs and presses his ear to Joe's bedroom door. Hears that he's crying. Goes downstairs*

Selena: Are you okay Nick?Nick: Yeah, I'm fine, but Joe's not.

Demi: what do you mean he's not okay? Did you find out what was wrong with him?

Nick: No, but he's upstairs crying.

David: well, then you gotta find out what Bianca said to him.

Nick: I know.

Two days later. At school. At lunch.

Nick: I found out what was wrong with him.

Debby: What's wrong with him?

Nick: Bianca told him she was only his friend because she felt bad for him.

Moises: Awww, that's sad.

Bianca: *sits down* Where's Joe?

Nick: Why do you care? You were never really his friend.

Bianca: yes, I was. I only said that because…

Nick: *cuts her off* Because why?

Bianca: because Ashley found out where I lived and threatened me to stay away from Joe.

Nick: yeah, about that. I told her where you lived *has a guilty smile on his face* sorry.

Bianca: Why?

Nick: she gave me 5 bucks. I'm really sorry. But why would she threaten you?

Bianca: Because… ummm. I can't tell you.

Nick: Why not?

Selena: TELL US!

Demi: yeah, tell us. We won't tell anyone.

Bianca: fine! We were doing our home work, then we looked into each others eyes. She threatened me because then we… kissed.

Demi: how long?

Bianca: I don't know, like 30 seconds.

Chelsea: why so short?

Bianca: because he pulled away and said he couldn't do it.

Nicole: but you don't have to listen to Ashley! She's not the boss of you!

Bianca: I know. I was being stupid. But now I wish he was my friend again. I regret saying that. But no one answered my damn question. Where's Joe?

Nick: He's at home. He pretended to be sick so he didn't have to come to school today. Is it alright if I tell him what Ashley said to you?

Bianca: Yeah. I don't care. Go ahead. At least then he would know why I had to lie.

Nick: *phone rings* hey Joe, what's up?

Joe: nothing much. You?

Nick: not much, bro. Can I tell you something.

Joe: Yeah man. Go ahead.

Nick: okay, well, Bianca was really your friend. *tells him the story about Ashley*

Joe: *speechless*

Nick: she's really sorry. Do you forgive her?

Joe: Yeah. I forgive her.

Nick: Great. So, you guys friends again? *puts phone on speaker*

Joe: only if she wants to be.

Nick: *looks at Bianca* do you wanna be his friend again?Bianca:*Nods*

Nick: She said yes.

Joe: okay, so we're friends again?

Nick: Yeah! Got to go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Kali: *walks up* Can I talk to you in the hall, Bianca?

Bianca: I don't think that's a good idea.

Kali: *Grabs Bianca's arm* Come on.

In the hall

Bianca: what do you want?

Kali: you and Joe kissed on Saturday.

Bianca: How did you know that?

Kali: me and Sterling were spying on you guys from the top of the stairs. *Smiles evily*

Bianca: anyway, me and Joe are friends again.

Kali: cool, I guess. Just don't date him.

Bianca: why do you care if I date or not?

Kali: because he seems like a heartbreaker.

Bianca: So, are you saying you care if I get hurt?

Kali: Yes, no, maybe so. I'm protecting you.

Bianca: From what. He's a great guy.

Kali: ok, whatever you say *walks away*

Bianca: *walks back to her table*

What is Kali and Sterling going to do about Joe and Bianca?

Will Joe and Bianca ever get together?

Does Joe seem like he even likes Bianca?

Forbidden Love: Episode 6

A Boe Love Story: Together At Last

The next day, at school (Tuesday) Math class

Bianca: *Sits next to Joe* Listen Joe.

Joe: *Smiles* Yeah.

Bianca: I'm really, really sorry about lying to you about being your friend.

Joe: It's okay. I understand. We're friends again.

Bianca: Thanks for forgiving me. You're awesome.

Joe: You're welcome, and thanks. You are too.

Bianca: Thanks *Thinks: I need to tell him I like him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way.*

Joe: No problem

Bell rings. More classes passed. Lunch time.

Nicole: So Joe, we missed you yesterday.

Joe: I missed you guys too *Sees Miley crying* I'll be back. *Goes to the hall where Miley is* Are you okay?

Miley: I'm fine.

Joe: Why are you crying?

Miley: My boyfriend, Mitchel, just broke up with me. Now go away. I don't wanna be caught talking to a loser.

Joe: Okay. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help. *Walks back to the table* I'm back.

Bianca: Why were you talking to Miley? She's mean to you.

Joe: Well, she was crying and I was just being nice.

Bianca: Why? She trips you, dumps her food on you, calls you names and you be nice to her.

Joe: Well,,, yeah

Bianca: Why was she crying?

Joe: Her boyfriend broke up with her.

Bianca: Ha, I wonder why. *Says sarcastically*

Miranda: Stop Bianca. She may be a no good, spoiled, brat. But still, don't stoop to her level.

Joe: Yeah. I don't wanna… I mean we don't wanna see you like that. *Puts his hand on her shoulder*

Bianca: Thanks *Gives him a friendly hug*

Joe: *Hugs back*

Bianca: *Pulls away because it was awkward.*

Everyone at that table looks at each other except Bianca and Joe.

Joe: What?

Bianca: Yeah. Why is everyone looking at each other?

Selena: You guys just hugged!

Demi: Can me and Selena go over to your house after school today?

Bianca: Sure, I'll ask my sister.

Kali: *Walks up* Ask me what?

Bianca: Can Selena and Demi come over?

Kali: Yeah. Sure.

Bianca: Okay. Thanks.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house. In Bianca's room.

Selena: How was your hug with Joe?

Bianca: *Smiles. Thinks about the hug* Good

Demi: How'd he smell?

Bianca: *Laughs* How'd he smell?

Demi: Yeah, you know, his scent?

Bianca: Oh that. Nice.

Selena: What did his scent smell like?

Bianca: Sweet-smelling.

Demi: Wow. You need to find out if he likes you!

Bianca: I know, but I can't just go out and ask him.

At the Jonas house. With Joe and Nick sitting in the living room.

Nick: So, you like Bianca?

Joe: No

Nick: Yeah, you do.

Joe: No, I don't

Nick: Yeah, you do

Joe: No, I don't

Nick: Okay fine, you don't.

Joe: Yes, I do

Nick: Ha. You just admitted it!

Joe: Damn. I have to find out if she likes me too!

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Joe: Can I talk to you in the hall. *Has a dreamy smile on his face*

Bianca: Yeah, of course. *Smiles*

In the hall

Joe: Listen Bianca. I've been thinking lately.

Bianca: About what?

Joe: Well… about US

Bianca: *Suddenly gets nervous* What about us?

Joe: I wanna know… ummm… will you be my… ummm *Smiles* girlfriend?

Bianca: Yes, I'd love too! *Bites lower lip. Grins*

Joe: Great *Leans in. Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

At their table

Debby: *Sees Joe and Bianca kissing* Look *Points at them* aww.

Nick: What?

Debby: Look!

Nick, Selena, Demi, David, Jake, Moises, Nicole, Chelsea, and Miranda looks to see where Joe and Bianca are kissing.

Chelsea: Awww, they make such a cute couple.

Nick: Oh no.

Selena: What? They're just kissing!

Nick: Yeah, but you don't understand. Our mom's really protective with girls. Like too… protective.

Bianca and Joe sits down.

Bianca: *Smiles* Hey guys.

Joe: We're back.

Nick: Admit it!

Joe: Admit what? *Smiles*

Nick: You know what I'm talking about. That's right. We seen you guys kissing.

Bianca: *Looks at her food. Embarrassed* Don't look at me. It was all him. *Points at Joe*

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* Ugh.

Bianca: WHAT! *Holds up notebook to the side of her face where Joe was looking* Stop staring! Staring is rude!

Joe: *Smiles. Looks at Nick* Can you believe her?Moises: Are you guys dating?

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other. Smiles* Yeah.

Demi and Selena: Aww, Chelsea was right. You guys are the perfect couple.

Bianca: Thanks, you guys.

Joe and Bianca: *About to kiss*

Nick: Oh my god! No visuals please! Put the lips away!

Joe: Ugh, fine.

Nick: By the way. Oh, you're gonna laugh *Laughs* Okay anyway, I texted Kevin and told him you were kissing Bianca and he probably told mom. Isn't that funny?

Joe: I'm not laughing. Nicolas Jerry Jonas, YOU'RE DEAD!

Bianca: Calm down Joe. How protective can she be?

Joe: You haven't seen her yet.

Bell rings. School ends. Everyone went home except Joe and Bianca.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing outside of the school*

Someone beeps at Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: *Pulls away* That's my mom *Kisses Joe on the cheek* bye Joey. *Smiles*

Tammy Ace (mom): Who's that boy?

Bianca: *Gets in the car* My new boyfriend. He asked me out today. He's a really sweet guy.

Tammy: If he hurts you, tell me and I'll take care of it. When did you meet him?Bianca: You know the guy I had to show around because he was new?

Tammy: Yeah, why?

Bianca: Because he was the new kid.

Mom: He's a cutie.

Bianca: Mom. Don't say that around him. Okay?

Tammy: Fine.

Bianca: Anyway, where's Kali?

Tammy: She's at home.

Bianca: Okay, don't tell her I'm dating Joe.

Tammy: Why?Bianca: Because she told me to stay away from him.

Tammy: Why? He seems like a great guy.

Bianca: He is, mom. She thinks he's a heartbreaker, but he's only had one girlfriend. Her name was Ashley and he dated her for three years. He was madly in love with her and he caught her kissing one of his best friends. He said he would never date or love again. Then he started to date me. But don't mention this to him.

Tammy: Oh honey, I won't. I want to meet him and his parents face-to-face.

Bianca: His parents?

Tammy: Yes.

Bianca: I don't know. His mom's a little over protective with girls. So, can I call him and ask him if his parents can know we're dating?

Tammy: Sure.

They got home. Bianca ran to her room.

Bianca: *Calling Joe*

Joe: *Answers it* Hey babe.

Bianca: Hey Joey. Can I ask you something?

Joe: Sure.

Bianca: My mom wants to meet you and your parents face-to-face. Can she?

Joe: You mean my parents are gonna find out we're dating?

Bianca: Yeah!

Will Joe say yes to Bianca's mom meeting him and his parents?

Will Kali ever find out about Bianca and Joe?

Why does Kali think Joe's a heartbreaker?

Forbidden Love: Episode 7

A Boe Love Story: Protection

Joe and Bianca: *On the phone*

Joe: Ummm. I guess that'll be fine.

Bianca: Okay thanks Joe. Do you wanna continue talking?

Joe: Sure.

Bianca and Joe were up till 3:00 AM talking to each other on the phone. At school. Lunch time. No one was at the table except Joe and Bianca. They fell asleep. The other people sat down.

Jake: What's wrong with Joe and Bianca?

Nick: They stayed up until 3:00 AM talking to each other on the phone. Watch this.

Selena: Wakes Bianca up*

Bianca: What?

Selena: We're gonna wake up Joe.

Bianca: Oh, I gotta see this.

Nick: Joe, wake up. It's time for school.

Joe: *Groans* But it's Saturday.

Nick: No it's not. It's Wednesday.

Joe: Tell mom I'm sick.

Nick: But don't you wanna see your girlfriend?

Joe: Yeah

Nick: Then get your ass up.

Joe: *Wakes up* Where am I? I thought I was in my room, sleeping.

Bell rings. School ends. A couple days passed, it's Saturday.

Tammy: *Knocks on the Jonas front door*

Denise: *Opens the door* Hello

Tammy: Hi, my name is Tammy.

Denise: Nice to meet you. I don't mean to de rude, but I don't know you.

Tammy: I know. I'm Bianca's mom.

Denise: Oh. So, what are you doing here?

Tammy: Bianca and Joe are now officially dating.

Joe: *Coming downstairs. Sees Tammy and Bianca. Forgot they

were coming on Saturday.*

Nick: *Sitting on the couch. Yells.* Bach it up, Joe.

Denise: Joseph, come here.

Joe: *Smiles to his mom. Smiles at Bianca* Yeah mom?

Denise: Why didn't you tell me you and Bianca were dating?Joe: Because you're over protective when it comes to girls.

Denise: Oh, honey. You and Bianca, go to your room. I need to talk to her mom.

Joe: Okay: *Leaves with Bianca*

Denise and Tammy: *Sits down on the couch and starts talking*

With Joe and Bianca sitting on Joe's bed.

Joe: I hope my mom approves of me dating you.

Bianca: What do you mean approve?

Joe: I mean if me or my brothers gets a girlfriend, my mom has approve of the girl so we can date her. She'll approve of you. She likes you.

Bianca: How do you know she likes me?

Joe: Because I've told her so many great things about you. She thinks you're a great girl and she likes you.

Bianca: Great *Smiles. Kisses him*

Joe: *Pulls away* Let's go downstairs. They're probably done talking. *Gets up. Grabs Bianca by the hand and helps her up*

Joe and Bianca: *Goes downstairs*

Tammy: Hey guys *Smiles*

Denise: we've decided that YOU CAN DATE HER!

Joe: YES! *Picks Bianca up, spins her around and hugs her*

Bianca: *Laughing. Hugs him back* You can put me down now, Joe.

Joe: *Puts her down* Oh, sorry.

Bianca: It's okay

Joe: So… ummm… do you wanna go for a walk?

Bianca: Sure. Let's go

They leave holding hands. On the walk. They go to the beach.

Bianca: Where are we going? *Closing her eyes*

Joe: You'll see. *Guiding her* Here we are. Open your eyes.

Bianca: It's beautiful.

Joe: I know. That's why I chose to come here. It reminds me of you.

Bianca: Awww, thanks.

Two hours later.

Joe: We better get going. It's getting late. I'll walk you home though.

Bianca: Okay. Thanks Joe.

In front of Bianca's house.

Joe and Bianca: *Standing on the front porch*

Joe: *Leans in and kisses her*

Bianca: *Deepens it*

Tammy: *Opens the front door* Whoa!

Bianca: *Pulls away* Mom! *Embarrassed*

Joe: Hi Mrs. Ace. Sorry.

Tammy: It's okay. I didn't think you would be out here kissing. Joe if you wanna stay for an hour. You can.

Joe: I'd love too Mrs. Ace, really. But it's getting late. I should probably go home. *Leaves*

Wow. Okay. This is the end of episode 7.

Hope you liked it.

Forbidden love: Episode 8

A Boe Love Story: The Truth

Monday. At school at lunch. Joe was the last one to sit down

Joe: *Kisses Bianca on the cheek. Sits down* Hey guys.

Selena: Awww.

Nick: Did mom give Bianca her approval?

Joe: Yeah *Smiles. Gets sparkles in his eyes. Phone rings* Hello.

Cole and Dylan: *Puts phone on speaker* Hey dude.

Selena: Joe, put your phone on speaker.

Joe: Okay *Puts his phone on speaker* How's it down there?

Dylan: Pretty good. How about down there?Joe: Awesome.

Cole: Does a girl have something to do with that?

Joe: *Laughs* Cole.

Nick: He has a girlfriend. Does that answer your question?

Cole: Hell yeah.

Dylan: What's her name?

Cole: Can we talk to her?

Joe: *Looks at Bianca*

Bianca: Sure, I'll talk to them.

Joe: Okay. You guys can talk to her. *Hands phone to Bianca*

Bianca: Hi, I'm Bianca, Joe's girlfriend.

Dylan: I'm Dylan.

Cole: I'm Cole.

Dylan: How long have you and Joe been dating?

Bianca: About a week.

Cole: Can we talk to you and Joe?Bianca: Yeah, sure.

Dylan: Never mind. We have to go.

Joe and Bianca: Okay, bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: They're nice.

Joe: I know. I've known them since kindergarten.

Demi: Cool.

Bell rings. After school. By Joe's locker.

Joe: and Bianca: *Kissing*

Sterling: *Sees them kissing. Runs the other way*

Nick:*Sees them kissing. Walks up to them* Yo, Romeo, Juliet. Put the lips away.

Joe: *Pulls away* What do you want, Nicolas?

Nick: Kevin was late. He's here right now, though. Bianca, I think your mom's here too.

Bianca: Okay, thanks Nick.

Joe, Nick, Bianca: *Walks out of the school*

Joe and Nick: *Gets in Kevin's car*

Bianca: *Gets in her mom's car*

With Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

Kevin: Joe, was that your girlfriend?Joe: Yeah. *Smiles* That's her.

At the Jonas house.

Denise: Hi boys.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Frankie: Hey mom.

Frankie: School was awesome today.

At school the next day. At lunch. With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: *Studying for a science test*

Sterling: Are you okay? Why are you studying?Kali: I'm fine. I have a science test next period.

Jeannette: Good

Sterling: Kali, would've I told you, I seen Bianca kissing someone?

Kali: I would say, "really, who?"

Sterling: Okay, well I really seen her kissing someone.

Kali: Who?

Sterling: Joe.

Kali: *Rips the science book in half* I told her to stay away from him!

Drake: What the hell. Why would you tell her to stay away from him?

Kali: I don't know. I just did.

Sterling: *Staring at the broken science book* I'm so glad that wasn't me!

Kali: *Staring at Bianca and Joe*

Joe: *Kisses Bianca on the cheek*kali: You're right Sterling. They are dating.

Sterling: I know.

School ends. At the Ace house.

Bianca; Bye. I'm leaving now.

Kali: *Thinks: she's going to Joe's* Where are you going?Bianca: *Thinks: Joe's* Ummm, Selena's. *Leaves*

At the Jonas house.

Joe: Bianca's gonna be here any minute. How do I look?

Nick: You look amazing, man.

Joe: You sure?

Nick: I'm sure. *Getting annoyed*

Doorbell rings.

Frankie: *Opens the door* You looking for Joe?

Bianca: *Smiles* Yeah. Oh, aren't you a cutie?

Frankie: Yes I am, Babe.

Bianca: What?

Joe: *Looks at Frankie* Go watch cartoons or something. Sorry about him.

Bianca: It's okay.

Joe and Bianca: *Leaves*

At the beach.

Joe: Can you turn around, so your back is facing me?

Bianca: Ummm, sure. *turns around*

Joe: Close your eyes.

Bianca: Okay. *Closes her eyes*

Joe: *Takes a necklace out of his pocket and puts it on her*

Bianca: *Turns around so she's facing Joe* I love it *Kisses him softly*

Joe: *Kisses back. Pulls away* I kinda figured you would. *smiles* it's getting late. May I walk you home?

Bianca: *Laughs* Sure.

Joe: *Walks her home* Bye. *Kisses her. Leaves*

Bianca: *Walks in through the front door. Smiles*

Kali: *Sitting on the couch. Sees the necklace* Who gave you that necklace?

Bianca: Ummm. *smiles*

Kali: Perhaps Joe?

Bianca: What?

Kali: I know you guys are dating! How long did you think you could keep this from me?Bianca: Way longer than this. Wait! Who told you?Kali: Sterling saw you guys kissing! I told you to stay away from him.

Bianca: Well, I don't have to do what you say. Besides mom thinks he's good for me. *Runs upstairs to her room*

Why does Kali not want Bianca to date Joe?

What's Kali gonna do about them dating?

Is she gonna try to come between them?

Forbidden Love: Episode 9

A Boe Love Story: Half Way There

At school. At lunch. Joe and Bianca were the only ones at their table.

Joe: *Kissing Bianca*

Bianca: *Kissing back*

The other people that sit there, sat down.

David: I think I just lost my appetite.

Joe: *Pulls away* Sorry *Smiles*

Debby: That's okay.

Miranda: You guys are a couple now.

Nicole: We're just gonna have to get used to all the mushy, gushy junk.

Bianca: Nicole, it's not junk. It's romantic.

Bell rings. Next class. French.

Teacher: Okay class. Hope you had a nice lunch.

Bianca:*Daydreaming*

Teacher: What does bonsoir mean? Bianca, do you know?Bianca: *Stops daydreaming* Know what?Teacher: Bianca, you've never been disconnected from this class. What's going on?

Selena: She's fine, really.

Teacher: Okay, anyway. Bianca, what does bonsoir mean?

Bianca: Bonsoir. Oh, I know that. Bonsoir means hello.

Teacher: no, bonjour means hello. Bonsoir means good evening.

Bianca: Oh, I so knew that. Sorry.

Teacher: It's okay.

Bell rings. School ends.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing outside of the school*

Joe: *While kissing Bianca* I love you.

Bianca: *Pulls away* What did you just say?

Joe: I said I love you.

Bianca: WHAT? You can't LOVE me!

Joe: Why? I do.

Bianca: No, you don't!

Selena and Demi: *Walks out the front doors of the school*

Selena: Don't what?

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other* Nothing.

Demi: Tell us!

Nick: *Walks out the front doors of the school* Tell you what?

Joe: Oh, look, Nick. Kevin's here. *Grabs nick's arm*

Nick and Joe: *Gets in Kevin's car and leaves*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Bianca: Wow *Laughs*

Selena: Tell us why you said "no, you don't."

Bianca: Oh, no reason.

Demi: There's always a reason. NOW TELL US!

Bianca: Joe said *Thinks whether she should tell them what he really said or not* Some things.

Selena: OOOH. What did he say?

Bianca: He said he l-l-loves me.

Demi: WHAT? Tell us everything.

Bianca: *Tells them what happened*

Selena: Awww. Do you love him?

Bianca: I'm not really sure. I don know if I'm ready for love. I'm only in high school. I don't know what love feels like. You know what I mean?

Demi: Yeah, we know what you mean.

Selena: Does he even know what love feels like? I mean, he's only in high school too.

Bianca: I don't know. He said he would never love again and he apparently loves me.

Demi: It'll be fine.

Bianca: I sure hope so. My mom's here. You guys wanna spend the night?Demi and Selena: Sure *They call their moms*

Selena: I can sleep over!

Demi: Me too!

They get in the car and goes to Bianca's house. In Bianca's room. With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Selena: So, Bianca, what are you gonna do about Joe?

Bianca: What about him?

Demi: You know. About him loving you?

Bianca: Oh that. Nothing.

Selena and Demi: *Shocked* NOTHING!

Bianca: Or I could tell him I'm not ready for love.

Selena: I like that idea.

Demi: Me too.

At school. At lunch.

Debby: So, after school, did you and Joe make out, Bianca?

Joe: Well, I gotta go. *Gets up*

Nick: *Grabs Joe by the shoulder and pulls him down* No, you gotta stay. I'm still trying to figure out what Selena and Demi wanted to know yesterday!

Joe: *Smiles* You will never know!

Nick: *Frowns and kicks Joe*

Joe: OW! He kicked me! *Smacks Nick*

Nick: *Jumps at Joe, making him fall on the floor. Punches Joe*

Joe and Nick: *Rolling on the cafeteria floor, hitting each other*

Everyone's staring at them in shock.

Principal: What do we have here? Perhaps, a fight? Aren't you guys supposed to be brothers?

Joe: Yeah dude, I mean man, sir. You are the man!

Nick: We're very sorry! We're brothers. We're supposed to fight. It's kinda our jobs!

Principal: How would you like it if I called your parents and told them that?

Joe: They wouldn't like that.

Nick: We're begging you. PLEASE, don't call them!

Principal: Fine. You're off the hook this time. Now, go back to your table and eat your lunch.

Joe: Yes ma'am, I mean sir. *Grins*

Principal: I don't like you. I could let your brother beat the living shit out of you, but I would get fired. *Walks away*

Joe and Nick: *Sits down at the table*

Bianca: Joe, can I talk to you in the hall?

Joe: Sure babe.

They walk to the hall.

Joe: So, what do you wanna talk to me about?

Bianca: About what you said yesterday.

Joe: Okay.

Bianca: I don't know what love feels like and neither do you!

Joe: Yes I do.

Bianca: Then, what does it feel like?

Joe: *Smiles* You really wanna know?

Bianca: Yes, I really wanna know. Now tell me!

Joe: Okay, well love is when you're with that person and you know you're meant to be together. You never wanna leave them. You think about them even when you're with them. Bianca, I love you!

Bianca: *Puts her hand over his mouth* Shhh, no you don't.

Joe: Yes, I do. You might think I'm crazy for loving you, but I'm not. You know, it's not that hard for someone to fall in love with you. You can't tell me that I can't love you. I understand that you think you're too young for love. You don't have to love me. It's okay if you're confused about this.

Bianca: Thanks Joe. *Kisses him*

Joe: *Pulls her closer*

Bell rings. School ends. Everyone went home.

Does Joe really understand why Bianca didn't tell him she loved him?

Do you think Bianca loves Joe, but she's not admitting it?

Forbidden Love: Episode 10

A Boe love Story: Chemistry

The next day. At school. Social studies class.

Teacher: *Passing back tests. Gives Joe his. Whispers* You can do better than that.

Joe: *Looks at the grade. Mumbles under his breath* A 35%. I need a tutor.

Kali: *Yells* I got a 100%! In your face! *Laughs*

Teacher: Sit down Miss Ace.

Kali: SHUT UP OLD LADY!

Bell rings. In the hall. Before chemistry class.

Joe: *Walks up to Kali* Kali, I need your help.

Kali: Why would I help you?

Joe: Please!

Kali: Depends. Why do you need my help?

Joe: Well, you're really good in social studies, right?

Kali: Yeah. Why?

Joe: Well, I'm horrible in social studies and I need you to tutor me.

Kali: What's in it for me?

Joe: Anything.

Kali: Break up with Bianca.

Joe: Besides that, anything but that.

Kali: I'll think about it.

Joe: Tell me at lunch.

Kali: Okay.

With Bianca Selena and Demi

Bianca: *Jealous* Why is Joe talking to my sister? They don't even like each other.

Selena: Oooh. Look who's jealous.

Bianca: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Demi: Bianca, calm down,

Bianca: CALM DOWN! NEVER TELL ME TOO CALM DOWN! My boyfriend's talking to my sister! *Slams her locker* DAMN!

Selena: Bianca, I'm sure nothing's going on between them.

Bianca: No, not that. I broke a nail. *Looks at her nail*

Chemistry class.

Teacher: *Passing tests out*

Kali: *Mumbles under her breath* I failed. *Looks at Joe* What did you get?

Joe: 100%. What did you get?

Kai: That's not important. I'll tutor you.

Joe: Great. Thanks.

Kali: If you tutor me in chemistry.

Joe: Okay.

Kali: Come to my house after school. Bianca's going to Selena's house after school to do some homework with Selena and Demi. Bring your social studies and chemistry book.

Joe: Okay.

Bell rings. Lunch time.

Joe: Sorry, I'm late.

Nick: Yeah, man. Why are you late?

Joe: My locker got jammed.

Demi: Why didn't you ask Bianca to help you?

Joe: Well, I figured she was already here. So, I asked Kali help me. *Starts talking to Nick*

Bianca: *Mouth wide open* Joe!

Joe: What?

Bianca: Why?

Joe: *Confused* What did I do?

Bianca: Sorry, never mind.

Joe: Ummm, whatever.

After school. With Joe and Kali.

Kali: When did the war of 1812 start?

Joe: Ummm, I know this. Ummm, it's on the tip of my tongue. In the 1940s.

Kali: No, it's called the war of 1812. So, that means it started in 1812, you fucking dumbass.

Joe: I'm sorry. I told you, I sucked at social studies.

Bianca: *Walks in the front door. Yells.* I'm home. You will never believe how fast… *Sees Joe* What's going on?

Joe: *Holds up chemistry book upside down*

Bianca: Oh, if you're trying to send me a message. I got it loud and clear. I'm so outta here. *Leaves*

Kali: Joe, that's a chemistry book*

Joe: Really? *Looks at the book* Because it looks like French to me.

Kali: *Flips the book right side up*

Joe: Oh my god! Now it's in English! How'd you do that?

Kali: *Hits him upside his head*

Joe: You know what, I don't need to tutor you.

Bianca: *Comes back and presses her ear to the door*

Kali: No, I NEED YOU!

Joe: Good. Cause I need you too.

Bianca: *Shocked. Goes to Selena's house*

Next day. After school. Everyone left, except Kali and Bianca.

Kali: *Sitting on the steps in front of the school reading a chemistry book*

Bianca: *Walks up. Looks at the chemistry book* Chemistry? That mean anything to you?

Kali: No, I hate that subject.

Bianca: So, you have chemistry with Joe?

Kali: Yeah.

Bianca: So you admit it? Ugh. I can't even look at you. *Walks away*

Kali: *Makes sure Bianca can't hear her* Yeah, we have chemistry class together.

Bianca: *Walks up to Sterling* Hey Sterling.

Sterling: What's up Bianca?

Bianca: Nothing much. Just Kali, your girlfriend, and Joe, my boyfriend, have chemistry together. Are you okay with that?

Sterling: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay with that? Everyone knows they have chemistry together. It's not such a big deal.

Bianca: What? Not a big deal? I can't even talk to you people anymore! You guys are sick! *Walks away. Goes home*

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Joe: *Sits down* Hey babe. *Kisses Bianca on the cheek*

Bianca; Hey, yeah, ummm. I'm just gonna go eat my lunch in the hall. *Goes to the hall*

Joe: What's up with her?

Selena: You!

Joe: What did I do?

Demi: You've been spending a lot of time with Kali.

Joe: SO? What's that have to do with anything?

Debby: Well, it's her sister and her boyfriend. You do the math.

Joe: No, guys. I'm tutoring Kali in chemistry.

Nick: Yeah. Joe's always been really good in chemistry.

Joe: Yeah and I didn't ask for anything in return.

Nick: *Tries to hold back laughing, but can't*

Joe: *Looks at Nick and gives him daggers*

Nick: I mean, Joe's just that kind of guy. I mean, he's so nice. It's not even funny. Even know, I laughed two seconds ago. *Smiles*

Bell rings. End of school. Bianca went to Selena's. with Joe and Kali. At the Ace house.

Joe: Can we take a break? My brain hurts.

Kali: Yeah, sure. What are we gonna do then?

Joe: Talk? I guess.

Kali: About what?

Joe: Well, last week, I told Bianca I loved her and she didn't say it back. Do you know why?

Kali: Yeah, but if I tell you. You can't tell her. Okay?

Joe: Okay, I promise.

Kali: Okay. I'll tell you. She's only had one boyfriend before and it didn't turn out so well.

Joe: Okay?

Kali: She told him, she loved him. He said it back, but he almost raped her.

Joe: HE RAPED HER!

Kali: No. he almost did. But she broke up with him and ran away from him before he got the chance to.

Joe: Are you the only person she told?

Kali: No.

Joe: Did she tell your mom?

Kali: No.

Joe: Why?

Kali: Because our mom would freak out.

Joe: Then, who did she tell?

Kali: Selena and Demi. They're her closest friends here.

Joe: Ummm. I think we should get back to work now.

Kali: Okay.

The next day. (Saturday)

Selena and Demi: *Goes to Bianca's house. Knocks on the door.*

Kali: You know, Bianca's at Joe's, right?

Selena: Yeah. Speaking of Joe. It was really nice of him to tutor you in chemistry.

Kali: Yeah.

Demi: And he didn't ask for anything in return.

Kali: What? *Laughs* No I'm tutoring him in social studies.

Selena: Oh my God. I so knew it.

Kali: You promise not to tell anyone?

Demi: We promise.

Bianca: *Walks through the door*

Kali: You guys are awesome. *Gives them a high five*

Selena: You are too!

Demi: Yeah, you are!

Bianca: You're taking my friends too. First, my boyfriend. Now my two best friends. Do you hate me or something?

Kali: I'm your sister. I'm supposed to hate you. It's kinda my job.

Bianca: *Runs out the door*

A couple days passed. (Monday) at school. Lunch.

Bianca: Joe, can I talk to you in the hall, please?

Joe: Sure.

In the hall.

Bianca: Joe, what's going on between you and my sister?

Joe: What are you talking about?

Bianca: You've been spending more time with my sister than you have with me.

Joe: I'm sorry.

Bianca: Are you gonna tell me why?

Joe: Yeah. I'm tutoring her in chemistry and she's tutoring me in social studies.

Bianca: Oh, I can deal with that.

Joe: Good. *Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

Bell rings. End of school.

Do you think Bianca was being a little paranoid?

Will Bianca ever find out, Kali told Joe her biggest secret ever?

Forbidden Love: Episode 11

A Boe love story: Bianca In The Middle

Friday (After school) AT Joe's house. In Joe's room. With Bianca and Joe

Joe: *Phone rings* Bianca, I gotta take this. You don't mind, right?

Bianca: Go ahead.

Joe: *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey guys.

Dylan and Cole: Hey man! Guess what?

Joe: What?

Dylan: We're coming up to visit you over the weekend.

Joe: You are? When are you leaving?

Cole: We're getting on the plain right now. So, gotta go because no electronics on or being used until we're in the air.

Joe: Okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca left. 5 hours later. Doorbell rings.

Joe: *Opens the door* Hey guys!

Dylan: It's so boring at our lunch table without you.

Joe: Sorry. I really like it here though.

Cole: It's good to hear that, dude. So, where's your girl?

Joe: *Laughs* She went home about an hour ago.

Dylan: At least you're happy man.

Joe: Thanks. Come on in.

Cole: Okay.

Joe, Dylan, and Cole: *Sits down on the couch*

Joe: You guys wanna go to the park and hang out?

Dylan: Sure.

they leave. At the park.

Joe: *Sees Selena, Bianca, and Demi* Hey, I sit with them at lunch.

Cole: Let's go hang out with them.

They walk over to them.

Selena: Hey Joe. Who's your friends?

Joe: This is Dylan and Cole. They're brothers.

Demi: Obviously. They're identical twins.

Joe: I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom. *Leaves*

Dylan and Cole: *Sees Bianca*Dylan: Well, hello beautiful.

Bianca: Ummm, hi.

Cole: She doesn't deserve you, Dylan. She needs a man.

Dylan: *Laughs* And you're a man?

Cole: I'm more of a man than you'll ever be.

Dylan: No, you're not. Besides, she needs a man that's willing to take risks for her. I'll take risks and you won't. *Puts his arm around Bianca*

Cole: *Pissed off. Puts his arm around Bianca* What up sweet thang?

Selena and Demi: *Looks at each other. Confused*

Joe: *Comes back* I'm back. *Sees Dylan and Cole's arms around Bianca* You guys, that's my girlfriend.

Cole: This is your girlfriend?

Joe: Yeah.

Dylan: We're so sorry, man. We didn't know. We would never try to take your girl away from you.

Joe: Can you take your arms off of her then?

Dylan and Cole: Oh, right. Sorry. *Takes their arms off of Bianca*

Bianca: Okay, then. What do you guys wanna do?

Cole: Make out.

Bianca: Say what?

Cole: I mean takeout. Like, we can take out food from a restaurant.

Joe: Dylan and Cole, can I talk to you over there, please?

Cole and Dylan: Sure. *They walk over with Joe*

Joe: Stay away from my girl!

Dylan: We weren't trying to…

Joe: *Cuts him off* Oh, I know what you were trying to do. Yeah, Cole. I know you said make out. I'm not an idiot. Everyone heard you say make out.

Cole: I'm sorry. But, why would she date a guy like you?

Joe: *Offended* And what's that supposed to mean?

Cole: I didn't mean it like that. You know that.

Joe: Whatever. Just stay away from my girl!

Cole: and Dylan: Okay

Joe, Dylan, and Cole: *Walks back to Selena, Bianca, and Demi*

Dylan: We're back!

Cole: By the way we never caught your names.

Selena: I'm Selena, but you can call me Sel.

Demi: I'm Demi.

Bianca: I'm Bianca.

Dylan: Cool.

Joe: Well, we gotta go.

Bianca, Selena, Demi: Bye guys.

Joe: Bye babe. *Kisses Bianca:*

Bianca: *Kisses Back*

Cole and Dylan: *Jealous* Joe, we gotta go.

Joe: *Pulls away* Sorry.

Joe, Cole, Dylan: *Walk home*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Selena: Do you think Joe was getting mad that Dylan and Cole we're hitting on you, Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah.

Demi: You know what I've noticed?

Selena and Bianca: What?

Demi: That, me and Sel need to get a boyfriend.

Selena: I know right.

Bianca: I could set you guys up with my cousins. It could be a blind date.

Selena and Demi: NO, DON'T!

Bianca: Okay. Calm down. It was just a suggestion.

Demi: Okay. Good.

With Joe, Dylan, and Cole.

Dylan: Can we hang out with them again tomorrow?

Joe: Sure. But, don't hit on my girl.

Cole and Dylan: *Lies* Okay.

The next day. (Saturday) Bianca, Selena, Demi, Joe, Nick, Cole, and Dylan are hanging out at the YMCA

Joe: *Talking to Selena, Demi, Nick, and Dylan

Bianca: *Jumps in the pool*

Cole: *Jumps in after her*

Bianca: *Comes up from under the water*

Cole: Bianca, I need to tell you something!

Bianca: *Turns around, so she's facing Cole* Okay, go ahead.

Cole: Okay, here it goes. *Grabs Bianca and kisses her*

Bianca: *Tries to pull away, but can't*

Nick: *Sees them kissing* Oh my god.

Selena: What's wrong, Nick?

Nick: Look *Points at Bianca and Cole*

Joe: What the…?

Demi: He probably kissed her.

Joe: I know he kissed her! I just can't believe he would do that! *Walks over to them* HEY!

Cole: *Pulls away* Hey man. Can you believe her?

Bianca: *Relieved that he pulled away* ME? You kissed me!

Joe: I know he kissed you.

Bianca: Joe, I tried pulling away.

Joe: I know. I could tell.

Cole: Listen man, I'm really sorry. I mean, her lips were right there

Joe: Yeah, and you still had no right to kiss MY girlfriend.

Bianca: I'm just gonna go over there with them *Swims away*

Joe: Okay.

Cole: I'm sorry, man.

Joe: Damn you to hell! You know I love her.

Cole: So? She doesn't deserve you. She needs a real man!

Joe: Oh, so now I'm not man enough to date her?

Cole: DUH!

Joe: Stay away from my girl!

Cole: She won't be your babe for long!

Joe: What do you mean?

Cole: I mean, you need to learn how to hold on to your girl!

Joe: FYI, I've been doing fine holding on to Bianca.

Cole: Really? Until you do something stupid and mess things up!

Joe: Well, I'm not gonna do something stupid.

Cole: Yeah… yet.

Joe: You better watch your back!

Cole: *Says sarcastically* Oh, I'm so scared.

Joe: You should be.

Cole: Dude, this is stupid. We shouldn't be fighting over my girl.

Joe: Your girl?

Cole: I mean, a girl.

Joe: You mean, my girl!

Cole: Yeah, whatever. We've never let a girl come between us before.

Joe: That was before you made out with my girl.

Cole: I didn't make out with her. I just kissed her with my tongue.

Joe: Yeah, that's called making out.

Cole: Your point is?

Joe: Keep your lips away from her lips.

Cole: Or what?

Joe: My little friends named righty and lefty will meet your face.

Cole: And my knee will go some where that you don't want it to go. If you know what I mean.

Joe: I know what you mean. I'm not an idiot.

Cole: Really? You could of fooled me!

Joe: UGH! *Walks back to the others*

Dylan: I give you permission to kill my brother.

Joe: Okay. Good. Cause I was gonna anyway.

Selena: Joe, don't.

Nick: Yeah, man.

Everyone left the YMCA. The next day (Sunday) At the Jonas house. Doorbell rings.

Joe: *Opens the door* Hi. Why the hell are you here?

Cole: I wanted to apologize for kissing Bianca. Sorry.

Joe: Apology not accepted.

Cole: Well, fine. In that case, she's a good kisser.

Joe: I know. I kiss her all the time.

Cole: *Jealous* Well, you're just a boy. Pretty soon, she'll realize that she needs a man. Which means she'll want me.

Joe: She'll never want you! *Slams the door in Cole's face*

Cole: OW! *Walks away*

Nick: Dude, calm down.

Joe: Why should I? He won't stop talking about the kiss. He's just tying to make me jealous.

Nick: Well, aren't you?

Joe: Yes, but I don't want him to know that.

Nick: Whatever, they're leaving today anyway.

At the airport.

Cole and Dylan: *Gets on the plain*

Cole: You know, I feel really bad about kissing Bianca.

Dylan: You should, you threw 15 years of friendship down the drain.

Cole: I know.

The plain took off.

This is the end of episode 11.

Is Joe still mad about Cole kissing Bianca?

Will Joe and Cole ever be friends again?

Forbidden Love: Episode 12

A Boe Love Story: Surprise

The next day (Monday) At school. Lunch time.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing*

Chelsea: Suddenly, I'm not hungry.

Joe:*Pulls away* Sorry.

Nicole: Come on Chels they're a couple. Get used to it.

Chelsea: Sorry!

Bianca: It's okay. We really shouldn't be kissing at the lunch table. Right Joe?

Joe: *Lies* Ummm, right.

Bianca: *Playfully hits him. Kisses him on the cheek*

Joe: *Tries to kiss her*

Bianca: *Kisses him. Pulls away* That's all you get for right now.

Joe: Fine!

Bell rings. End of school. At Joe's locker.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey Joey.

Joe: *Putting stuff into his book bag* Hey Baby.

Bianca: *Kisses him*

Joe: *Kisses back*

Bianca: *Pulls away* My sister is waiting in the car. I gotta go. Bye. *Goes to Kali's car*

Joe: Bye *Gets in Kevin's car*

Nick: What took you so long?

Joe: Ummm. I was kissing Bianca.

Frankie: *Sitting in the back seat* Ew. Gross.

Joe: When you're my age, you won't think that.

At the Jonas house.

Demise: You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

Joe: Sorry. I was ki… I mean I was with Bianca.

Nick: Anyways, where's dad?

Denise: He's still at work.

Kevin: Okay.

The next day at school. Lunch time.

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* So, Bianca, watcha doing after school?

Bianca: Nothing, why?

Joe: Do you wanna go somewhere with me after school?

Bianca: Sure. Where are we going?

Joe: You'll see!

Bianca: Oh, I get it. You're gonna make me wait?

Joe: Yeah.

Bell rings. School ends. In the car with Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: Where are you taking me?

Joe: You'll see. We're here. *Gets out of the car and opens Bianca's door for her*

Bianca: Thank you.

Joe: Your welcome.

They are at the beach.

Joe and Bianca: *Walking in the sand*

Joe: *Looks in Bianca's eyes and kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

They sat on the beach and talked for an hour.

Joe: I better take you home now.

Bianca: Okay.

Joe: *Walks her home and then goes home*

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Bianca: Joe, I had so much fun yesterday!

Joe: Me too!

Miranda: Awww.

Demi: Where'd you guys even go?

Nick: Knowing Joe. They probably went to the beach.

Selena: Wow. I never knew Joe could be so romantic.

Joe: Hey. There's many different sides to me. Okay?

Nick: Yeah. Like, romance, devious, evil, emotional. Shall I go on?

Joe: No.

Debby: Wow there are many different sides to Joe.

Bell rings. School ends. At Kali's locker.

Sterling: Hey baby.

Kali: Hey Sterling.

Sterling: So, what's new?

Kali: Nothing. But Bianca and Joe went on a date yesterday.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey, you ready to go home?

Kali: Yeah, bye Sterling.

They leave. At the Ace house.'

Tammy: So, how was your date yesterday with Joe? *Looks at Bianca*

Bianca: Great mom. We had a lot of fun.

Tammy: That's good. I like that boy. Bianca, don't let him go. You're happy with him.

Bianca: Mom, I won't let him go. I like him a lot.

Tammy: Good. He's a really sweet guy.

Bianca: I know!

The next day. At school. At lunch.

Selena: So, how's life?

Nick: Great.

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other* I don't think it could get any better.

Jake, David, Moises: Awesome.

Debby: Pretty good.

Miranda: Loving it.

Demi: Awesome.

Nicole and Chelsea: Cool.

Selena: It's good to hear that!

With Kali and Sterling.

Sterling: What's wrong babe?

Kali: *Looking at Joe and Bianca* I hate seeing Bianca happy. She's all smiley and I hate it!

Bell rings. School ends.

Kali and Bianca: *Goes home*

In Kevin's car.

Joe: *Humming*

Nick: Stop humming!

Joe: You stop humming!

Nick: What? I wasn't even humming. You were!

Joe: How can you prove I was humming?

Nick: Touché.

At the Jonas house.

Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Joe: *Walks through the font door*

Joe: Mom? What's with all the boxes? Are you like redecorating or something?

Denise: No boys. We're moving.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Why is the Jonas family moving?

Will Joe tell Bianca?

Forbidden Love: Episode 13

A Boe Love Story: Depression

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Paul: We're moving boys.

Joe: *Holding back tears* Why? This is gonna ruin everything! Why are we moving?

Denise: I can see that you're mad.

Joe: Mad, no. I'm mad as hell!

Denise: Now, now. There's no need to cuss.

Joe: Too late mom! I swear all the time!

Denise: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!

Joe: I'm sorry mom. But, why are we moving?

Denise: Your dad was at work today when somebody tried robbing them. So, your dad picked up the gun and shot the guy. It was self defense. We're still moving.

Joe: No, we can't move. This is gonna ruin everything. I think Bianca's about ready to say she loves me.

Denise: Loves you?

Joe: Yeah. Well, I told her I loved her and she went ballistic. She totally freaked out.

Denise: We're still moving.

Joe: No! I'm not leaving all my friends or my girlfriend!

Denise: Joseph, it's for the best.

Joe: For the best? *Runs upstairs*

Denise: Joseph, sweetie.

Joe: *Doesn't answer*

The next day. At school. (Thursday) Before class started. At Bianca's locker.

Nick: *Walks up* Hey girls.

Selena: Hey.

Demi: What's up, Nick?

Bianca: Hey Nick. Have you seen Joe?

Nick: *Points* He's coming right now.

Joe: *Walking*

Bianca: Hey Joe.

Joe: *Walks right by Bianca without saying a word*

Selena: He probably didn't hear you.

Bianca: Yeah. You know what, you're probably right.

Demi: You can talk to him at lunch.

Bianca: Yeah.

At lunch.

Debby: Where's Joe? He didn't even walk through the cafeteria doors yet.

Nicole: Wait. No. There he is.

Joe: *Walks to a table where no one else is sitting. puts his arm on the table and puts his head on his arm. Flashback*

Denise: We're moving.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Paul: We're moving boys.

Joe: *Holding back tears* Why? This is gonna ruin everything! Why are we moving?

Denise: I can see that you're mad.

Joe: Mad, no. I'm mad as hell!

Denise: Now, now. There's no need to swear.

Joe: Too late mom! I swear all the time!

Denise: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!

Joe: I'm sorry mom. But, why are we moving?

Denise: Your dad was at work today when somebody tried robbing them. So, your dad picked up the gun and shot the guy. It was self defense. We're still moving.

End of flashback With Bianca.

Bianca: How come he didn't get any food?

Nick: I don't know. Why don't you go talk to him?

Bianca: Okay. Bye. *Leaves*

With Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: Hey.

Joe: *Doesn't look at her* Hey.

Bianca; May I sit down?

Joe: Yeah, sure. Go for it.

Bianca: *Sits down* Can we talk?

Joe: Yeah, sure. About what?

Bianca: Joe, why do you look so sad?

Joe: Ummm *Lies* I don't know.

Bianca: Joe, if you're gonna break-up with me because I didn't tell you I loved you when you told me you loved me. Just get it over with!

Joe: Break-up with you? I'm not gonna break-up with you.

Bianca: Okay. Good.

Joe: Bianca, when I said I love you. I meant : Remember when I came to your house to get you because I had to show you around?

Joe: Yeah. I liked you the minute I saw you!

Bianca: Thanks.

Joe: Your welcome.

Bianca: *Leans in and kisses him*

Joe: *Kisses back*

With the others.

Chelsea: Awww. Look, they're kissing.

Nick: *Looks at Bianca and Joe* Wow. I didn't need to see that.

Selena: *Laughs* It's cute.

With Joe and Bianca.

Joe: *Pulls away* Thanks. I needed that. *Smiles a little bit*

Bianca: Your welcome. But Joe, are you feeling okay?

Joe: Yeah. Why?

Bianca: Because, you look depressed. And you sound like you're flooded with pain.

Joe: I feel fine. But, thanks for asking.

Bianca: Your welcome. *Looks into his eyes* I love your brown eyes. They're so sparkly.

Joe: *Looks away* Thanks.

Bianca: Anytime. Remember when your friends were hitting on me?

Joe: Yeah. Remember when you thought there was something going on between me and Kali?

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: Remember when I wanted to kiss your sister?

Bianca: WHAT?

Joe: *Laughs* I'm just kidding.

Bianca: Good.

Bell rings. End of school. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Sitting on the couch. Watching TV.*

Denise: Joseph, how was school today, sweetie?

Joe: *Ignores her*

Denise: Okay, I see you're still mad.

Joe: Mom, you made us move here and leave all our friends there. Now we have great friends and I have a girlfriend. And now you're making us leave all our new friends and my girlfriend.

Denise: Joe, honey, I'm sorry.

Joe: NO, YOU'RE NOT! I can't believe you're doing this to us! You must love to see us in pain! You never think about us! You only think about yourself!

Denise: I think about you guys all the time.

Joe: You don't do a good job showing it.

Denise: Start packing the things in your room.

Joe: UGH! FINE! *Grabs a box and runs upstairs*

At the Ace house. With Bianca, Selena, Demi, and Debby.

Selena: Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: Sorry. I can't stop thinking about Joe.

Demi: Yeah. He looked really sad and depressed at lunch,

Debby: Yeah. I wonder what happened.

Bianca: Yeah.

At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Slamming stuff into a box*

Nick: *Walks into Joe's room* Dude?

Joe: What!

Nick: I get it, you're mad. But don't take it out on the box.

Joe: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

Nick: You almost done packing?

Joe: Not even close. You?

Nick I have a few more things to pack!

Joe: Nick, you act like you wanna move.

Nick: Sorry, but we have to.

Joe: I know and it really SUCKS!

Nick: You should tell Bianca.

Joe: I don't know how to tell her.

Will Joe tell Bianca that he's moving?

Does Nick wanna move like Joe thinks?

Forbidden Love: Episode 14

A Boe Love Story: Running Away

Friday. At school. At lunch.

Joe: Hey guys. Sorry, I didn't sit with you guys yesterday.

Jake: Yeah. Why didn't you sit with us yesterday?

Joe: Ummm. I had to think, you know, about stuff.

Chelsea: What stuff?

Joe: Nothing, really.

Nicole: *Says sarcastically* Yeah, okay.

Joe: *Smiles a little bit* I'm serious.

Bianca: *Kisses Joe on the cheek* Welcome back to the table.

Joe: Thanks. It's good to be back!

Everyone at that table laughs. Bell rings. End of school. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *In his room, packing. He's packing pics of him and his family and pics of him and Bianca. Looks at a pic of him and Bianca. Tears start to form*

Nick: *Walks in* What are you looking at?

Joe: *Puts pic under his blanket. Wipes a tear* Nothing.

Nick: Seriously, Joe. What are you looking at?

Joe: Seriously, Nick. NOTHING!

Nick: Okay, you need help packing?

Joe: Yeah. That'd be awesome.

Nick: Okay. Hold that thought. I gotta go to the bathroom.

Joe: Okay.

Nick: *Runs to the bathroom*

Joe: *Hurries up and puts all the pics of him and Bianca under the pics of him and his family*

Nick: *Walks in* I'm back!

Joe: Okay.

They finish packing Joe's stuff. Dinner time.

Denise: Who's finished packing? Me and your dad are.

Joe: *Looks up from his plate of food* I am.

Nick: Me too.

Kevin: Me three.

Frankie: Me four, I guess.

At the Ace house. Debby went home. Selena and Demi were spending the night.

Tammy: Bianca. How's your love life.

Bianca: Good, I guess. Joe seems a bit sad. I don't know what's wrong with him!

Tammy: Sorry, to hear that, sweetie. How about you Selena?

Selena: Well, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a crush.

Bianca: Oooh. Who is it?

Selena: Don't laugh.

Demi: We won't laugh.

Selena: Okay. Well, I like Nick.

Tammy: How's it going with Nick?

Selena: I don't know if he likes me or not.

Tammy: Who is nick anyway?

Selena: Joe's younger brother.

Tammy: Cool. What about you Demi?

Demi: I don't have a boyfriend or a crush.

Tammy: Okay. Well, I'll be upstairs girls.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: Okay!

At the Jonas house. Joe's room. With Joe and Nick.

Joe and Nick: *Playing video games*

Joe: Oh, I'm so gonna beat you.

Nick: Dream on, pretty-boy.

Joe: Hey! Don't call me pretty-boy, ding-dong!

Nick: I'm not a ding-dong. Joseph. You're a nimrod.

Joe: Nimrod? Really Nick? That's the best you got? *Phone rings. Looks at the caller ID* It's Bianca. *Answers it* Hey babe.

Bianca: Hey Joey.

Joe: What are you doing?

Bianca; Sitting on the couch with Selena and Demi. So, you're on speaker. You?

Joe: Playing video games with Nick. I'm not even paying attention to what I'm doing and I'm still beating him.

Selena: Wow

Demi: Yeah. You must be really good at that game.

Joe: Yeah.

Bianca: I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Joe: *Yawns* Dude, it's getting late. I'm getting tired.

Nick: Yeah. Me too. I'm gonna go to bed. *Walks to his room*

Joe: *Tries to fall asleep, but can't. Thinking: I'm moving tomorrow. How am I gonna tell Bianca? I'm gonna miss her, my new friends, the house, the school, and the neighborhood.* *Keeps tossing and turning*

The next morning.

Joe: *Wakes up and goes downstairs*

Denise: We're moving today! Are you exited?

Joe: *Looks at her* No comment.

Denise: Joseph, cheer up.

Denise and Paul: *Starts loading the u-haul*

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: *Sitting in the front of the u-haul*

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey Joe!

Joe: Hey.

Bianca: Why is there a u-haul here? Who's moving?

Joe: Ummm. We're moving.

Bianca: *Tries to hold back tears, but fails* When?

Joe: Today.

Bianca; Why didn't you tell me?

Joe: I was scared about how you'd react.

Bianca: Do you even know why I came here today?

Joe: No. Why?

Bianca: I came over to finally tell you that I love you, but now, that's all gone! We're done! *Runs off, crying*

Nick: *Heard everything. gets out of the u-haul* Come on Joe. *|Grabs Joe by the shoulders and gets him in the u-haul, then gets in*

Joe: *Speechless. Tears rolling down his face*

Denise and Paul: *Gets in the u-haul and drives off*

Does Nick like Selena?

Will Boe ever get back together?

Will Bianca tell her friends what happened with Joe?

Will the Jonas family ever move back?

Forbidden Love: Episode 15

A Boe Love Story: Amnesia

Previously on a Boe love story, the Jonas family moved. Bianca broke up with Joe. Selena likes Nick. Find out what happens next.

Bianca: *Running home, crying. Goes home and slams the door behind her*

Tammy: Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: *Wipes a tear from her face* Yeah, why?

Kali: Because you're crying, you dimwit.

Bianca: Oh, well, I'm fine! It must be some thing in the air.

Tammy: Maybe.

Bianca: Can Selena and Demi come over?

Tammy: Sure.

Bianca: Okay. *Dials Selena's number*

Selena: *Answers it* Hello.

Bianca: Hey. Is Demi there too?

Selena: Yeah, why?

Bianca: Can you guys come over? I really need to talk to you.

Selena: Okay. We'll be right over.

Selena and Demi: *Knocks on Bianca's front door*

Bianca: *Opens door* Hey guys. Come in.

Demi: So, what did you wanna talk to us about?

Bianca: Joe.

Selena: Okay. But, why are your eyes red?

Kali: She's been crying.

Demi: Oh, why?

Bianca: That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about.

Selena: But, you said you wanted to talk about Joe?

Bianca: Yeah. Short-story-short, what's the point of keeping a long-distance relationship anyway?

Demi: What do you mean long-distance relationship?

Bianca: Well, the Jonas family moved and I just found out today and…

Selena: *Cuts her off* When are they moving?

Bianca: Today.

Demi: Go on! Keep talking!

Bianca: And I broke-up with Joe!

Selena: *Phone rings* It's Nick. May I?

Bianca: Sure. Put it on speaker.

Selena: *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey Nick.

Nick: Hey.

Selena: Did you know that Bianca broke-up with Joe?

Nick: Yeah. I heard everything. He hasn't moved at all.

Selena: Oh.

Joe: *Looking at a pic of him and Bianca*

Demi: Well, what's Joe doing?

Nick: Nothing interesting. Wait, am I on speaker.

Selena: Yeah. We're at Bianca's house.

Nick: Oh. You're on speaker too.

Demi: Oh.

Nick: Bianca was ready to tell Joe, she loved him. But, you know, a bonehead like Joe screws everything up.

Joe: Hey! I heard that!

Nick: Hey. Look at that. Joe's alive.

Selena: *Looks at Bianca* You were ready to tell Joe you loved him?

Bianca: Yeah.

Demi: WOW!

With Sterling and Drake.

Drake: That's a cool motorcycle, man.

Sterling: I know. I'm gonna got take it for a ride right now. *Gets on motorcycle and starts it. Crashes into a tree*

Drake: *Calls hospital*

Doctor: Hello.

Drake|: HI, my best friend was riding his motorcycle and he crashed into a tree!

Doctor: Okay, calm down. We'll be right over there with an ambulance. *hangs up. Goes to the house with an ambulance and puts Sterling in it. Looks at Drake* You can come to if you want.

Drake: I think I'll come. *Calls Kali*

Kali: *Answers it* Hello?

Drake: Hey. Sterling crashed his motorcycle!

Kali: HE WHAT?

Drake: We're heading to the hospital if you want to see him! *Hangs up*

Kali: *Freaking out* Bianca, Sterling crashed his motorcycle! We need to go to the hospital!

Selena: Nick, we have to go now.

Nick: Okay. Bye.

Selena: Bye. *Hangs up*

At the hospital. In Sterling's hospital room.

Kali: Hey babe. How you feeling?Sterling: Who are you guys?

Drake: I'm your best friend.

Kali: And I'm your girlfriend.

Bianca: I'm your girlfriend's sister.

Doctor: He has amnesia.

Kali: How long does it take for the amnesia to wear off?

Doctor: It could be days, weeks, months, and possibly years.

Drake: Years?

Doctor: Yeah. Amnesia can last forever.

Kali: THAT SUCKS!

With the Jonas family in the u-haul/

Denise: You guys don't have to go to the high school. I'm home schooling you. So Joe, what happened with Bianca?

Joe: She got REALLY pissed off, so she broke up with me.

Paul: That's too bad. She was a great girl. We liked her.

Joe: I know.

At the Ace house. Selena and Demi are spending the night. In Bianca's room.

Bianca: I miss Joe!

Selena: We know you do!

Bianca: Apparently, he wasn't man enough to actually tell me they were moving. Why is love so hard? I can't believe they moved!

Demi: I don't know.

Kali: *Walks into Bianca's room* Sterling has amnesia and he doesn't REMEMBER me at all!

Bianca: I'm sorry to hear that.

Kali: Me too!

Bianca: I was gonna tell Joe I lo…. lo…..

Selena: *Slaps Bianca on the back*

Bianca: Love him! Thanks Sel. I needed that.

Monday. At school. At lunch. Sterling's out of the hospital.

Moises: Where's our guys?

Demi: What guys?

Jake: Demz, you know. Joe and Nick. Where are they?

Bianca: *Eyes getting watery*

Debby: Bianca, you should know. I mean, Joe's your boyfriend.

Bianca: *Laughs* My boyfriend? I would never go out with him!

Miranda: But, we would come to the lunch table and you guys would be kissing.

Bianca: Oh, who am I kidding? We broke up, okay?

Nicole: He broke up with you?

Bianca: No. I broke up with him.

Chelsea: Why?

Bianca: I got so pissed off because they were moving! I went over to their house and they were packing up they-haul.

With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: We sit here every day.

Sterling: Okay. What's my name?

Kali: Your name is Sterling. I'm Kali, your girlfriend. This is Jeanette and Drake, our friends.

Sterling: I have a girlfriend?

Kali: *Getting frustrated* YES!

Sterling: Yeah right.

Kali: *Sad* Oh. Okay. Do you remember my little sister, Bianca?

Sterling: No. I don't remember anything.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Tammy: How was school today girls?

Kali: Well, Sterling doesn't remember anything, including me!

Tammy: Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. How about you Bianca?

Bianca: Well, it sucks. I miss Joe! *Runs upstairs to her room*

Kali: Mom, what do I do about Sterling?

Tammy: Well, honey, let his memory come back on its own.

Kali: The doctor said it could last forever.

Tammy: Than, I don't know what to do. Sorry, sweetie. *Smiles*

Kali: It's okay. I'll think of something.

Tammy: Okay.

Bianca: *Calling Selena and Demi*

Selena and Demi: *Answers their cells* Hello.

Bianca: Hey, you guys wanna come over?

Selena and Demi: Sure. *Goes to Bianca's house*

In Bianca's room.

Selena: *Phone rings* It's Nick!

Bianca: Answer it and put it on speaker.

Selena: Okay. *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey.

Nick: Hey. Guess what?

Selena: What?

Nick: Joe's making up a song. You wanna hear it?

Selena: Sure. Wait. You're in his room?Nick: No. I'm standing outside his room. If you wanna hear it, I can press my phone to his bedroom door.

Selena: Okay I wanna hear.

Nick: Okay. *Presses his phone to the door*

Joe: *Playing his guitar and singing* She was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever needed and more. But she walked out my door and she went away. Left my heart in two. Left me standing here singing all these blues. Whoo! You left without a single word, not even sorry. It might of hurt worse to hear you say, "I'm leaving, goodbye!" But, your smile still makes my heart sing another a\sad song. I can't forget it. I won't regret it. Cause, I'm still in love with you. *Stops singing*

Nick: *Goes downstairs* That's all he has so far.

Selena: That's a great song! Where'd he get the inspiration for that song?

Nick: When Bianca broke his heart.

Selena: Oh. I should've guessed.

Nick: Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Demi: Now, obviously, Joe misses you too, Bianca.

The next day. At school. At lunch. With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: Remember the time we were spying on Joe and Bianca before they started dating and they kissed for the first time?

Sterling: I don't remember that. Who's Bianca and Joe?

Kali: *Sighs* Bianca's my sister. Joe was dating Bianca but they broke up.

Sterling: Awww. That's too bad.

Kali: What? No, it's good for me, I guess.

Sterling: So, you're saying you're happy with Bianca's misery?

Kali: Exactly. But, when you say it like that, it kinda sounds mean. But, yeah, I love her misery.

Sterling: Why?

Kali: Because, we're sister. I like her misery and she likes my misery!

Sterling: You like each others misery just because you're sisters?

Kali: Yeah, it's kinda our jobs.

Sterling: How is it your jobs?

Kali: We're supposed to make each other miserable. I enjoy her pain. She enjoys my pain. It's disgusting when she likes a guy, because, all she does is smile and I HATE IT SO MUCH!

Sterling: Wow. I never thought pf it that way, I guess.

Kali: Well, that's what sisters are for.

Sterling: Cool, I guess.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house. In Bianca's room.

Bianca: *Laying in bed. Thinking about Joe*

Kali: *Walks in* Bianca, can I talk to you?

Bianca: Sure. About what?

Kali: Sterling.

Bianca: Okay. What about Sterling?Kali: I don't know how to bring Sterling's memory back.

Bianca: Well, what do you want me to do about it?

Kali: Help me come up with something?

Bianca: *Smiles* Are you saying you want my help?Kali: Maybe.

Bianca: If you want my help, you have to admit it. You know what I want you to say. *Smiles*

Kali: *Sighs* I'm not saying it, princess.

Bianca: Fine, I guess, you don't want my help and for the record I'm not a princess.

Kali: *Sighs* Bianca, I need your help. I need your wisdom and knowledge to help me.

Bianca: Okay. Did you try kissing him?

Kali: He doesn't remember me. Why would I try kissing him?

Bianca: Because, if you try kissing him, it most likely will bring some of his memory of you.

Kali: Great advice! I'm going to Sterling's house right now!

At Sterling's house.

Kali: *Rings doorbell*

Sterling: *Opens the front door* Hey, Kali. Come on in.

Kali: *Walks in and sits on the couch* Hey.

Sterling: *Sits next to her*

Kali: *Kisses him*

Sterling: *Kisses back*

Kali: *Pulls away* I gotta go. *Leaves*

Sterling: *Confused*

Will Sterling remember?

Is Bianca's advice gonna work?

Is Kali getting frustrated that Sterling doesn't remember her?

Forbidden Love: Episode 16

A Boe Love Story: Revenge

The next day. At school. At lunch.

Bianca: *Thinking about Joe's smile and sparkly eyes*

Jake:*phone rings* It's Joe?

Selena: Oooh. Put it on speaker.

Jake: *Answers it and puts it on the phone* Hey Joe.

Joe: *Feeling dizzy* Hey man, what's up? *Faints*

Jake: *Hears the floor when Joe fell* Joe?

Joe: Dude, I went to the year 3000!

Jake: *Laughs* Dude, are you okay?

Joe: I fell on the floor.

Jake: Why?

Joe: I didn't mean to. I feel dizzy.

Jake: Wow.

Joe: I gotta go. Bye. *hangs up*

Bianca: *Smiles* I can't believe he called you.

Jake: Why not?Bianca: I don't know. Usually, Nick calls Sel.

With Kali and Sterling.

Sterling: Why'd you kiss me yesterday?

Kali: Because we're dating. You have to remember.

Sterling: I'm sorry.

Kali: This is so frustrating!

Sterling: What's so frustrating?

Kali: Trying to get me to remember!

Kali: Me, our friends, our past together.

Sterling: Oh. Are you sure we're dating?

Kali: I'm sure!

Sterling: You're lying.

Kali: *Pissed off* Ugh.

Sterling: What?

Kali: Nothing.

Sterling: Okay.

Bell rings. End of school. At the Ace house.

Bianca: *Doing her homework and listening to her ipod*

Kali: *Walks in* Hey.

Bianca: *Can't hear her*

Kali: *Yells* Hey. *Pulls earphones out of Bianca's ears*

Bianca: Hey!

Kali: Now you say it.

Bianca: What?Kali: Never mind. So, what homework are you doing?

Bianca: Chemistry.

Kali: Does chemistry make you think of Joe?

Bianca: Why would you ask that?

Kali: Because, you and him had a lot of chemistry together. Just saying. *Smiles. Walks away*

Bianca: Ugh. Why is she always in my face about Joe?

Dinner time.

Tammy: Kali, Bianca, you've barely touched your food. What's going on?Kali: I can't stop thinking about Sterling.

Bianca: Joe's always on my mind.

Tammy: You guys, we need to have the boy talk.

Kali: Not the boy talk!

Bianca: Mom, we don't need the boy talk!

Tammy: Yes, you do. So, anyway…

Kali and Bianca: *Looks at each other and runs upstairs*

Tammy: Alright then.

With Kali and Bianca.

Kali: What are we gonna do?

Bianca: About what?

Kali: Sterling and Joe.

Bianca: What about them?

Kali: Well, Sterling doesn't remember me and obviously, you're still in love with Joe.

Bianca: What makes you think I still love Joe?

Kali: You say you can't get him off my mind. You have a picture of you and him sitting on your bedside table. And, lastly, you're always telling Selena and Demi that you still miss him.

Bianca: Okay. I'm still in love with Joe.

Kali: I know.

Bianca: Yeah. So, what are you gonna do about Sterling?

Kali: I don't know.

Bianca: Me neither.

The next day (Friday). At school. At lunch.

Selena: So, what's new, Bianca?

Bianca: Oh. Nothing, really. You?

Selena; Nothing, really. I was on the phone last night for about three hours.

Debby: With who?Selena: Nick.

Chelsea: What did you guys talk about?

Selena: Joe, school, music, TV, what's going on in our lives.

Nicole: Joe? What about Joe?

Selena: Oh, you know. He's not eating as much as he used to. He spends all day and all night in his room. He still loves Bianca. You know, he won't even talk to his parents about it. He even eats in his room.

Demi: Awww. Did you find out why they moved?

Selena: No. He wouldn't tell me. He said it was kinda personal.

Jake: Bianca, you're being really quiet.

Bianca: I'm Fine.

David: You sure?

Bianca: *Frustrated* Yes!Selena: *Phone rings. Answers it. Puts it on speaker* Hey Nick.

Nick: Hey.

Selena: So, did Joe come out of his room yet?

Nick: No. He's in denial.

Selena: Denial? About what?

Nick: He's too stubborn to admit he still loves Bianca.

Selena: Oh.

Nick: *Walks in Joe's room* Hey Joe.

Joe: *Looks up at Nick* Leave me alone. Who you on the phone with?

Nick: Selena.

Joe: yeah. Whatever. Leave me alone.

Nick: You asked.

Joe: I know. Now, leave!

Nick: Okay. I'm going. *Leaves* Selena, I'm back.

Selena: So, I can tell Joe's in a slump.

Nick: Yeah. He hibernates in his room.

Selena: That's too bad.

Nick: Yeah. It's like he moved out, but he didn't.

Selena: Oh. So, wasn't Joe like the funny guy in your family?

Nick: Yeah. Without him, there's no humor.

Selena: Yeah. I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bell rings. Next period. French class.

Teacher: Hi, class. Today, we are reviewing numbers in French. Bianca, count up to ten in French.

Bianca: Un, deux, trios,, quatre, cinq, , six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

Teacher: Good job. Okay. Now, let's do greetings and goodbyes. Selena, what's au revoir?

Selena; You're the French teacher. you should know. I don't need to know this stuff. I'm never going to France anyway! None of this stuff makes sense. You should quit and let the principal find ua a descent French teacher.

Everyone laughed except the teacher.

Teacher: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Bell rings. Next period. Study hall.

Demi, Selena, Bianca: *Whispering to each other*

Demi: Wow, Selena. You were hilarious, today, in French.

Selena: I know.

Bianca: *Thinking about Joe. Mumbles under her breath* Joe.

Selena and Demi: *Looks at Bianca*

Selena: What the hell did you just say?

Bianca: Huh? Oh. Nothing.]

Demi: Tell us!

Bianca: I didn't say anything.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Bianca: *Laying on the couch. Watching TV. Eating carrots.

Kali: *Walks in. sits in a chair* Watcha watching?

Bianca: I don't know.

Kali: Then, why are you watching this?

Bianca|: This is what was on when I turned on the TV. I didn't feel like flipping through the channels.

Kali: You bring a whole new meaning to the word "lazy."

Midnight. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Sleeping*

?: *Climbs through Joe's window. Whispers to himself* It's a good thing this boy left his window open. *Duck tapes Joe's mouth shut. Grabs Joe*

Joe: *Wakes up. Tries to scream, but can't*

Kidnapper: *Climbs out the window with Joe in his hands*

The next morning (Saturday)

Nick: *Walks in Joe's room* Joe, I need to… *Sees that Joe's not in his room. Looks in every room in the house. Worried about Joe*

With Bianca.

Bianca: *Wakes up. Phone rings. Answers it* Hello?

Nick: *Hyperventilating* Hey?

Bianca: What's wrong, Nick?

Nick: It's Joe.

Bianca: What about Joe?

Nick: He was in his room last nick, but, now he's not there. I looked everywhere.

Bianca: I'll help you find him.

Nick: Okay. Thanks. Bye. *Hangs up*

Is Joe gonna be all right?

Will Bianca find him?

Who took Joe?

Forbidden Love: Episode 17

A Boe Love Story: Riddles

Bianca: *Grabs a bag and put some things she might need to help find Joe in it. Runs downstairs*

Kali: What's in the bag?

Bianca: Things

Kali: What kind of things?

Bianca: Nick called me and told me Joe's been kidnapped and I told Nick, I'd help him find Joe. So, I'll be done for a couple of days.

Kali: If you're going, I'm coming too.

Bianca: Why?

Kali: I'm not letting my baby sister fight crime alone.

Bianca: Fine, but, no one else can come.

Doorbell rings.

Kali: *Opens the door* Hey Sterling.

Sterling: Hey. What are you guys doing?

Kali: Bianca's boyfriend has been kidnapped and we're gonna help find him.

Sterling: Can I come?

Bianca: I don't think…

Kali: *Cuts her off* She doesn't think that's a bad idea.

Sterling: So, I can come?

Kali: Yeah. We're taking my car.

Sterling: Okay.

They get into Kali's car.

Kali: Bianca, so, where do we go?

Bianca: We have to go to New Jersey.

Doorbell rings.

Nick: *Opens up the door* Hey guys.

Bianca: Hey. Have you found out anything?

Nick: Well, they did leave a note on the inside of Joe's bedroom window.

Nick, Bianca, Kali, Sterling: *Runs to Joe's bedroom*

Nick *Picks up the note and reads it aloud* Splish, splash, water bash. I am fun. Come swim in me hun.

Sterling: What could that mean?

Kali: This guy's got some serious issues.

Bianca: *Phone rings. Answers it* Hello?

Kidnapper: Did you find the note in Joe's room?

Bianca: Yeah. What is it supposed to mean?

Kidnapper: They're riddles.

Bianca: Riddles?Kidnapper: Yeah. You have to out what all the riddles mean to find Joe and save him.

Bianca: You only left one riddle.

Kidnapper: The riddles leads you to more riddles. And I haven't even told you the best part yet.

Bianca: What is it?

Kidnapper: You have 24 hours to find Joe or your little Joey is going to suffer a lot of pain!

Bianca: What kind of pain?Kidnapper: He'll die. So, that means, a lot of physical pain.

Bianca: We'll be able to save him.

Kidnapper: Good luck. *Hangs up*

Nick: Who was that?

Bianca: The guy who took Joe.

Nick: What did he say about the note?

Bianca: He said that it's a riddle and we have to figure out what it means. The riddles leads us to more riddles.

Nick: Okay. Did he say anything about Joe?

Bianca: Yeah.

Nick: What did he say?

Bianca: He said that we have 24 hours to find him.

Nick: *Grabs Bianca by the shoulder. Pulling her close to his face* What if we don't find him? What will happen?

Bianca: He's gonna kill Joe. Let go of me.

Nick: *Let's go of her* Oh. Sorry. Wait, he's gonna kill Joe?

Kali: Just, shut up and let's figure out the damn riddle.

Bianca: What could it mean?

Nick: Well, it's fun and you can swim in it.

Kali: I got it. The beach.

Sterling: Yeah. Let's go.

They drive to the beach.

Bianca: Look for the next riddle.

Nick: There it is!

Kali: Where?

Nick: Right there, taped to the lifeguard's chair!

They all run to the chair.

Bianca: *Grabs the note and reads it aloud* Where you live, I am there. I am entertaining and fun. I show motion pictures. I have color, but care for none.

Sterling: What's that supposed to mean?

Bianca: Well, obviously, we have to go back to Nick's house.

Nick: We drove all this way to have to go back to my house.

Kali: Do u wanna save Joe or not?

Nick: He's my brother. Of course, I wanna save him.

Bianca: Then, let's figure out the damn riddle.

Nick: *Scared* Bianca, can I tell you something?

Bianca: Yeah, sure. What is it?

Nick: You scare me!

Sterling: Can we just figure out the riddle now?

Kali: Yeah. Let's go back to Nick's house.

They go back to the Jonas house.

Nick: Okay. What's fun and entertaining?

Kali: And shows motion pictures?

Sterling: A TV does.

Bianca: He's right. There's a note right there on your TV.

Kali: *Grabs the note and reads aloud* I am quiet and dark, across the street from the park.

Sterling: What's across the street from the park, Nick?

Nick: I'm trying to think.

Bianca: Well, you gotta hurry. We only have an hour to find Joe.

Nick: Well, can we drive to the park and see?

Kali: Yeah. We have to find him.

At the park.

Kali: Nick, do you have any idea where he is?

Nick: The abandonment warehouse.

Sterling: Where?Nick: *Points* Right there.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Nick: I'm positive.

In the warehouse.

Kali: *Sees Joe* There he is! *Points*

Nick, Bianca, Sterling: *Looks at Joe*

Nick: How much time do we have left?

Bianca: About 40 minutes.

Nick: Okay.

This is the end of episode 17.

Hope you liked it.

Forbidden Love: Episode 18

A Boe Love Story: I'm Coming Joe!

Nick, Bianca, Kali, Sterling: *Watching Joe*

Joe: *Sitting in the corner. Tied up*

Kidnapper: Joe, you wanna know why I took you?

Joe: Duh!

Kidnapper: Wee, you know your ex girlfriend, Bianca, right?

Joe: Yeah. What's that have to do with anything?

Kidnapper: Well, I dated her mom in high school. It didn't end very well.

Joe: What do I have to do with all that?

Kidnapper: It's my way of getting back at her by taking her daughter's ex boyfriend.

With Nick, Bianca, Kali, and Sterling.

Kali: *Whispers* I can't believe this!

Bianca: *Whispers back* Why? He just said it.

Kali: No, not that. I can't believe he didn't mention me!

Nick: Shut up! Bianca, you go untie Joe. Me, Kali, and Sterling will go distract the kidnapper.

Bianca: Got it.

Nick, Kali, Sterling: *Runs to the kidnapper*

Bianca: *Runs to Joe*

Joe: Hi.

Bianca: Hi. *Starts untying him*

Joe: Why are you doing this?

Bianca: Why am I doing what?

Joe: Helping me. I thought you hated me.

Bianca: I could never hate you.

With Kali, Nick, Sterling, and the kidnapper.

Kidnapper: *Calls out his buddies.*

Buddy 1: *Grabs Nick. Ties him up*

Buddy 2: *Grabs Kali and Sterling. Ties them up back to back*

Nick: You won't get away with this!

Kidnapper: Just watch me.

Kali: Do you have a girlfriend?

Kidnapper.: No. Why?

Kali: If you fell in love, you'd be happier.

Kidnapper: You know what?Kali: What?

Kidnapper: I'M FED UP WITH ALL YOU DAMN TEENAGERS!

Sterling: What are you gonna do with us?

Kidnapper: Who's the oldest between the two sisters?

Kali: I am. I'm older than Bianca, so I am.

Kali: What?Kidnapper: Yeah.

Sterling: Don't kill her, kill me!

Kidnapper: Okay. *Pulls out a gun*

Sterling: *closes his eyes*'

Kidnapper: *Shoots him*

Kali: No!

Kidnapper: *Laughs evilly. Walk into another room*

Joe and Bianca: *Runs over to them*

Nick: Bianca, call an ambulance. Joe, untie us.

Joe: *Starts untying them*

Bianca: *Calls the hospital*

Doctor: Hello.

Bianca: We need an ambulance.

Doctor: Where are you?

Bianca: *Gives him the address.*

Doctor: Okay. We'll be right there.

The ambulance comes. They put Sterling in it. At the hospital.

Sterling: *Sleeping in the hospital bed*

Kali: Will he be okay?

Doctor: He'll be fine.

Kali: Can you transfer him to the California hospital?

Doctor: Yes.

Kali: Okay. Thanks.

Doctor: No problem.

Kali, Nick, Joe, and Bianca go back to the Jonas house, in Joe's room. With Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: *Feeling awkward* You have a nice room.

Joe: Thanks. Listen Bianca, I need to talk to you about something.

Bianca: About what?

Joe:*Trying not to meet Bianca's eyes. Looks down* I'm so stupid.

Bianca: *Pushes his head up with her hand making him look into eyes* How are you stupid?

Joe: *Looks away* For not telling you that we were going to move.

Bianca: It's okay.

Joe: Bianca, can I ask you something?Bianca: *Nervous* Yeah.

Joe: Will you go back out with me

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: Great.

Bianca: We should go downstairs.

Joe: Yeah.

They go downstairs.

Kali: Bianca, it's time to go back to California.

Bianca: What about Sterling?

Kali: They've already transferred him to the California hospital.

Bianca: Okay. Bye, Joe.

Joe: Bye *Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

Kali: *Shocked* Ummm. Bianca, we have to go.

Bianca: *Pulls away* Okay. Bye. *Leaves*

In the car.

Kali: Why'd you and Joe kiss?

Bianca: Ummm. We didn't.

Kali: Yes you were.

Bianca: We were talking real close.

Kali: oh yeah. With your tongues?

Bianca: Sure.

(Monday) At school. At lunch.

Bianca: *Smiling*

Jake: Bianca, why so happy?

Bianca: Because… *Phone Rings* Oh. Hold on. *Answers it* Hey.

Joe: Hey babe.

Selena: *Grabs Bianca's phone and acts like Bianca* How's it going?

Joe: Good. You?Selena: Awesome. Wait. You sound familiar. Is this Joe?Joe: Yeah. You knew that.

Selena: Oh, right. Why are we talking again? Jog my memory.

Joe: We're dating again.

Selena: *Shocked* How'd it happen. Jog my memory.

Joe: It's a long story and you already know.

Selena: Okay. Gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: Sel.

Selena: *Hands Bianca her phone* Guess it was for you.

Bianca: Sel!

Selena: Sorry. *Smiles*

Bianca: Okay. What did you find out?

Selena: You and Joe! Why didn't you tell us?

With Kali.

Jeanette: Where's Sterling?

Kali: At the hospital.

Drake: Why? What happened?

Kali: he got shot, but he's okay.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Kali: So, you're dating Joe? Right?Bianca: *Thinks: Maybe, I should give in* Yes.

Kali: I knew it.

Bianca: Whatever.

Is the relationship gonna last between Bianca and Joe?

Is Sterling gonna be okay?

Forbidden Love: Episode 19

A Boe Love Story: Court

Sterling: *Still unconscious*

Kali: *Staring at Sterling* WAKE UP!

Bianca: Seriously Kali?

Kali: What? He hasn't been awake in like a week.

Bianca: Well, yelling "Wake up" at him won't get him to wake up anytime soon.

Kali: Well, it could.

Bianca: Just let him wake up on his own.

Kali: Well, that'll take too long.

Bianca: You know what? I think I'm just gonna go. I don't feel like talking to someone that's not listening.

Kali: Fine. Just leave me here with this boy who doesn't even remember me, who's not even conscious.

Bianca: I'm leaving now. *leaves*

Kali: *Takes Sterling's hand


	2. Chapter 1

Forbidden love: Episode 1

A Boe love story: The New Kid

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie:*Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast*

Denise: Boys do you know where Joseph is?

Nick: *Looking up from his cereal* Yeah mom, he's still sleeping. But don't worry. We still have an hour and a half before we have to leave for school. He's got plenty of time.

Denise: I should go wake him up, right now. *Goes upstairs and knocks on Joe's bedroom door*

Joe: *Groans* Mom, GO AWAY! You're ruining my life. I have to make new friends. This is a whole new state, new school, and new teachers. Why didn't you let me stay with Cole and Dylan?

Denise:*Almost crying* Because I don't want to lose you. You know we only moved because your dad got a promotion in his job. *Sad* Please get up and get ready for school. I want you to at least give it a try. I want you to go to this school for at least a month and if you don't like it, I'll see what I can do. Maybe you'll meet some really cool people or meet a girl and fall in love.

Joe: *Thinks: Me? Fall in love? Yeah right. I'm not going down that road again.**Hears the sadness in her voice* Okay, mom, I'll try. I'm getting up right now.

Denise: Thank you honey *Walks away*

Joe: *Gets dressed and looks in the mirror. Fixes his hair and makes sure his clothes aren't wrinkled. Runs downstairs* Hey mom. I think I'm just going to head to school

Denise: Sweetie, school doesn't start for another hour. Why would you go now?

Joe: I know. But I want to get to school early so I can get to know where the cafeteria, gym, and where my classes are.

Denise: *Laughs*

Joe: What's so funny?

Denise: Joseph, sweetie. The principal sent a young lady that are in most of your classes and she'll be here any minute looking for you. And…

Joe: *Cuts her off*Whoa, whoa. Back it up mom. She's coming here?

Denise: Yes and the principal told her to let you sit with her and her friends at lunch and if you don't have a class with her, she will leave class early to come and pick you up to take you to your next class. Kevin, by the way since you have graduated from high school and me and your father have to work, do you mind if you take Frankie to school and back here when school ends?

Doorbell rings

Joe: I'll get it *Opens up the door* Hello?

Bianca: Hi. Ummmm, I'm looking for Joseph Jonas.

Joe: Hi, I'm Joseph, by the way, you can call me Joe. *Holds out his hand*

Bianca: Hi, I'm Bianca Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you! *Puts her hand out and shakes his* So, ummm, should we start walking to school?

Joe: Yeah

Joe and Bianca leave. With Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Denise (mom)

Kevin: I'm just going to take Frankie to school. *Looks at Frankie* Come on dude!

Denise: Have fun in 1st grade, sweetie.

Frankie: I will. Bye.

Kevin and Frankie leave. With Nick and Denise.

Nick: I better start going.

Denise: Do you need a ride?

Nick: No, I don't mind walking.

Denise: They didn't assign you anybody to show you around?

Nick: No, I met the principal and I told him that I don't need anyone to show me around.

Denise: Okay, bye honey

Nick: *Leaves*

At school with Joe and Bianca

Joe and Bianca: *Walks into the school*

Bianca: What number is your locker?

Joe: Number B172. Why?

Bianca: So I can show you where that is. *Points at a locker.* There it is.

Joe: Ok, thanks.

They walk to the locker.

Bianca: What do you have 1st period?

Joe: Math.

Bianca: Me too!

They get what they need and start walking to math class. On the way somebody tripped Joe

Miley: I'm so sorry… NOT

Zac: *Laughs* The new kid "fell."

Mitchel: *Smiles* The new kid's such a loser!

Bianca: *Helps Joe up* You okay?

Joe: Yeah *Runs into the boys bathroom to hide and escape the laughter*

Nick: *Walks up to Bianca* HI, I'm Nicolas Jonas. You're Bianca Ace and you're the one showing my brother around. Where is he?

Bianca: Yes. Everyone was making fun of him so he ran into the bathroom. He won't come out.

Nick: I'll try to get him out *Walks into the bathroom* Joe, you need to come out. It's only your first day of school. Things will get better. Do what mom said, make some friends and fall in love.

Joe: Fall in love? Ha, you're funny. LOVE SUCKS!

Nick: Do you think love sucks because Ashley broke your heart?

Joe: Maybe. I don't know. Does that answer your question?

Nick: Yeah, I guess.

With Bianca

Bianca:*Yells* Hey Selena, Demi over here.

Selena and Demi walk over to her.

Selena: We met a really nice guy today

Demi: Yeah and he's kinda cute. *Smiles* His name is Nicolas Jonas. We invited him to sit with us at lunch. Is that okay?

Bianca: Yeah, that's okay. Besides his brother is sitting with us too.

Demi: Oooh. Bianca crushing on the new kid? What's his name? Because Nick said he has three brothers. One younger, two older. *Smiles*

Bianca: I am not crushing on him. Well he's kinda cute and his name is Joseph Jonas. But he likes when you call him Joe. I'm showing him around the school.

Selena: Oh, him. You were assigned to show him around. We completely forgot.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: *Presses ear to bathroom door to hear what Nick and Joe are saying*

With Nick and Joe

Joe: I can't wait till school is over today.

Nick: Don't try to change the subject Joseph. Mom told you that you had to stick it out here for at least a month and if you don't like it. She said she'll see what she can do. Okay. Now just go back out there and go to class.

Joe: I'm not trying to change the subject. I already don't like it here. The people are jerks. The school's like a big maze.

Nick: Not all the people here are jerks and I thought you would be happy to move.

Joe: Happy? Why would I be happy? I left my school, my friends, the house we used to live in since we were little kids. Dylan and Cole offered me to live with them but you know what? I had to say no because of mom.

Nick: That's not what I meant. I meant you left Ashley. You were in love with her, but she broke your heart and you got to escape the humiliation of living with that.

Joe: *Flashback: Door was open so he walked right into Ashley's house.*Ash, babe. Where are you? *Goes into the living room*

Ashley: *Kissing Cody Linley. Looks at Joe* Joey, let me explain.

Joe: *Tears rolling down his face* Explain what? That you're cheating on me?

Ashley: Yes, I mean no, I mean, I'm sorry.

Joe: No you're not, Ashley. I'm through. We're over.

End of flashback

Joe: I'm over it and there's no humiliation. Besides everyone made up a nickname for her.

Nick: What's the nickname?

Joe: Everyone calls her Lip Lock Liar. I think the nickname suits her pretty well. *Eyes getting watery*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi

Debby: *Walks up* Hey. Why are your ears pressed to the boys bathroom door?

Bianca: Because, I'm showing this new kid named Joseph Jonas around and his brother Nicolas Jonas went in there to get him out. We wanted to hear what they were saying so we pressed our ears to the door.

Debby: Oh. Cool

Nick and Joe walk out of the bathroom.

Bianca: Joe, are you ready to go to math class?

Joe: Ummm. Yeah. *Looks at nick* Thanks bro.

Nick: Anytime man.

Joe and Bianca walk to class. At lunch.

Bianca: Joe are you buying or packing?Joe: Buying. Why?

Bianca: Because I packed and I wanted to tell you where our table is. *Smiles*

Jake: *Yells* Bianca, over here!

Bianca: Joe, it's right there where that guy is.

Joe: Thanks.

Bianca: But watch out for Miley, Zac, Mitchel, and Emily.

Joe: Why? Who are they?

Bianca: Miley tripped you * Points at her* Zac, Mitchel, and Emily laughed. *Points at them*

Joe: Okay. Thanks. So I'll see you at the table. *Smiles* Bye *Leaves*

Joe gets in lunch line before Miley did.

Miley: Move loser *Pushes Joe behind her*

Everyone pushed Joe behind them until he was at the end of the line.

Joe: *Gets his lunch and starts walking to the table*

Miley: *Trips Joe while he's walking* Ha loser!

Joe: *Gets up and puts his lunch in the garbage. Puts his trey where you do when you're done with your lunch. Whispers to himself* I'm so telling mom I hate it here. *Sits down at the table*

Bianca: *Looks at Joe.* Hey, are you okay?

Joe: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bianca: You can have half of my lunch if you want.

Joe: No thanks, I'm alright. I'm not that hungry anyway. *Smiles* But thanks for asking.

Bianca: No problem.

With Kali Ace (Bianca's sister) and her friends.

Kali: OH MY GOD!

Sterling: What Babe?

Kali: My sister. Look at her.

Sterling: What about her?

Kali: Bianca and that new kid keep smiling at each other. IT'S DISGUSTING! It makes me wanna puke!

Jeanette: Calm down Kali.

Kali: Never tall me to calm down! I think she's falling for him! How much dorkier can she get?Drake: Dude. Your sister can date who ever she wants too.

Maybe he likes her too. Besides you don't even know if she likes him.

Kali: This is stupid. Why would she like him anyway? I have to find out if she likes him.

With Bianca, Joe, and the others

Debby: Oh and you can use your cell phone in the cafeteria without getting in trouble. And if you get a call or have to make a call, you can go out in the hall to get away from the noise or to keep the call private.

Joe: Cool *Phone vibrates* Ummm, I'll be right back.

Bianca: Did you get a call?

Joe: Yeah. And I have to answer it. I'll be right back. * Gets up and goes to the hall. Answers it* Hello.

Ashley: Hey Joey.

Joe: What do you want? You know we broke up. Please just stop calling me.

Ashley: I can't. I still love you.

With Bianca and the others

Nick: I know that face.

Nicole: What face?

Nick: *Points at Joe* That face. This isn't good.

Chelsea: What's not good?

Nick: I can tell by the face he's making that the person on the phone is his ex girlfriend.

Bianca: Girlfriend? What's her name?

Nick: Yeah. Her name is Ashley.

Miranda: Why did they break-up?Nick: She cheated on him with one of his best friends.

Selena: So, I'm guessing he broke up with her?Nick: Yeah.

Demi: What was the guys name that she cheated on him with?

Nick: His name is Cody. Joe was crushed. He was in love with her and she broke his heart. That's why Joe always says he's never gonna fall in love again. Please don't tell him I told you guys this.

Jake: Why?

Nick: He'll kill me!

David: He doesn't like it when you talk about it?

Nick: Exactly.

With Joe on his cell phone

Joe: NO, Ashley, I don't wanna get back together. IT'S OVER! Leave me alone. *Tears rolling down his cheeks* Bye Ashley *Hangs up*

Miley: *Walks into the hall where Joe is. Dumps her food on him. Yells.* Ha ha loser. Huh, what's this? The new kid's crying? *Walks away and sits back at her table*

After lunch, last class of the day. In music.

Joe: Bianca, what are we doing today?

Bianca: I don't know. She never told us.

Joe: K, thanks.

Teacher: Alright class. Today, we are going to sing for the class. You can sing a song that has been written. But if you write songs, you can sing one of your songs. Any volunteers.

No one raised their hand

Teacher: Alright, I guess I'm going to have to pick. *Looks at Joe* Joseph Jonas. How about you?

Joe: Oh no, I don't think…

Teacher: *Cuts him off* Oh, come on. Sing for us. What song are you going to be singing. *Smiles at him*

Joe: *Gets up in front of the class* Ummm, this song is called that's just the way we roll. Me and my brothers wrote it together.

Teacher: Okay, start singing Joseph.

Joe: *Starts singing. The song ends* Ummm that's it.

Teacher: Thanks Joseph.

Bell rings Kevin picks up Joe and Nick. At the Jonas house.

Paul: How was school today, boys?

Frankie: Great. I made some new friends.

Paul: How about you nick?

Nick: Great *Smiles* me and Joe made some new friends including the girl that was showing Joe around.

Paul: And you, Joe?

Joe: Okay, I guess. Well, in the beginning of school, this girl named Miley tripped me and at lunch she tripped me again making me drop my food and she dumped her food on me. But I made some new friends that make me feel like I'm back at home.

Denise: I'm sorry to hear that, Joe.

Joe: Other than that, it was pretty good.

Paul Would you like something to eat, boys?

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: Yeah.

Joe: I think I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room. *Goes upstairs. Lays in bed.*

Do you think Joe likes it at that school?Do you think Joe and Bianca like each other like Kali said?

Does Joe still wanna move in with his two closest friends Dylan and Cole?

Forbidden Love: Episode 2

A Boe Love Story: Kali Takes A Stand

Kali: *Laying in bed. Talking to herself* What's going on between Bianca and Joe? They wouldn't stop smiling at each other. They can't date. No one ever date or likes the new kid. She's gonna ruin my rep. I have to talk her out of this. I'm gonna make her come clean with her feelings for him.

Bianca: *Walks in* Hey, can I use your phone?

Kali: Why? Use your phone.

Bianca: I need to call Selena to find out what the chemistry assignment is.

Kali: Where's your phone?

Bianca: I left it at Demi's house.

Kali: Okay, speaking of chemistry, what's going on between you and Joe?

Bianca: There's nothing going on between me and Joe. *Thinks: he is nice and the sweetest guy I've ever met. Now that I think about it, HE'S HOT! He always gets me laughing and he's hilarious. Stop Bianca, stop, you can't like him. It'll ruin the friendship.

Kali: So, do you like him?

Bianca: No, why would you ask me that?

Kali: Because I saw the way you were looking at each other yesterday at lunch.

Bianca: Well, I don't like him and we have to leave now to go to school.

Kali: Okay *Grabs her book bag. Grabs Bianca's book bag* Don't forget your book bag. *Hands her the book bag*

At school

Bianca: *Walks up to Joe* Hey Joe. Wanna walk to math class with me?

Joe: sure.

With Kali and Sterling

Sterling and Kali|: *Kissing by their lockers*

Sterling: Babe, you don't seem into this. Are you okay? Are you sick?

Kali: I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm just thinking about Bianca.

Sterling: Okay, now I know you're sick. Alright let's get you to a hospital.

Kali: Sterling, I'm fine. I meant I asked her about Joe today and she said she doesn't like him.

Sterling: Well, maybe she doesn't like him as a boyfriend.

Kali: You're talking about Bianca. Of course, she likes him, she's just saying she doesn't.

Lunch time.

Joe: *Tells a joke*

Selena, Nick, Demi, Jake, David, Debby, Miranda, Chelsea, Nicole, and Moises all laugh.

Selena: *Nudges Bianca* Why aren't you laughing? Normally you'd be laughing.

Bianca: Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts.

Selena: Oh, well it looks like Joe is too.

Joe: OH MY GOD NICK! There's a ten foot tall rabbit behind you!

Nick: *Looks behind him*

Joe: *Hit's the back of Nick's head*

Nick: *Looks at Joe.* Joe.

Joe: What? That wasn't me. It was the rabbit. I told you it was behind you. Shoe little rabbit. Go away. Go back home.

Bianca: *Whispers* I like him.

Selena: *Yells* What?

Bianca: *Yells back* Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, what?

Everyone stares at Bianca's table.

Bianca: What a girl can't like her fruits? Gosh. Stop staring at me. *Walks out of the cafeteria with an apple*

Selena and Demi: *Follows Bianca*

With Joe, Nick and the others.

Joe: *Yells* I want my mommy! *Phone rings* It's restricted. I think it's mommy. YES! *Answers it* Mommy.

Ashley: Joe, it's Ashley.

Nick: I wanna talk to mommy. Give me the phone.

Joe: Okay, let me tell her. Hey mom, your son wants to talk to you.

Ashley: Son? What son?

Joe: *Hands phone to Nick*

Nick: Mommy.

Ashley: I'm not your mommy, you dumbass.

Nick: *Gasps. Yells* We're adopted? Why haven't you told us?

Ashley: Nick, it's Ashley.

Nick: Ashley's our mom?

Ashley: No, you dumbshit. Give the phone to Joe.

Nick: Okay *Hands the hone to Joe*

Joe: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, Joseph J. back.

Ashley: So…

Joe: *Cuts her off* So, how's you and Cody?

Ashley: Great. He's here right now. I have to go. He's about to get in the shower and I have to show him how it works bye *Hangs up*

Joe: OH GOD! Nick, duck.

Nick: Why?Joe: Just duck.

Nick: Okay. *Ducks his head*

Joe: *Chucks his phone at the wall*

Nick: Joe, you smashed your phone.

Joe: Huh?

Nick: You threw your phone. It break. Get it now.

Joe: Oh no, what if mommy calls.

Joe didn't completely kill his phone.

Joe: *Phone rings* Voicemail: Hey, you've reached Joseph Jonas. I can't come to the phone right now.

Denise: Hey Joe. It's your mom. Where's my little Joey.

Joe: *Walks over and stamps on his phone*Nothing to see here. She doesn't call me that. She calls me Jose…

Miley: *Cuts him off* No one fucking cares. SHUT THE HELL UP and go back to your table! *Smiles*

With Selena, Demi, and Bianca.

Kali and Sterling: *Spying from behind lockers*

Sterling: *Kissing Kali*

Kali: *Pulls away* Stop, I wanna hear what's going on.

Selena: You like Joe?

Bianca: No I don't.

Demi: Yes you do.

Bianca: No I don't. Why does everyone think I do? Kali, Sterling, and you guys think I do. Joe is a sweet guy and all, but I don't like him.

Selena: He's a nice guy and did you hear his voice in music class? He can sing… GOOD!Bianca: Yeah, but we're just friends.

The bell rings. End of school.

Joe: *At his locker* Why did it get all quiet at lunch today? It was really weird.

Nick: I don't know. But did you see the way Selena looked at Bianca.

Joe: Yeah.

With Kali

Kali: *At her locker*

Bianca: *Walks up* I'm ready to walk home.

Kevin picks Joe and Nick up. At the Jonas house.

Paul: How was your second day of school, boys.

Frankie and Nick: Great.

Paul: *Looks at Joe* How about you?

Joe: Better than yesterday was.

At the Ace house.

Kali: So, why did you leave the cafeteria today at school?

Bianca: *Doesn't know what to say* Ummm, because it was quiet and awkward.

Kali: Are you sure it wasn't awkward because Joe was there?

Bianca: Yeah, I'm sure.

Does Bianca really like Joe?

Does Joe still like Ashley?

Do you think school will get better for Joe?

Is Miley still picking on Joe or has she given up?

Forbidden Love: Episode 3

A Boe Love Story: COME CLEAN

Kali: *Yells* admit it. You like Joe.

Bianca: *Yells back* No, because I don't.

Kali: Yes you do. He's sweet, nice, cute, and funny!

Bianca: *Getting mad* Don't say that about him!

Kali: Why?

Bianca: *Getting frustrated* because I like him.

Kali: Ha, I KNEW IT!

Bianca: Don't tell anyone.

Kali: Don't count on it.

Bianca: Ugh. I HATE YOU! *Walks away*

Kali: *Calling Sterling* Come on, pick up.

Sterling: Hey babe. What's new?Kali: Bianca likes Joe!

Sterling: How'd you get her to tell you?

Kali: I tricked her. I have to go. Bye *Hangs up. Calling Selena's cell*

Selena: *Answers it* hello.

Kali: Hi, it's Kali.

Selena: Why are you calling me?Kali: Because I need to tell you something really important. Is Demi there?

Selena: Yeah. Why?

Kali: Because I need to talk to her too. Put your phone on speaker, so I can talk to both of you.

Selena: Okay. *Puts phone on speaker* Demi, come here!

Demi:* Walks over to Selena* What?

Selena: I'm on the phone with Kali and she needs to talk to us.

Demi: Okay, Kali. What is it?

Kali: BIANCA LIKES JOE!

Selena and Demi: She does.

Demi: Wait, how'd you get her to tell you?

Kali: I tricked her.

Selena: Oh. Okay.

Kali: Don't tell anyone.

Demi: Bianca's our friend. We wouldn't do that to her.

Kali: Okay, good. *Hangs up*

At school, the next day (Wednesday). At lunch. Joe and Nick weren't at the table yet.

Selena: *Whispers* Why didn't you tell us you like Joe?

Bianca: *Whispers back* Who told you that?Demi: *Whispers* Your sister.

Bianca: Oh. I should've known it was her.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: *Laughs*

Joe and Nick: *Sits at the table*

Joe: Hey guys. Watcha talking about?

Bianca: Nothing.

Selena: What she said.

Demi: Yeah, nothing at all.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Laughs*

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* Hey *Smiles*

Bianca: *Smiles* Hey *Blushes*

Nick: Why are you blushing?Bianca: I'm not blushing. I never blush.

Joe: you're blushing. *Smiles* Your face is getting really red *Laughs*

Bianca: What's so funny?

Joe: Nothing.

End of lunch. End of school.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Walks up to Joe's locker*

Demi: Hey Joe. So, is your brother picking you up today?

Joe: Yeah, why? Do you need a ride home from school?Selena: No. Me and Demi are going to Bianca's house today and her sister's taking us.

Joe: okay, cool.

Kali: *Walks up* You guys ready? We can talk to Joe for a few more minutes.

Nick: *Walks up* Hey.

Joe: Our brother is probably here. Sorry, but we gotta go now. Bye *Leaves with Nick*

Joe and Nick gets Kevin's car and they go home. With Bianca, Selena, and Demi at the Ace house.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: *Walks to Bianca's room and made sure Kali wasn't listening to their conversation.*

Selena: Okay, spill it.

Bianca: Spill what?

Demi: The details? Duh!

Bianca: What details?

Demi: You and Joe?

Bianca: What about me and Joe?

Selena: Why and when did you start liking him?

Bianca: When was yesterday morning before school and I like him because I've noticed he's hilarious, sweet, nice, and he's really cute.

Selena: Cool. So you glad he moved here?Bianca: Yeah *Smiles*

Demi: Are you glad you were assigned to tour him around?Bianca: *Gets sparkles in her eyes* Yeah.

Selena: Do you have his number?

Bianca: Yeah. He gave it to me and I gave him mine.

Demi: We need more details.

Selena: Yeah.

Bianca: About what?

Demi and Selena: *Looks at each other* We should call him!

Bianca:*Smiles* Okay! *Excited. Dials his number and puts her phone on speaker.*

Joe: *Answers it* Hello.

Bianca, Selena, and Demi: Hey.

Joe: This is Bianca, Selena, and Demi, isn't it?

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: *Yawns*

Selena: Did we wake you up?

Joe: Yeah, but that's okay. I don't mind.

Demi: Sorry. We didn't know.

Joe: It's okay, really. I'd talk with you guys any day.

Bianca: Really? *Blushes*

Joe; Yeah. Of course.

Selena: We have to go.

Joe: Okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Selena: You like him a lot. Yeah, that's right. I seen you blush.

Bianca: *Embarrassed*

Demi: *Can see that Bianca's embarrassed* No need to be embarrassed, Bianca. It's no big deal.

Bianca: Why does Miley hate Joe so much?

Selena: Who knows. It's Miley. What did you expect?

Bianca: I don't know. I can't wait to see Joe tomorrow.

Selena and Demi: *Laughs*

Bianca: What? I like him a lot.

Does Joe like Bianca?Will Miley ever be nicer to Joe?

Will Joe ever find out Bianca's got a giant crush on him?

Forbidden Love: Episode 4

A Boe Love story: I Can't Do This

At school (Thursday). At lunch

Joe, Nick, Debby, Moises, Chelsea, Nicole, Jake, David, and Miranda didn't sit down yet.

Selena: You really need to find out if Joe likes you.

Bianca: He probably doesn't like me.

Demi: Who wouldn't like a girl like you? Besides we see the way he looks at you with a gorgeous smile spread across his face.

Bianca: Hey, don't say that about my man!

Selena: technically, he's not your man… yet.

Demi: Besides, it was just a compliment. I don't like him like that. He's all yours girlfriend.

Bianca: Good, thanks.

Joe: *Sits next to Bianca* What are you thanking them about?

Bianca: *Nervous* Ummm *Whispers to Selena and Demi* Help me out guys.

Selena: we complimented her outfit.

Demi: Yeah, we did. Isn't it adorable?

Joe: Ummm, sure.

Nick: *Sits down next to Joe* Hey guys.

The others sat down.

Moises: How have you guys been?Debby and Miranda: Good.

Jake and David: Good.

Selena and Demi: Great.

Nick and Joe: Amazing.

Bianca: Cool *Looks at Joe* Joe can I ask you something about school?

Joe: Sure. What is it?

Bianca: Do you wanna come to my house on Saturday to do some homework?

Joe: I'd love too. But unfortunately I have to ask my mom. She's really protective about girls even if we're just friends.

Bianca: Okay. Call me later and tell me. Okay.

Joe: Okay *Bites his lower lip*

Nick: Our mom will let him go.

Bianca: How do you know that?Nick: Because we tell our mom so many great things about all you guys and she loves us hanging out with you guys and if we tell her who you are, she'll let him go.

Bianca: Great. You can call her right now Joe.

Joe: Okay *Dials his mom's number*

Denise: *Answers it* Hello.

Joe: Hey mom. Can I ask you a question?

Denise: Yeah, sure honey. What is it?

Joe: Well, can I go to my friend Bianca's house on Saturday to do homework?Denise: Yeah, as long as you only do homework.

Joe: I know. I know. Don't worry.

Denise: I'm sorry sweetie. I can't help being protective.

Joe: it's okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: So? Can you?Joe: Yeah.

Bianca: Great. Can't wait.

Joe: Me neither.

Moises: I thought you threw your phone at the wall and it broke.

Nick: He did, but he got another one.

Moises: Sweet!

Joe: Yeah.

Bell rings. School ends Kevin picks up Joe and Nick. Kali drives home. Bianca sitting in the passenger seat

Kali: So, Joe's coming over on Saturday.

Bianca: How'd you know about that?

Kali: Selena and Demi told me. Are you exited?

Bianca: Yeah.

Kali: Cool. We're here.

Bianca: Okay.

The next day at school. At Joe's locker.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey, you still coming over tomorrow? *Smiles*

Joe: Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Bianca: Really?Joe: Yeah

At lunch.

Miranda: So Joe, Bianca, you guys can't wait till tomorrow?

Joe: Yeah, I can't wait.

Bianca: I can't wait either.

School ends. The next day (Saturday)

Joe: *Walking to Bianca's house*

Doorbell rings

Nick: *Opens the door* ASHLEY!

Ashley: Hi, where's Joe?

Nick: Nothing in the world would make me tell you.

Ashley: 5 bucks?

Nick: He's headed to our friend Bianca's house. *Grabs the money*

Ashley: Where's Bianca's house?

Nick: I'll never tell you.

Ashley: 5 bucks?

Nick: Okay *Gives Ashley the address and takes the money* And I'm not telling you what subjects they have for homework.

Ashley: I'm not giving you anymore money, besides I'm broke.

Nick: Damn

Ashley: *Leaves*

With Joe and Bianca. Doorbell rings.

Bianca: *Opens the door* Hey Joe. Come on in.

Joe: Okay. You've got a nice house.

Bianca: Thanks.

Joe: You're welcome. Well, we better get started. We got a lot of homework to do.

Kali and Sterling: *Spying on them from the top of the stairs*

Ashley: *Watching from outside the living room window. Looking into where Bianca and Joe are.

Joe and Bianca: *Pulls out their math homework. They look up from their papers and into each other's eyes. They kiss.

Joe: *Pulls away* I can't do this! I'm sorry. *Leaves*

Did Joe and Bianca mean to kiss?

Is Ashley jealous of Bianca?

What are Kali and Sterling going to do about the kiss?

Forbidden Love: Episode 5

A Boe Love Story: Stay Away

At the Jonas house

Joe: *walks in through the front door* NICK, I'M FREAKING OUT! David, Jake, Selena, Demi, what are you guys doing here?

David: Nick invited us.

Joe: Cool

Nick: What's the matter Joe?Selena: How'd your homework date go with Bianca?

Joe: It was not a date!

Demi: It so was.

Joe: Was not!

Nick: stop arguing guys. So, how'd it go anyway?

At the Ace house. Doorbell rings.

Bianca: *Opens the door* hello

Ashley: hi *giving Bianca daggers*

Bianca: You're Joe's ex girlfriend, right?

Ashley: Yes

Bianca: Nice to meet you.

Ashley: don't act all innocent.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Ashley: oh, you know what I'm talking about. Yeah, that's right. I saw you and Joe kiss.

Bianca: oh no, you don't understand. We were NEVER supposed to kiss.

Ashley: listen up doll face. I leave next Saturday and I don't wanna see you sitting, talking, or hanging out with him. Bottom line is stay away from Joe or else.

Bianca: or else what?

Ashley: Very bad things will happen to you *leaves*

At the Jonas house. Doorbell rings.

Joe: I'll get it. *opens up the door* Hey

Bianca: *crying* Hi

Joe: *sees she's crying* What's wrong? Maybe I can help.

Bianca: nothing and I don't need your help. We can't be friends anymore.

Joe: What? Why?Bianca: Because *lies* I was only your friend cause I felt bad for you.

Joe: What? Then, why did you invite me over to your house?

Bianca: Cause I had to act like I was your friend. I have to go *walks away*

Joe: *shuts the door and sits on the couch next to Nick*

Nick: Who was it? What happened?

Joe: It was Bianca. Never mind what happened. *runs upstairs*

Jake: what's wrong with him?

Nick: I don't know but I'm gonna find out.

Joe: *In his room, crying*

Nick: I'll be right back. Stay here. *Goes upstairs and presses his ear to Joe's bedroom door. Hears that he's crying. Goes downstairs*

Selena: Are you okay Nick?Nick: Yeah, I'm fine, but Joe's not.

Demi: what do you mean he's not okay? Did you find out what was wrong with him?

Nick: No, but he's upstairs crying.

David: well, then you gotta find out what Bianca said to him.

Nick: I know.

Two days later. At school. At lunch.

Nick: I found out what was wrong with him.

Debby: What's wrong with him?

Nick: Bianca told him she was only his friend because she felt bad for him.

Moises: Awww, that's sad.

Bianca: *sits down* Where's Joe?

Nick: Why do you care? You were never really his friend.

Bianca: yes, I was. I only said that because…

Nick: *cuts her off* Because why?

Bianca: because Ashley found out where I lived and threatened me to stay away from Joe.

Nick: yeah, about that. I told her where you lived *has a guilty smile on his face* sorry.

Bianca: Why?

Nick: she gave me 5 bucks. I'm really sorry. But why would she threaten you?

Bianca: Because… ummm. I can't tell you.

Nick: Why not?

Selena: TELL US!

Demi: yeah, tell us. We won't tell anyone.

Bianca: fine! We were doing our home work, then we looked into each others eyes. She threatened me because then we… kissed.

Demi: how long?

Bianca: I don't know, like 30 seconds.

Chelsea: why so short?

Bianca: because he pulled away and said he couldn't do it.

Nicole: but you don't have to listen to Ashley! She's not the boss of you!

Bianca: I know. I was being stupid. But now I wish he was my friend again. I regret saying that. But no one answered my damn question. Where's Joe?

Nick: He's at home. He pretended to be sick so he didn't have to come to school today. Is it alright if I tell him what Ashley said to you?

Bianca: Yeah. I don't care. Go ahead. At least then he would know why I had to lie.

Nick: *phone rings* hey Joe, what's up?

Joe: nothing much. You?

Nick: not much, bro. Can I tell you something.

Joe: Yeah man. Go ahead.

Nick: okay, well, Bianca was really your friend. *tells him the story about Ashley*

Joe: *speechless*

Nick: she's really sorry. Do you forgive her?

Joe: Yeah. I forgive her.

Nick: Great. So, you guys friends again? *puts phone on speaker*

Joe: only if she wants to be.

Nick: *looks at Bianca* do you wanna be his friend again?Bianca:*Nods*

Nick: She said yes.

Joe: okay, so we're friends again?

Nick: Yeah! Got to go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Kali: *walks up* Can I talk to you in the hall, Bianca?

Bianca: I don't think that's a good idea.

Kali: *Grabs Bianca's arm* Come on.

In the hall

Bianca: what do you want?

Kali: you and Joe kissed on Saturday.

Bianca: How did you know that?

Kali: me and Sterling were spying on you guys from the top of the stairs. *Smiles evily*

Bianca: anyway, me and Joe are friends again.

Kali: cool, I guess. Just don't date him.

Bianca: why do you care if I date or not?

Kali: because he seems like a heartbreaker.

Bianca: So, are you saying you care if I get hurt?

Kali: Yes, no, maybe so. I'm protecting you.

Bianca: From what. He's a great guy.

Kali: ok, whatever you say *walks away*

Bianca: *walks back to her table*

What is Kali and Sterling going to do about Joe and Bianca?

Will Joe and Bianca ever get together?

Does Joe seem like he even likes Bianca?

Forbidden Love: Episode 6

A Boe Love Story: Together At Last

The next day, at school (Tuesday) Math class

Bianca: *Sits next to Joe* Listen Joe.

Joe: *Smiles* Yeah.

Bianca: I'm really, really sorry about lying to you about being your friend.

Joe: It's okay. I understand. We're friends again.

Bianca: Thanks for forgiving me. You're awesome.

Joe: You're welcome, and thanks. You are too.

Bianca: Thanks *Thinks: I need to tell him I like him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way.*

Joe: No problem

Bell rings. More classes passed. Lunch time.

Nicole: So Joe, we missed you yesterday.

Joe: I missed you guys too *Sees Miley crying* I'll be back. *Goes to the hall where Miley is* Are you okay?

Miley: I'm fine.

Joe: Why are you crying?

Miley: My boyfriend, Mitchel, just broke up with me. Now go away. I don't wanna be caught talking to a loser.

Joe: Okay. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help. *Walks back to the table* I'm back.

Bianca: Why were you talking to Miley? She's mean to you.

Joe: Well, she was crying and I was just being nice.

Bianca: Why? She trips you, dumps her food on you, calls you names and you be nice to her.

Joe: Well,,, yeah

Bianca: Why was she crying?

Joe: Her boyfriend broke up with her.

Bianca: Ha, I wonder why. *Says sarcastically*

Miranda: Stop Bianca. She may be a no good, spoiled, brat. But still, don't stoop to her level.

Joe: Yeah. I don't wanna… I mean we don't wanna see you like that. *Puts his hand on her shoulder*

Bianca: Thanks *Gives him a friendly hug*

Joe: *Hugs back*

Bianca: *Pulls away because it was awkward.*

Everyone at that table looks at each other except Bianca and Joe.

Joe: What?

Bianca: Yeah. Why is everyone looking at each other?

Selena: You guys just hugged!

Demi: Can me and Selena go over to your house after school today?

Bianca: Sure, I'll ask my sister.

Kali: *Walks up* Ask me what?

Bianca: Can Selena and Demi come over?

Kali: Yeah. Sure.

Bianca: Okay. Thanks.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house. In Bianca's room.

Selena: How was your hug with Joe?

Bianca: *Smiles. Thinks about the hug* Good

Demi: How'd he smell?

Bianca: *Laughs* How'd he smell?

Demi: Yeah, you know, his scent?

Bianca: Oh that. Nice.

Selena: What did his scent smell like?

Bianca: Sweet-smelling.

Demi: Wow. You need to find out if he likes you!

Bianca: I know, but I can't just go out and ask him.

At the Jonas house. With Joe and Nick sitting in the living room.

Nick: So, you like Bianca?

Joe: No

Nick: Yeah, you do.

Joe: No, I don't

Nick: Yeah, you do

Joe: No, I don't

Nick: Okay fine, you don't.

Joe: Yes, I do

Nick: Ha. You just admitted it!

Joe: Damn. I have to find out if she likes me too!

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Joe: Can I talk to you in the hall. *Has a dreamy smile on his face*

Bianca: Yeah, of course. *Smiles*

In the hall

Joe: Listen Bianca. I've been thinking lately.

Bianca: About what?

Joe: Well… about US

Bianca: *Suddenly gets nervous* What about us?

Joe: I wanna know… ummm… will you be my… ummm *Smiles* girlfriend?

Bianca: Yes, I'd love too! *Bites lower lip. Grins*

Joe: Great *Leans in. Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

At their table

Debby: *Sees Joe and Bianca kissing* Look *Points at them* aww.

Nick: What?

Debby: Look!

Nick, Selena, Demi, David, Jake, Moises, Nicole, Chelsea, and Miranda looks to see where Joe and Bianca are kissing.

Chelsea: Awww, they make such a cute couple.

Nick: Oh no.

Selena: What? They're just kissing!

Nick: Yeah, but you don't understand. Our mom's really protective with girls. Like too… protective.

Bianca and Joe sits down.

Bianca: *Smiles* Hey guys.

Joe: We're back.

Nick: Admit it!

Joe: Admit what? *Smiles*

Nick: You know what I'm talking about. That's right. We seen you guys kissing.

Bianca: *Looks at her food. Embarrassed* Don't look at me. It was all him. *Points at Joe*

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* Ugh.

Bianca: WHAT! *Holds up notebook to the side of her face where Joe was looking* Stop staring! Staring is rude!

Joe: *Smiles. Looks at Nick* Can you believe her?Moises: Are you guys dating?

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other. Smiles* Yeah.

Demi and Selena: Aww, Chelsea was right. You guys are the perfect couple.

Bianca: Thanks, you guys.

Joe and Bianca: *About to kiss*

Nick: Oh my god! No visuals please! Put the lips away!

Joe: Ugh, fine.

Nick: By the way. Oh, you're gonna laugh *Laughs* Okay anyway, I texted Kevin and told him you were kissing Bianca and he probably told mom. Isn't that funny?

Joe: I'm not laughing. Nicolas Jerry Jonas, YOU'RE DEAD!

Bianca: Calm down Joe. How protective can she be?

Joe: You haven't seen her yet.

Bell rings. School ends. Everyone went home except Joe and Bianca.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing outside of the school*

Someone beeps at Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: *Pulls away* That's my mom *Kisses Joe on the cheek* bye Joey. *Smiles*

Tammy Ace (mom): Who's that boy?

Bianca: *Gets in the car* My new boyfriend. He asked me out today. He's a really sweet guy.

Tammy: If he hurts you, tell me and I'll take care of it. When did you meet him?Bianca: You know the guy I had to show around because he was new?

Tammy: Yeah, why?

Bianca: Because he was the new kid.

Mom: He's a cutie.

Bianca: Mom. Don't say that around him. Okay?

Tammy: Fine.

Bianca: Anyway, where's Kali?

Tammy: She's at home.

Bianca: Okay, don't tell her I'm dating Joe.

Tammy: Why?Bianca: Because she told me to stay away from him.

Tammy: Why? He seems like a great guy.

Bianca: He is, mom. She thinks he's a heartbreaker, but he's only had one girlfriend. Her name was Ashley and he dated her for three years. He was madly in love with her and he caught her kissing one of his best friends. He said he would never date or love again. Then he started to date me. But don't mention this to him.

Tammy: Oh honey, I won't. I want to meet him and his parents face-to-face.

Bianca: His parents?

Tammy: Yes.

Bianca: I don't know. His mom's a little over protective with girls. So, can I call him and ask him if his parents can know we're dating?

Tammy: Sure.

They got home. Bianca ran to her room.

Bianca: *Calling Joe*

Joe: *Answers it* Hey babe.

Bianca: Hey Joey. Can I ask you something?

Joe: Sure.

Bianca: My mom wants to meet you and your parents face-to-face. Can she?

Joe: You mean my parents are gonna find out we're dating?

Bianca: Yeah!

Will Joe say yes to Bianca's mom meeting him and his parents?

Will Kali ever find out about Bianca and Joe?

Why does Kali think Joe's a heartbreaker?

Forbidden Love: Episode 7

A Boe Love Story: Protection

Joe and Bianca: *On the phone*

Joe: Ummm. I guess that'll be fine.

Bianca: Okay thanks Joe. Do you wanna continue talking?

Joe: Sure.

Bianca and Joe were up till 3:00 AM talking to each other on the phone. At school. Lunch time. No one was at the table except Joe and Bianca. They fell asleep. The other people sat down.

Jake: What's wrong with Joe and Bianca?

Nick: They stayed up until 3:00 AM talking to each other on the phone. Watch this.

Selena: Wakes Bianca up*

Bianca: What?

Selena: We're gonna wake up Joe.

Bianca: Oh, I gotta see this.

Nick: Joe, wake up. It's time for school.

Joe: *Groans* But it's Saturday.

Nick: No it's not. It's Wednesday.

Joe: Tell mom I'm sick.

Nick: But don't you wanna see your girlfriend?

Joe: Yeah

Nick: Then get your ass up.

Joe: *Wakes up* Where am I? I thought I was in my room, sleeping.

Bell rings. School ends. A couple days passed, it's Saturday.

Tammy: *Knocks on the Jonas front door*

Denise: *Opens the door* Hello

Tammy: Hi, my name is Tammy.

Denise: Nice to meet you. I don't mean to de rude, but I don't know you.

Tammy: I know. I'm Bianca's mom.

Denise: Oh. So, what are you doing here?

Tammy: Bianca and Joe are now officially dating.

Joe: *Coming downstairs. Sees Tammy and Bianca. Forgot they

were coming on Saturday.*

Nick: *Sitting on the couch. Yells.* Bach it up, Joe.

Denise: Joseph, come here.

Joe: *Smiles to his mom. Smiles at Bianca* Yeah mom?

Denise: Why didn't you tell me you and Bianca were dating?Joe: Because you're over protective when it comes to girls.

Denise: Oh, honey. You and Bianca, go to your room. I need to talk to her mom.

Joe: Okay: *Leaves with Bianca*

Denise and Tammy: *Sits down on the couch and starts talking*

With Joe and Bianca sitting on Joe's bed.

Joe: I hope my mom approves of me dating you.

Bianca: What do you mean approve?

Joe: I mean if me or my brothers gets a girlfriend, my mom has approve of the girl so we can date her. She'll approve of you. She likes you.

Bianca: How do you know she likes me?

Joe: Because I've told her so many great things about you. She thinks you're a great girl and she likes you.

Bianca: Great *Smiles. Kisses him*

Joe: *Pulls away* Let's go downstairs. They're probably done talking. *Gets up. Grabs Bianca by the hand and helps her up*

Joe and Bianca: *Goes downstairs*

Tammy: Hey guys *Smiles*

Denise: we've decided that YOU CAN DATE HER!

Joe: YES! *Picks Bianca up, spins her around and hugs her*

Bianca: *Laughing. Hugs him back* You can put me down now, Joe.

Joe: *Puts her down* Oh, sorry.

Bianca: It's okay

Joe: So… ummm… do you wanna go for a walk?

Bianca: Sure. Let's go

They leave holding hands. On the walk. They go to the beach.

Bianca: Where are we going? *Closing her eyes*

Joe: You'll see. *Guiding her* Here we are. Open your eyes.

Bianca: It's beautiful.

Joe: I know. That's why I chose to come here. It reminds me of you.

Bianca: Awww, thanks.

Two hours later.

Joe: We better get going. It's getting late. I'll walk you home though.

Bianca: Okay. Thanks Joe.

In front of Bianca's house.

Joe and Bianca: *Standing on the front porch*

Joe: *Leans in and kisses her*

Bianca: *Deepens it*

Tammy: *Opens the front door* Whoa!

Bianca: *Pulls away* Mom! *Embarrassed*

Joe: Hi Mrs. Ace. Sorry.

Tammy: It's okay. I didn't think you would be out here kissing. Joe if you wanna stay for an hour. You can.

Joe: I'd love too Mrs. Ace, really. But it's getting late. I should probably go home. *Leaves*

Wow. Okay. This is the end of episode 7.

Hope you liked it.

Forbidden love: Episode 8

A Boe Love Story: The Truth

Monday. At school at lunch. Joe was the last one to sit down

Joe: *Kisses Bianca on the cheek. Sits down* Hey guys.

Selena: Awww.

Nick: Did mom give Bianca her approval?

Joe: Yeah *Smiles. Gets sparkles in his eyes. Phone rings* Hello.

Cole and Dylan: *Puts phone on speaker* Hey dude.

Selena: Joe, put your phone on speaker.

Joe: Okay *Puts his phone on speaker* How's it down there?

Dylan: Pretty good. How about down there?Joe: Awesome.

Cole: Does a girl have something to do with that?

Joe: *Laughs* Cole.

Nick: He has a girlfriend. Does that answer your question?

Cole: Hell yeah.

Dylan: What's her name?

Cole: Can we talk to her?

Joe: *Looks at Bianca*

Bianca: Sure, I'll talk to them.

Joe: Okay. You guys can talk to her. *Hands phone to Bianca*

Bianca: Hi, I'm Bianca, Joe's girlfriend.

Dylan: I'm Dylan.

Cole: I'm Cole.

Dylan: How long have you and Joe been dating?

Bianca: About a week.

Cole: Can we talk to you and Joe?Bianca: Yeah, sure.

Dylan: Never mind. We have to go.

Joe and Bianca: Okay, bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: They're nice.

Joe: I know. I've known them since kindergarten.

Demi: Cool.

Bell rings. After school. By Joe's locker.

Joe: and Bianca: *Kissing*

Sterling: *Sees them kissing. Runs the other way*

Nick:*Sees them kissing. Walks up to them* Yo, Romeo, Juliet. Put the lips away.

Joe: *Pulls away* What do you want, Nicolas?

Nick: Kevin was late. He's here right now, though. Bianca, I think your mom's here too.

Bianca: Okay, thanks Nick.

Joe, Nick, Bianca: *Walks out of the school*

Joe and Nick: *Gets in Kevin's car*

Bianca: *Gets in her mom's car*

With Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

Kevin: Joe, was that your girlfriend?Joe: Yeah. *Smiles* That's her.

At the Jonas house.

Denise: Hi boys.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Frankie: Hey mom.

Frankie: School was awesome today.

At school the next day. At lunch. With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: *Studying for a science test*

Sterling: Are you okay? Why are you studying?Kali: I'm fine. I have a science test next period.

Jeannette: Good

Sterling: Kali, would've I told you, I seen Bianca kissing someone?

Kali: I would say, "really, who?"

Sterling: Okay, well I really seen her kissing someone.

Kali: Who?

Sterling: Joe.

Kali: *Rips the science book in half* I told her to stay away from him!

Drake: What the hell. Why would you tell her to stay away from him?

Kali: I don't know. I just did.

Sterling: *Staring at the broken science book* I'm so glad that wasn't me!

Kali: *Staring at Bianca and Joe*

Joe: *Kisses Bianca on the cheek*kali: You're right Sterling. They are dating.

Sterling: I know.

School ends. At the Ace house.

Bianca; Bye. I'm leaving now.

Kali: *Thinks: she's going to Joe's* Where are you going?Bianca: *Thinks: Joe's* Ummm, Selena's. *Leaves*

At the Jonas house.

Joe: Bianca's gonna be here any minute. How do I look?

Nick: You look amazing, man.

Joe: You sure?

Nick: I'm sure. *Getting annoyed*

Doorbell rings.

Frankie: *Opens the door* You looking for Joe?

Bianca: *Smiles* Yeah. Oh, aren't you a cutie?

Frankie: Yes I am, Babe.

Bianca: What?

Joe: *Looks at Frankie* Go watch cartoons or something. Sorry about him.

Bianca: It's okay.

Joe and Bianca: *Leaves*

At the beach.

Joe: Can you turn around, so your back is facing me?

Bianca: Ummm, sure. *turns around*

Joe: Close your eyes.

Bianca: Okay. *Closes her eyes*

Joe: *Takes a necklace out of his pocket and puts it on her*

Bianca: *Turns around so she's facing Joe* I love it *Kisses him softly*

Joe: *Kisses back. Pulls away* I kinda figured you would. *smiles* it's getting late. May I walk you home?

Bianca: *Laughs* Sure.

Joe: *Walks her home* Bye. *Kisses her. Leaves*

Bianca: *Walks in through the front door. Smiles*

Kali: *Sitting on the couch. Sees the necklace* Who gave you that necklace?

Bianca: Ummm. *smiles*

Kali: Perhaps Joe?

Bianca: What?

Kali: I know you guys are dating! How long did you think you could keep this from me?Bianca: Way longer than this. Wait! Who told you?Kali: Sterling saw you guys kissing! I told you to stay away from him.

Bianca: Well, I don't have to do what you say. Besides mom thinks he's good for me. *Runs upstairs to her room*

Why does Kali not want Bianca to date Joe?

What's Kali gonna do about them dating?

Is she gonna try to come between them?

Forbidden Love: Episode 9

A Boe Love Story: Half Way There

At school. At lunch. Joe and Bianca were the only ones at their table.

Joe: *Kissing Bianca*

Bianca: *Kissing back*

The other people that sit there, sat down.

David: I think I just lost my appetite.

Joe: *Pulls away* Sorry *Smiles*

Debby: That's okay.

Miranda: You guys are a couple now.

Nicole: We're just gonna have to get used to all the mushy, gushy junk.

Bianca: Nicole, it's not junk. It's romantic.

Bell rings. Next class. French.

Teacher: Okay class. Hope you had a nice lunch.

Bianca:*Daydreaming*

Teacher: What does bonsoir mean? Bianca, do you know?Bianca: *Stops daydreaming* Know what?Teacher: Bianca, you've never been disconnected from this class. What's going on?

Selena: She's fine, really.

Teacher: Okay, anyway. Bianca, what does bonsoir mean?

Bianca: Bonsoir. Oh, I know that. Bonsoir means hello.

Teacher: no, bonjour means hello. Bonsoir means good evening.

Bianca: Oh, I so knew that. Sorry.

Teacher: It's okay.

Bell rings. School ends.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing outside of the school*

Joe: *While kissing Bianca* I love you.

Bianca: *Pulls away* What did you just say?

Joe: I said I love you.

Bianca: WHAT? You can't LOVE me!

Joe: Why? I do.

Bianca: No, you don't!

Selena and Demi: *Walks out the front doors of the school*

Selena: Don't what?

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other* Nothing.

Demi: Tell us!

Nick: *Walks out the front doors of the school* Tell you what?

Joe: Oh, look, Nick. Kevin's here. *Grabs nick's arm*

Nick and Joe: *Gets in Kevin's car and leaves*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Bianca: Wow *Laughs*

Selena: Tell us why you said "no, you don't."

Bianca: Oh, no reason.

Demi: There's always a reason. NOW TELL US!

Bianca: Joe said *Thinks whether she should tell them what he really said or not* Some things.

Selena: OOOH. What did he say?

Bianca: He said he l-l-loves me.

Demi: WHAT? Tell us everything.

Bianca: *Tells them what happened*

Selena: Awww. Do you love him?

Bianca: I'm not really sure. I don know if I'm ready for love. I'm only in high school. I don't know what love feels like. You know what I mean?

Demi: Yeah, we know what you mean.

Selena: Does he even know what love feels like? I mean, he's only in high school too.

Bianca: I don't know. He said he would never love again and he apparently loves me.

Demi: It'll be fine.

Bianca: I sure hope so. My mom's here. You guys wanna spend the night?Demi and Selena: Sure *They call their moms*

Selena: I can sleep over!

Demi: Me too!

They get in the car and goes to Bianca's house. In Bianca's room. With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Selena: So, Bianca, what are you gonna do about Joe?

Bianca: What about him?

Demi: You know. About him loving you?

Bianca: Oh that. Nothing.

Selena and Demi: *Shocked* NOTHING!

Bianca: Or I could tell him I'm not ready for love.

Selena: I like that idea.

Demi: Me too.

At school. At lunch.

Debby: So, after school, did you and Joe make out, Bianca?

Joe: Well, I gotta go. *Gets up*

Nick: *Grabs Joe by the shoulder and pulls him down* No, you gotta stay. I'm still trying to figure out what Selena and Demi wanted to know yesterday!

Joe: *Smiles* You will never know!

Nick: *Frowns and kicks Joe*

Joe: OW! He kicked me! *Smacks Nick*

Nick: *Jumps at Joe, making him fall on the floor. Punches Joe*

Joe and Nick: *Rolling on the cafeteria floor, hitting each other*

Everyone's staring at them in shock.

Principal: What do we have here? Perhaps, a fight? Aren't you guys supposed to be brothers?

Joe: Yeah dude, I mean man, sir. You are the man!

Nick: We're very sorry! We're brothers. We're supposed to fight. It's kinda our jobs!

Principal: How would you like it if I called your parents and told them that?

Joe: They wouldn't like that.

Nick: We're begging you. PLEASE, don't call them!

Principal: Fine. You're off the hook this time. Now, go back to your table and eat your lunch.

Joe: Yes ma'am, I mean sir. *Grins*

Principal: I don't like you. I could let your brother beat the living shit out of you, but I would get fired. *Walks away*

Joe and Nick: *Sits down at the table*

Bianca: Joe, can I talk to you in the hall?

Joe: Sure babe.

They walk to the hall.

Joe: So, what do you wanna talk to me about?

Bianca: About what you said yesterday.

Joe: Okay.

Bianca: I don't know what love feels like and neither do you!

Joe: Yes I do.

Bianca: Then, what does it feel like?

Joe: *Smiles* You really wanna know?

Bianca: Yes, I really wanna know. Now tell me!

Joe: Okay, well love is when you're with that person and you know you're meant to be together. You never wanna leave them. You think about them even when you're with them. Bianca, I love you!

Bianca: *Puts her hand over his mouth* Shhh, no you don't.

Joe: Yes, I do. You might think I'm crazy for loving you, but I'm not. You know, it's not that hard for someone to fall in love with you. You can't tell me that I can't love you. I understand that you think you're too young for love. You don't have to love me. It's okay if you're confused about this.

Bianca: Thanks Joe. *Kisses him*

Joe: *Pulls her closer*

Bell rings. School ends. Everyone went home.

Does Joe really understand why Bianca didn't tell him she loved him?

Do you think Bianca loves Joe, but she's not admitting it?

Forbidden Love: Episode 10

A Boe love Story: Chemistry

The next day. At school. Social studies class.

Teacher: *Passing back tests. Gives Joe his. Whispers* You can do better than that.

Joe: *Looks at the grade. Mumbles under his breath* A 35%. I need a tutor.

Kali: *Yells* I got a 100%! In your face! *Laughs*

Teacher: Sit down Miss Ace.

Kali: SHUT UP OLD LADY!

Bell rings. In the hall. Before chemistry class.

Joe: *Walks up to Kali* Kali, I need your help.

Kali: Why would I help you?

Joe: Please!

Kali: Depends. Why do you need my help?

Joe: Well, you're really good in social studies, right?

Kali: Yeah. Why?

Joe: Well, I'm horrible in social studies and I need you to tutor me.

Kali: What's in it for me?

Joe: Anything.

Kali: Break up with Bianca.

Joe: Besides that, anything but that.

Kali: I'll think about it.

Joe: Tell me at lunch.

Kali: Okay.

With Bianca Selena and Demi

Bianca: *Jealous* Why is Joe talking to my sister? They don't even like each other.

Selena: Oooh. Look who's jealous.

Bianca: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Demi: Bianca, calm down,

Bianca: CALM DOWN! NEVER TELL ME TOO CALM DOWN! My boyfriend's talking to my sister! *Slams her locker* DAMN!

Selena: Bianca, I'm sure nothing's going on between them.

Bianca: No, not that. I broke a nail. *Looks at her nail*

Chemistry class.

Teacher: *Passing tests out*

Kali: *Mumbles under her breath* I failed. *Looks at Joe* What did you get?

Joe: 100%. What did you get?

Kai: That's not important. I'll tutor you.

Joe: Great. Thanks.

Kali: If you tutor me in chemistry.

Joe: Okay.

Kali: Come to my house after school. Bianca's going to Selena's house after school to do some homework with Selena and Demi. Bring your social studies and chemistry book.

Joe: Okay.

Bell rings. Lunch time.

Joe: Sorry, I'm late.

Nick: Yeah, man. Why are you late?

Joe: My locker got jammed.

Demi: Why didn't you ask Bianca to help you?

Joe: Well, I figured she was already here. So, I asked Kali help me. *Starts talking to Nick*

Bianca: *Mouth wide open* Joe!

Joe: What?

Bianca: Why?

Joe: *Confused* What did I do?

Bianca: Sorry, never mind.

Joe: Ummm, whatever.

After school. With Joe and Kali.

Kali: When did the war of 1812 start?

Joe: Ummm, I know this. Ummm, it's on the tip of my tongue. In the 1940s.

Kali: No, it's called the war of 1812. So, that means it started in 1812, you fucking dumbass.

Joe: I'm sorry. I told you, I sucked at social studies.

Bianca: *Walks in the front door. Yells.* I'm home. You will never believe how fast… *Sees Joe* What's going on?

Joe: *Holds up chemistry book upside down*

Bianca: Oh, if you're trying to send me a message. I got it loud and clear. I'm so outta here. *Leaves*

Kali: Joe, that's a chemistry book*

Joe: Really? *Looks at the book* Because it looks like French to me.

Kali: *Flips the book right side up*

Joe: Oh my god! Now it's in English! How'd you do that?

Kali: *Hits him upside his head*

Joe: You know what, I don't need to tutor you.

Bianca: *Comes back and presses her ear to the door*

Kali: No, I NEED YOU!

Joe: Good. Cause I need you too.

Bianca: *Shocked. Goes to Selena's house*

Next day. After school. Everyone left, except Kali and Bianca.

Kali: *Sitting on the steps in front of the school reading a chemistry book*

Bianca: *Walks up. Looks at the chemistry book* Chemistry? That mean anything to you?

Kali: No, I hate that subject.

Bianca: So, you have chemistry with Joe?

Kali: Yeah.

Bianca: So you admit it? Ugh. I can't even look at you. *Walks away*

Kali: *Makes sure Bianca can't hear her* Yeah, we have chemistry class together.

Bianca: *Walks up to Sterling* Hey Sterling.

Sterling: What's up Bianca?

Bianca: Nothing much. Just Kali, your girlfriend, and Joe, my boyfriend, have chemistry together. Are you okay with that?

Sterling: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay with that? Everyone knows they have chemistry together. It's not such a big deal.

Bianca: What? Not a big deal? I can't even talk to you people anymore! You guys are sick! *Walks away. Goes home*

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Joe: *Sits down* Hey babe. *Kisses Bianca on the cheek*

Bianca; Hey, yeah, ummm. I'm just gonna go eat my lunch in the hall. *Goes to the hall*

Joe: What's up with her?

Selena: You!

Joe: What did I do?

Demi: You've been spending a lot of time with Kali.

Joe: SO? What's that have to do with anything?

Debby: Well, it's her sister and her boyfriend. You do the math.

Joe: No, guys. I'm tutoring Kali in chemistry.

Nick: Yeah. Joe's always been really good in chemistry.

Joe: Yeah and I didn't ask for anything in return.

Nick: *Tries to hold back laughing, but can't*

Joe: *Looks at Nick and gives him daggers*

Nick: I mean, Joe's just that kind of guy. I mean, he's so nice. It's not even funny. Even know, I laughed two seconds ago. *Smiles*

Bell rings. End of school. Bianca went to Selena's. with Joe and Kali. At the Ace house.

Joe: Can we take a break? My brain hurts.

Kali: Yeah, sure. What are we gonna do then?

Joe: Talk? I guess.

Kali: About what?

Joe: Well, last week, I told Bianca I loved her and she didn't say it back. Do you know why?

Kali: Yeah, but if I tell you. You can't tell her. Okay?

Joe: Okay, I promise.

Kali: Okay. I'll tell you. She's only had one boyfriend before and it didn't turn out so well.

Joe: Okay?

Kali: She told him, she loved him. He said it back, but he almost raped her.

Joe: HE RAPED HER!

Kali: No. he almost did. But she broke up with him and ran away from him before he got the chance to.

Joe: Are you the only person she told?

Kali: No.

Joe: Did she tell your mom?

Kali: No.

Joe: Why?

Kali: Because our mom would freak out.

Joe: Then, who did she tell?

Kali: Selena and Demi. They're her closest friends here.

Joe: Ummm. I think we should get back to work now.

Kali: Okay.

The next day. (Saturday)

Selena and Demi: *Goes to Bianca's house. Knocks on the door.*

Kali: You know, Bianca's at Joe's, right?

Selena: Yeah. Speaking of Joe. It was really nice of him to tutor you in chemistry.

Kali: Yeah.

Demi: And he didn't ask for anything in return.

Kali: What? *Laughs* No I'm tutoring him in social studies.

Selena: Oh my God. I so knew it.

Kali: You promise not to tell anyone?

Demi: We promise.

Bianca: *Walks through the door*

Kali: You guys are awesome. *Gives them a high five*

Selena: You are too!

Demi: Yeah, you are!

Bianca: You're taking my friends too. First, my boyfriend. Now my two best friends. Do you hate me or something?

Kali: I'm your sister. I'm supposed to hate you. It's kinda my job.

Bianca: *Runs out the door*

A couple days passed. (Monday) at school. Lunch.

Bianca: Joe, can I talk to you in the hall, please?

Joe: Sure.

In the hall.

Bianca: Joe, what's going on between you and my sister?

Joe: What are you talking about?

Bianca: You've been spending more time with my sister than you have with me.

Joe: I'm sorry.

Bianca: Are you gonna tell me why?

Joe: Yeah. I'm tutoring her in chemistry and she's tutoring me in social studies.

Bianca: Oh, I can deal with that.

Joe: Good. *Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

Bell rings. End of school.

Do you think Bianca was being a little paranoid?

Will Bianca ever find out, Kali told Joe her biggest secret ever?

Forbidden Love: Episode 11

A Boe love story: Bianca In The Middle

Friday (After school) AT Joe's house. In Joe's room. With Bianca and Joe

Joe: *Phone rings* Bianca, I gotta take this. You don't mind, right?

Bianca: Go ahead.

Joe: *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey guys.

Dylan and Cole: Hey man! Guess what?

Joe: What?

Dylan: We're coming up to visit you over the weekend.

Joe: You are? When are you leaving?

Cole: We're getting on the plain right now. So, gotta go because no electronics on or being used until we're in the air.

Joe: Okay. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca left. 5 hours later. Doorbell rings.

Joe: *Opens the door* Hey guys!

Dylan: It's so boring at our lunch table without you.

Joe: Sorry. I really like it here though.

Cole: It's good to hear that, dude. So, where's your girl?

Joe: *Laughs* She went home about an hour ago.

Dylan: At least you're happy man.

Joe: Thanks. Come on in.

Cole: Okay.

Joe, Dylan, and Cole: *Sits down on the couch*

Joe: You guys wanna go to the park and hang out?

Dylan: Sure.

they leave. At the park.

Joe: *Sees Selena, Bianca, and Demi* Hey, I sit with them at lunch.

Cole: Let's go hang out with them.

They walk over to them.

Selena: Hey Joe. Who's your friends?

Joe: This is Dylan and Cole. They're brothers.

Demi: Obviously. They're identical twins.

Joe: I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom. *Leaves*

Dylan and Cole: *Sees Bianca*Dylan: Well, hello beautiful.

Bianca: Ummm, hi.

Cole: She doesn't deserve you, Dylan. She needs a man.

Dylan: *Laughs* And you're a man?

Cole: I'm more of a man than you'll ever be.

Dylan: No, you're not. Besides, she needs a man that's willing to take risks for her. I'll take risks and you won't. *Puts his arm around Bianca*

Cole: *Pissed off. Puts his arm around Bianca* What up sweet thang?

Selena and Demi: *Looks at each other. Confused*

Joe: *Comes back* I'm back. *Sees Dylan and Cole's arms around Bianca* You guys, that's my girlfriend.

Cole: This is your girlfriend?

Joe: Yeah.

Dylan: We're so sorry, man. We didn't know. We would never try to take your girl away from you.

Joe: Can you take your arms off of her then?

Dylan and Cole: Oh, right. Sorry. *Takes their arms off of Bianca*

Bianca: Okay, then. What do you guys wanna do?

Cole: Make out.

Bianca: Say what?

Cole: I mean takeout. Like, we can take out food from a restaurant.

Joe: Dylan and Cole, can I talk to you over there, please?

Cole and Dylan: Sure. *They walk over with Joe*

Joe: Stay away from my girl!

Dylan: We weren't trying to…

Joe: *Cuts him off* Oh, I know what you were trying to do. Yeah, Cole. I know you said make out. I'm not an idiot. Everyone heard you say make out.

Cole: I'm sorry. But, why would she date a guy like you?

Joe: *Offended* And what's that supposed to mean?

Cole: I didn't mean it like that. You know that.

Joe: Whatever. Just stay away from my girl!

Cole: and Dylan: Okay

Joe, Dylan, and Cole: *Walks back to Selena, Bianca, and Demi*

Dylan: We're back!

Cole: By the way we never caught your names.

Selena: I'm Selena, but you can call me Sel.

Demi: I'm Demi.

Bianca: I'm Bianca.

Dylan: Cool.

Joe: Well, we gotta go.

Bianca, Selena, Demi: Bye guys.

Joe: Bye babe. *Kisses Bianca:*

Bianca: *Kisses Back*

Cole and Dylan: *Jealous* Joe, we gotta go.

Joe: *Pulls away* Sorry.

Joe, Cole, Dylan: *Walk home*

With Bianca, Selena, and Demi.

Selena: Do you think Joe was getting mad that Dylan and Cole we're hitting on you, Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah.

Demi: You know what I've noticed?

Selena and Bianca: What?

Demi: That, me and Sel need to get a boyfriend.

Selena: I know right.

Bianca: I could set you guys up with my cousins. It could be a blind date.

Selena and Demi: NO, DON'T!

Bianca: Okay. Calm down. It was just a suggestion.

Demi: Okay. Good.

With Joe, Dylan, and Cole.

Dylan: Can we hang out with them again tomorrow?

Joe: Sure. But, don't hit on my girl.

Cole and Dylan: *Lies* Okay.

The next day. (Saturday) Bianca, Selena, Demi, Joe, Nick, Cole, and Dylan are hanging out at the YMCA

Joe: *Talking to Selena, Demi, Nick, and Dylan

Bianca: *Jumps in the pool*

Cole: *Jumps in after her*

Bianca: *Comes up from under the water*

Cole: Bianca, I need to tell you something!

Bianca: *Turns around, so she's facing Cole* Okay, go ahead.

Cole: Okay, here it goes. *Grabs Bianca and kisses her*

Bianca: *Tries to pull away, but can't*

Nick: *Sees them kissing* Oh my god.

Selena: What's wrong, Nick?

Nick: Look *Points at Bianca and Cole*

Joe: What the…?

Demi: He probably kissed her.

Joe: I know he kissed her! I just can't believe he would do that! *Walks over to them* HEY!

Cole: *Pulls away* Hey man. Can you believe her?

Bianca: *Relieved that he pulled away* ME? You kissed me!

Joe: I know he kissed you.

Bianca: Joe, I tried pulling away.

Joe: I know. I could tell.

Cole: Listen man, I'm really sorry. I mean, her lips were right there

Joe: Yeah, and you still had no right to kiss MY girlfriend.

Bianca: I'm just gonna go over there with them *Swims away*

Joe: Okay.

Cole: I'm sorry, man.

Joe: Damn you to hell! You know I love her.

Cole: So? She doesn't deserve you. She needs a real man!

Joe: Oh, so now I'm not man enough to date her?

Cole: DUH!

Joe: Stay away from my girl!

Cole: She won't be your babe for long!

Joe: What do you mean?

Cole: I mean, you need to learn how to hold on to your girl!

Joe: FYI, I've been doing fine holding on to Bianca.

Cole: Really? Until you do something stupid and mess things up!

Joe: Well, I'm not gonna do something stupid.

Cole: Yeah… yet.

Joe: You better watch your back!

Cole: *Says sarcastically* Oh, I'm so scared.

Joe: You should be.

Cole: Dude, this is stupid. We shouldn't be fighting over my girl.

Joe: Your girl?

Cole: I mean, a girl.

Joe: You mean, my girl!

Cole: Yeah, whatever. We've never let a girl come between us before.

Joe: That was before you made out with my girl.

Cole: I didn't make out with her. I just kissed her with my tongue.

Joe: Yeah, that's called making out.

Cole: Your point is?

Joe: Keep your lips away from her lips.

Cole: Or what?

Joe: My little friends named righty and lefty will meet your face.

Cole: And my knee will go some where that you don't want it to go. If you know what I mean.

Joe: I know what you mean. I'm not an idiot.

Cole: Really? You could of fooled me!

Joe: UGH! *Walks back to the others*

Dylan: I give you permission to kill my brother.

Joe: Okay. Good. Cause I was gonna anyway.

Selena: Joe, don't.

Nick: Yeah, man.

Everyone left the YMCA. The next day (Sunday) At the Jonas house. Doorbell rings.

Joe: *Opens the door* Hi. Why the hell are you here?

Cole: I wanted to apologize for kissing Bianca. Sorry.

Joe: Apology not accepted.

Cole: Well, fine. In that case, she's a good kisser.

Joe: I know. I kiss her all the time.

Cole: *Jealous* Well, you're just a boy. Pretty soon, she'll realize that she needs a man. Which means she'll want me.

Joe: She'll never want you! *Slams the door in Cole's face*

Cole: OW! *Walks away*

Nick: Dude, calm down.

Joe: Why should I? He won't stop talking about the kiss. He's just tying to make me jealous.

Nick: Well, aren't you?

Joe: Yes, but I don't want him to know that.

Nick: Whatever, they're leaving today anyway.

At the airport.

Cole and Dylan: *Gets on the plain*

Cole: You know, I feel really bad about kissing Bianca.

Dylan: You should, you threw 15 years of friendship down the drain.

Cole: I know.

The plain took off.

This is the end of episode 11.

Is Joe still mad about Cole kissing Bianca?

Will Joe and Cole ever be friends again?

Forbidden Love: Episode 12

A Boe Love Story: Surprise

The next day (Monday) At school. Lunch time.

Joe and Bianca: *Kissing*

Chelsea: Suddenly, I'm not hungry.

Joe:*Pulls away* Sorry.

Nicole: Come on Chels they're a couple. Get used to it.

Chelsea: Sorry!

Bianca: It's okay. We really shouldn't be kissing at the lunch table. Right Joe?

Joe: *Lies* Ummm, right.

Bianca: *Playfully hits him. Kisses him on the cheek*

Joe: *Tries to kiss her*

Bianca: *Kisses him. Pulls away* That's all you get for right now.

Joe: Fine!

Bell rings. End of school. At Joe's locker.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey Joey.

Joe: *Putting stuff into his book bag* Hey Baby.

Bianca: *Kisses him*

Joe: *Kisses back*

Bianca: *Pulls away* My sister is waiting in the car. I gotta go. Bye. *Goes to Kali's car*

Joe: Bye *Gets in Kevin's car*

Nick: What took you so long?

Joe: Ummm. I was kissing Bianca.

Frankie: *Sitting in the back seat* Ew. Gross.

Joe: When you're my age, you won't think that.

At the Jonas house.

Demise: You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

Joe: Sorry. I was ki… I mean I was with Bianca.

Nick: Anyways, where's dad?

Denise: He's still at work.

Kevin: Okay.

The next day at school. Lunch time.

Joe: *Looks at Bianca* So, Bianca, watcha doing after school?

Bianca: Nothing, why?

Joe: Do you wanna go somewhere with me after school?

Bianca: Sure. Where are we going?

Joe: You'll see!

Bianca: Oh, I get it. You're gonna make me wait?

Joe: Yeah.

Bell rings. School ends. In the car with Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: Where are you taking me?

Joe: You'll see. We're here. *Gets out of the car and opens Bianca's door for her*

Bianca: Thank you.

Joe: Your welcome.

They are at the beach.

Joe and Bianca: *Walking in the sand*

Joe: *Looks in Bianca's eyes and kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

They sat on the beach and talked for an hour.

Joe: I better take you home now.

Bianca: Okay.

Joe: *Walks her home and then goes home*

The next day. At school. Lunch time.

Bianca: Joe, I had so much fun yesterday!

Joe: Me too!

Miranda: Awww.

Demi: Where'd you guys even go?

Nick: Knowing Joe. They probably went to the beach.

Selena: Wow. I never knew Joe could be so romantic.

Joe: Hey. There's many different sides to me. Okay?

Nick: Yeah. Like, romance, devious, evil, emotional. Shall I go on?

Joe: No.

Debby: Wow there are many different sides to Joe.

Bell rings. School ends. At Kali's locker.

Sterling: Hey baby.

Kali: Hey Sterling.

Sterling: So, what's new?

Kali: Nothing. But Bianca and Joe went on a date yesterday.

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey, you ready to go home?

Kali: Yeah, bye Sterling.

They leave. At the Ace house.'

Tammy: So, how was your date yesterday with Joe? *Looks at Bianca*

Bianca: Great mom. We had a lot of fun.

Tammy: That's good. I like that boy. Bianca, don't let him go. You're happy with him.

Bianca: Mom, I won't let him go. I like him a lot.

Tammy: Good. He's a really sweet guy.

Bianca: I know!

The next day. At school. At lunch.

Selena: So, how's life?

Nick: Great.

Joe and Bianca: *Looks at each other* I don't think it could get any better.

Jake, David, Moises: Awesome.

Debby: Pretty good.

Miranda: Loving it.

Demi: Awesome.

Nicole and Chelsea: Cool.

Selena: It's good to hear that!

With Kali and Sterling.

Sterling: What's wrong babe?

Kali: *Looking at Joe and Bianca* I hate seeing Bianca happy. She's all smiley and I hate it!

Bell rings. School ends.

Kali and Bianca: *Goes home*

In Kevin's car.

Joe: *Humming*

Nick: Stop humming!

Joe: You stop humming!

Nick: What? I wasn't even humming. You were!

Joe: How can you prove I was humming?

Nick: Touché.

At the Jonas house.

Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Joe: *Walks through the font door*

Joe: Mom? What's with all the boxes? Are you like redecorating or something?

Denise: No boys. We're moving.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Why is the Jonas family moving?

Will Joe tell Bianca?

Forbidden Love: Episode 13

A Boe Love Story: Depression

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Paul: We're moving boys.

Joe: *Holding back tears* Why? This is gonna ruin everything! Why are we moving?

Denise: I can see that you're mad.

Joe: Mad, no. I'm mad as hell!

Denise: Now, now. There's no need to cuss.

Joe: Too late mom! I swear all the time!

Denise: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!

Joe: I'm sorry mom. But, why are we moving?

Denise: Your dad was at work today when somebody tried robbing them. So, your dad picked up the gun and shot the guy. It was self defense. We're still moving.

Joe: No, we can't move. This is gonna ruin everything. I think Bianca's about ready to say she loves me.

Denise: Loves you?

Joe: Yeah. Well, I told her I loved her and she went ballistic. She totally freaked out.

Denise: We're still moving.

Joe: No! I'm not leaving all my friends or my girlfriend!

Denise: Joseph, it's for the best.

Joe: For the best? *Runs upstairs*

Denise: Joseph, sweetie.

Joe: *Doesn't answer*

The next day. At school. (Thursday) Before class started. At Bianca's locker.

Nick: *Walks up* Hey girls.

Selena: Hey.

Demi: What's up, Nick?

Bianca: Hey Nick. Have you seen Joe?

Nick: *Points* He's coming right now.

Joe: *Walking*

Bianca: Hey Joe.

Joe: *Walks right by Bianca without saying a word*

Selena: He probably didn't hear you.

Bianca: Yeah. You know what, you're probably right.

Demi: You can talk to him at lunch.

Bianca: Yeah.

At lunch.

Debby: Where's Joe? He didn't even walk through the cafeteria doors yet.

Nicole: Wait. No. There he is.

Joe: *Walks to a table where no one else is sitting. puts his arm on the table and puts his head on his arm. Flashback*

Denise: We're moving.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: WHAT!

Paul: We're moving boys.

Joe: *Holding back tears* Why? This is gonna ruin everything! Why are we moving?

Denise: I can see that you're mad.

Joe: Mad, no. I'm mad as hell!

Denise: Now, now. There's no need to swear.

Joe: Too late mom! I swear all the time!

Denise: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!

Joe: I'm sorry mom. But, why are we moving?

Denise: Your dad was at work today when somebody tried robbing them. So, your dad picked up the gun and shot the guy. It was self defense. We're still moving.

End of flashback With Bianca.

Bianca: How come he didn't get any food?

Nick: I don't know. Why don't you go talk to him?

Bianca: Okay. Bye. *Leaves*

With Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: Hey.

Joe: *Doesn't look at her* Hey.

Bianca; May I sit down?

Joe: Yeah, sure. Go for it.

Bianca: *Sits down* Can we talk?

Joe: Yeah, sure. About what?

Bianca: Joe, why do you look so sad?

Joe: Ummm *Lies* I don't know.

Bianca: Joe, if you're gonna break-up with me because I didn't tell you I loved you when you told me you loved me. Just get it over with!

Joe: Break-up with you? I'm not gonna break-up with you.

Bianca: Okay. Good.

Joe: Bianca, when I said I love you. I meant : Remember when I came to your house to get you because I had to show you around?

Joe: Yeah. I liked you the minute I saw you!

Bianca: Thanks.

Joe: Your welcome.

Bianca: *Leans in and kisses him*

Joe: *Kisses back*

With the others.

Chelsea: Awww. Look, they're kissing.

Nick: *Looks at Bianca and Joe* Wow. I didn't need to see that.

Selena: *Laughs* It's cute.

With Joe and Bianca.

Joe: *Pulls away* Thanks. I needed that. *Smiles a little bit*

Bianca: Your welcome. But Joe, are you feeling okay?

Joe: Yeah. Why?

Bianca: Because, you look depressed. And you sound like you're flooded with pain.

Joe: I feel fine. But, thanks for asking.

Bianca: Your welcome. *Looks into his eyes* I love your brown eyes. They're so sparkly.

Joe: *Looks away* Thanks.

Bianca: Anytime. Remember when your friends were hitting on me?

Joe: Yeah. Remember when you thought there was something going on between me and Kali?

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: Remember when I wanted to kiss your sister?

Bianca: WHAT?

Joe: *Laughs* I'm just kidding.

Bianca: Good.

Bell rings. End of school. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Sitting on the couch. Watching TV.*

Denise: Joseph, how was school today, sweetie?

Joe: *Ignores her*

Denise: Okay, I see you're still mad.

Joe: Mom, you made us move here and leave all our friends there. Now we have great friends and I have a girlfriend. And now you're making us leave all our new friends and my girlfriend.

Denise: Joe, honey, I'm sorry.

Joe: NO, YOU'RE NOT! I can't believe you're doing this to us! You must love to see us in pain! You never think about us! You only think about yourself!

Denise: I think about you guys all the time.

Joe: You don't do a good job showing it.

Denise: Start packing the things in your room.

Joe: UGH! FINE! *Grabs a box and runs upstairs*

At the Ace house. With Bianca, Selena, Demi, and Debby.

Selena: Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: Sorry. I can't stop thinking about Joe.

Demi: Yeah. He looked really sad and depressed at lunch,

Debby: Yeah. I wonder what happened.

Bianca: Yeah.

At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Slamming stuff into a box*

Nick: *Walks into Joe's room* Dude?

Joe: What!

Nick: I get it, you're mad. But don't take it out on the box.

Joe: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

Nick: You almost done packing?

Joe: Not even close. You?

Nick I have a few more things to pack!

Joe: Nick, you act like you wanna move.

Nick: Sorry, but we have to.

Joe: I know and it really SUCKS!

Nick: You should tell Bianca.

Joe: I don't know how to tell her.

Will Joe tell Bianca that he's moving?

Does Nick wanna move like Joe thinks?

Forbidden Love: Episode 14

A Boe Love Story: Running Away

Friday. At school. At lunch.

Joe: Hey guys. Sorry, I didn't sit with you guys yesterday.

Jake: Yeah. Why didn't you sit with us yesterday?

Joe: Ummm. I had to think, you know, about stuff.

Chelsea: What stuff?

Joe: Nothing, really.

Nicole: *Says sarcastically* Yeah, okay.

Joe: *Smiles a little bit* I'm serious.

Bianca: *Kisses Joe on the cheek* Welcome back to the table.

Joe: Thanks. It's good to be back!

Everyone at that table laughs. Bell rings. End of school. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *In his room, packing. He's packing pics of him and his family and pics of him and Bianca. Looks at a pic of him and Bianca. Tears start to form*

Nick: *Walks in* What are you looking at?

Joe: *Puts pic under his blanket. Wipes a tear* Nothing.

Nick: Seriously, Joe. What are you looking at?

Joe: Seriously, Nick. NOTHING!

Nick: Okay, you need help packing?

Joe: Yeah. That'd be awesome.

Nick: Okay. Hold that thought. I gotta go to the bathroom.

Joe: Okay.

Nick: *Runs to the bathroom*

Joe: *Hurries up and puts all the pics of him and Bianca under the pics of him and his family*

Nick: *Walks in* I'm back!

Joe: Okay.

They finish packing Joe's stuff. Dinner time.

Denise: Who's finished packing? Me and your dad are.

Joe: *Looks up from his plate of food* I am.

Nick: Me too.

Kevin: Me three.

Frankie: Me four, I guess.

At the Ace house. Debby went home. Selena and Demi were spending the night.

Tammy: Bianca. How's your love life.

Bianca: Good, I guess. Joe seems a bit sad. I don't know what's wrong with him!

Tammy: Sorry, to hear that, sweetie. How about you Selena?

Selena: Well, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a crush.

Bianca: Oooh. Who is it?

Selena: Don't laugh.

Demi: We won't laugh.

Selena: Okay. Well, I like Nick.

Tammy: How's it going with Nick?

Selena: I don't know if he likes me or not.

Tammy: Who is nick anyway?

Selena: Joe's younger brother.

Tammy: Cool. What about you Demi?

Demi: I don't have a boyfriend or a crush.

Tammy: Okay. Well, I'll be upstairs girls.

Selena, Demi, and Bianca: Okay!

At the Jonas house. Joe's room. With Joe and Nick.

Joe and Nick: *Playing video games*

Joe: Oh, I'm so gonna beat you.

Nick: Dream on, pretty-boy.

Joe: Hey! Don't call me pretty-boy, ding-dong!

Nick: I'm not a ding-dong. Joseph. You're a nimrod.

Joe: Nimrod? Really Nick? That's the best you got? *Phone rings. Looks at the caller ID* It's Bianca. *Answers it* Hey babe.

Bianca: Hey Joey.

Joe: What are you doing?

Bianca; Sitting on the couch with Selena and Demi. So, you're on speaker. You?

Joe: Playing video games with Nick. I'm not even paying attention to what I'm doing and I'm still beating him.

Selena: Wow

Demi: Yeah. You must be really good at that game.

Joe: Yeah.

Bianca: I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Joe: *Yawns* Dude, it's getting late. I'm getting tired.

Nick: Yeah. Me too. I'm gonna go to bed. *Walks to his room*

Joe: *Tries to fall asleep, but can't. Thinking: I'm moving tomorrow. How am I gonna tell Bianca? I'm gonna miss her, my new friends, the house, the school, and the neighborhood.* *Keeps tossing and turning*

The next morning.

Joe: *Wakes up and goes downstairs*

Denise: We're moving today! Are you exited?

Joe: *Looks at her* No comment.

Denise: Joseph, cheer up.

Denise and Paul: *Starts loading the u-haul*

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie: *Sitting in the front of the u-haul*

Bianca: *Walks up* Hey Joe!

Joe: Hey.

Bianca: Why is there a u-haul here? Who's moving?

Joe: Ummm. We're moving.

Bianca: *Tries to hold back tears, but fails* When?

Joe: Today.

Bianca; Why didn't you tell me?

Joe: I was scared about how you'd react.

Bianca: Do you even know why I came here today?

Joe: No. Why?

Bianca: I came over to finally tell you that I love you, but now, that's all gone! We're done! *Runs off, crying*

Nick: *Heard everything. gets out of the u-haul* Come on Joe. *|Grabs Joe by the shoulders and gets him in the u-haul, then gets in*

Joe: *Speechless. Tears rolling down his face*

Denise and Paul: *Gets in the u-haul and drives off*

Does Nick like Selena?

Will Boe ever get back together?

Will Bianca tell her friends what happened with Joe?

Will the Jonas family ever move back?

Forbidden Love: Episode 15

A Boe Love Story: Amnesia

Previously on a Boe love story, the Jonas family moved. Bianca broke up with Joe. Selena likes Nick. Find out what happens next.

Bianca: *Running home, crying. Goes home and slams the door behind her*

Tammy: Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: *Wipes a tear from her face* Yeah, why?

Kali: Because you're crying, you dimwit.

Bianca: Oh, well, I'm fine! It must be some thing in the air.

Tammy: Maybe.

Bianca: Can Selena and Demi come over?

Tammy: Sure.

Bianca: Okay. *Dials Selena's number*

Selena: *Answers it* Hello.

Bianca: Hey. Is Demi there too?

Selena: Yeah, why?

Bianca: Can you guys come over? I really need to talk to you.

Selena: Okay. We'll be right over.

Selena and Demi: *Knocks on Bianca's front door*

Bianca: *Opens door* Hey guys. Come in.

Demi: So, what did you wanna talk to us about?

Bianca: Joe.

Selena: Okay. But, why are your eyes red?

Kali: She's been crying.

Demi: Oh, why?

Bianca: That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about.

Selena: But, you said you wanted to talk about Joe?

Bianca: Yeah. Short-story-short, what's the point of keeping a long-distance relationship anyway?

Demi: What do you mean long-distance relationship?

Bianca: Well, the Jonas family moved and I just found out today and…

Selena: *Cuts her off* When are they moving?

Bianca: Today.

Demi: Go on! Keep talking!

Bianca: And I broke-up with Joe!

Selena: *Phone rings* It's Nick. May I?

Bianca: Sure. Put it on speaker.

Selena: *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey Nick.

Nick: Hey.

Selena: Did you know that Bianca broke-up with Joe?

Nick: Yeah. I heard everything. He hasn't moved at all.

Selena: Oh.

Joe: *Looking at a pic of him and Bianca*

Demi: Well, what's Joe doing?

Nick: Nothing interesting. Wait, am I on speaker.

Selena: Yeah. We're at Bianca's house.

Nick: Oh. You're on speaker too.

Demi: Oh.

Nick: Bianca was ready to tell Joe, she loved him. But, you know, a bonehead like Joe screws everything up.

Joe: Hey! I heard that!

Nick: Hey. Look at that. Joe's alive.

Selena: *Looks at Bianca* You were ready to tell Joe you loved him?

Bianca: Yeah.

Demi: WOW!

With Sterling and Drake.

Drake: That's a cool motorcycle, man.

Sterling: I know. I'm gonna got take it for a ride right now. *Gets on motorcycle and starts it. Crashes into a tree*

Drake: *Calls hospital*

Doctor: Hello.

Drake|: HI, my best friend was riding his motorcycle and he crashed into a tree!

Doctor: Okay, calm down. We'll be right over there with an ambulance. *hangs up. Goes to the house with an ambulance and puts Sterling in it. Looks at Drake* You can come to if you want.

Drake: I think I'll come. *Calls Kali*

Kali: *Answers it* Hello?

Drake: Hey. Sterling crashed his motorcycle!

Kali: HE WHAT?

Drake: We're heading to the hospital if you want to see him! *Hangs up*

Kali: *Freaking out* Bianca, Sterling crashed his motorcycle! We need to go to the hospital!

Selena: Nick, we have to go now.

Nick: Okay. Bye.

Selena: Bye. *Hangs up*

At the hospital. In Sterling's hospital room.

Kali: Hey babe. How you feeling?Sterling: Who are you guys?

Drake: I'm your best friend.

Kali: And I'm your girlfriend.

Bianca: I'm your girlfriend's sister.

Doctor: He has amnesia.

Kali: How long does it take for the amnesia to wear off?

Doctor: It could be days, weeks, months, and possibly years.

Drake: Years?

Doctor: Yeah. Amnesia can last forever.

Kali: THAT SUCKS!

With the Jonas family in the u-haul/

Denise: You guys don't have to go to the high school. I'm home schooling you. So Joe, what happened with Bianca?

Joe: She got REALLY pissed off, so she broke up with me.

Paul: That's too bad. She was a great girl. We liked her.

Joe: I know.

At the Ace house. Selena and Demi are spending the night. In Bianca's room.

Bianca: I miss Joe!

Selena: We know you do!

Bianca: Apparently, he wasn't man enough to actually tell me they were moving. Why is love so hard? I can't believe they moved!

Demi: I don't know.

Kali: *Walks into Bianca's room* Sterling has amnesia and he doesn't REMEMBER me at all!

Bianca: I'm sorry to hear that.

Kali: Me too!

Bianca: I was gonna tell Joe I lo…. lo…..

Selena: *Slaps Bianca on the back*

Bianca: Love him! Thanks Sel. I needed that.

Monday. At school. At lunch. Sterling's out of the hospital.

Moises: Where's our guys?

Demi: What guys?

Jake: Demz, you know. Joe and Nick. Where are they?

Bianca: *Eyes getting watery*

Debby: Bianca, you should know. I mean, Joe's your boyfriend.

Bianca: *Laughs* My boyfriend? I would never go out with him!

Miranda: But, we would come to the lunch table and you guys would be kissing.

Bianca: Oh, who am I kidding? We broke up, okay?

Nicole: He broke up with you?

Bianca: No. I broke up with him.

Chelsea: Why?

Bianca: I got so pissed off because they were moving! I went over to their house and they were packing up they-haul.

With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: We sit here every day.

Sterling: Okay. What's my name?

Kali: Your name is Sterling. I'm Kali, your girlfriend. This is Jeanette and Drake, our friends.

Sterling: I have a girlfriend?

Kali: *Getting frustrated* YES!

Sterling: Yeah right.

Kali: *Sad* Oh. Okay. Do you remember my little sister, Bianca?

Sterling: No. I don't remember anything.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Tammy: How was school today girls?

Kali: Well, Sterling doesn't remember anything, including me!

Tammy: Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. How about you Bianca?

Bianca: Well, it sucks. I miss Joe! *Runs upstairs to her room*

Kali: Mom, what do I do about Sterling?

Tammy: Well, honey, let his memory come back on its own.

Kali: The doctor said it could last forever.

Tammy: Than, I don't know what to do. Sorry, sweetie. *Smiles*

Kali: It's okay. I'll think of something.

Tammy: Okay.

Bianca: *Calling Selena and Demi*

Selena and Demi: *Answers their cells* Hello.

Bianca: Hey, you guys wanna come over?

Selena and Demi: Sure. *Goes to Bianca's house*

In Bianca's room.

Selena: *Phone rings* It's Nick!

Bianca: Answer it and put it on speaker.

Selena: Okay. *Answers it and puts it on speaker* Hey.

Nick: Hey. Guess what?

Selena: What?

Nick: Joe's making up a song. You wanna hear it?

Selena: Sure. Wait. You're in his room?Nick: No. I'm standing outside his room. If you wanna hear it, I can press my phone to his bedroom door.

Selena: Okay I wanna hear.

Nick: Okay. *Presses his phone to the door*

Joe: *Playing his guitar and singing* She was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever needed and more. But she walked out my door and she went away. Left my heart in two. Left me standing here singing all these blues. Whoo! You left without a single word, not even sorry. It might of hurt worse to hear you say, "I'm leaving, goodbye!" But, your smile still makes my heart sing another a\sad song. I can't forget it. I won't regret it. Cause, I'm still in love with you. *Stops singing*

Nick: *Goes downstairs* That's all he has so far.

Selena: That's a great song! Where'd he get the inspiration for that song?

Nick: When Bianca broke his heart.

Selena: Oh. I should've guessed.

Nick: Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Demi: Now, obviously, Joe misses you too, Bianca.

The next day. At school. At lunch. With Kali and Sterling.

Kali: Remember the time we were spying on Joe and Bianca before they started dating and they kissed for the first time?

Sterling: I don't remember that. Who's Bianca and Joe?

Kali: *Sighs* Bianca's my sister. Joe was dating Bianca but they broke up.

Sterling: Awww. That's too bad.

Kali: What? No, it's good for me, I guess.

Sterling: So, you're saying you're happy with Bianca's misery?

Kali: Exactly. But, when you say it like that, it kinda sounds mean. But, yeah, I love her misery.

Sterling: Why?

Kali: Because, we're sister. I like her misery and she likes my misery!

Sterling: You like each others misery just because you're sisters?

Kali: Yeah, it's kinda our jobs.

Sterling: How is it your jobs?

Kali: We're supposed to make each other miserable. I enjoy her pain. She enjoys my pain. It's disgusting when she likes a guy, because, all she does is smile and I HATE IT SO MUCH!

Sterling: Wow. I never thought pf it that way, I guess.

Kali: Well, that's what sisters are for.

Sterling: Cool, I guess.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house. In Bianca's room.

Bianca: *Laying in bed. Thinking about Joe*

Kali: *Walks in* Bianca, can I talk to you?

Bianca: Sure. About what?

Kali: Sterling.

Bianca: Okay. What about Sterling?Kali: I don't know how to bring Sterling's memory back.

Bianca: Well, what do you want me to do about it?

Kali: Help me come up with something?

Bianca: *Smiles* Are you saying you want my help?Kali: Maybe.

Bianca: If you want my help, you have to admit it. You know what I want you to say. *Smiles*

Kali: *Sighs* I'm not saying it, princess.

Bianca: Fine, I guess, you don't want my help and for the record I'm not a princess.

Kali: *Sighs* Bianca, I need your help. I need your wisdom and knowledge to help me.

Bianca: Okay. Did you try kissing him?

Kali: He doesn't remember me. Why would I try kissing him?

Bianca: Because, if you try kissing him, it most likely will bring some of his memory of you.

Kali: Great advice! I'm going to Sterling's house right now!

At Sterling's house.

Kali: *Rings doorbell*

Sterling: *Opens the front door* Hey, Kali. Come on in.

Kali: *Walks in and sits on the couch* Hey.

Sterling: *Sits next to her*

Kali: *Kisses him*

Sterling: *Kisses back*

Kali: *Pulls away* I gotta go. *Leaves*

Sterling: *Confused*

Will Sterling remember?

Is Bianca's advice gonna work?

Is Kali getting frustrated that Sterling doesn't remember her?

Forbidden Love: Episode 16

A Boe Love Story: Revenge

The next day. At school. At lunch.

Bianca: *Thinking about Joe's smile and sparkly eyes*

Jake:*phone rings* It's Joe?

Selena: Oooh. Put it on speaker.

Jake: *Answers it and puts it on the phone* Hey Joe.

Joe: *Feeling dizzy* Hey man, what's up? *Faints*

Jake: *Hears the floor when Joe fell* Joe?

Joe: Dude, I went to the year 3000!

Jake: *Laughs* Dude, are you okay?

Joe: I fell on the floor.

Jake: Why?

Joe: I didn't mean to. I feel dizzy.

Jake: Wow.

Joe: I gotta go. Bye. *hangs up*

Bianca: *Smiles* I can't believe he called you.

Jake: Why not?Bianca: I don't know. Usually, Nick calls Sel.

With Kali and Sterling.

Sterling: Why'd you kiss me yesterday?

Kali: Because we're dating. You have to remember.

Sterling: I'm sorry.

Kali: This is so frustrating!

Sterling: What's so frustrating?

Kali: Trying to get me to remember!

Kali: Me, our friends, our past together.

Sterling: Oh. Are you sure we're dating?

Kali: I'm sure!

Sterling: You're lying.

Kali: *Pissed off* Ugh.

Sterling: What?

Kali: Nothing.

Sterling: Okay.

Bell rings. End of school. At the Ace house.

Bianca: *Doing her homework and listening to her ipod*

Kali: *Walks in* Hey.

Bianca: *Can't hear her*

Kali: *Yells* Hey. *Pulls earphones out of Bianca's ears*

Bianca: Hey!

Kali: Now you say it.

Bianca: What?Kali: Never mind. So, what homework are you doing?

Bianca: Chemistry.

Kali: Does chemistry make you think of Joe?

Bianca: Why would you ask that?

Kali: Because, you and him had a lot of chemistry together. Just saying. *Smiles. Walks away*

Bianca: Ugh. Why is she always in my face about Joe?

Dinner time.

Tammy: Kali, Bianca, you've barely touched your food. What's going on?Kali: I can't stop thinking about Sterling.

Bianca: Joe's always on my mind.

Tammy: You guys, we need to have the boy talk.

Kali: Not the boy talk!

Bianca: Mom, we don't need the boy talk!

Tammy: Yes, you do. So, anyway…

Kali and Bianca: *Looks at each other and runs upstairs*

Tammy: Alright then.

With Kali and Bianca.

Kali: What are we gonna do?

Bianca: About what?

Kali: Sterling and Joe.

Bianca: What about them?

Kali: Well, Sterling doesn't remember me and obviously, you're still in love with Joe.

Bianca: What makes you think I still love Joe?

Kali: You say you can't get him off my mind. You have a picture of you and him sitting on your bedside table. And, lastly, you're always telling Selena and Demi that you still miss him.

Bianca: Okay. I'm still in love with Joe.

Kali: I know.

Bianca: Yeah. So, what are you gonna do about Sterling?

Kali: I don't know.

Bianca: Me neither.

The next day (Friday). At school. At lunch.

Selena: So, what's new, Bianca?

Bianca: Oh. Nothing, really. You?

Selena; Nothing, really. I was on the phone last night for about three hours.

Debby: With who?Selena: Nick.

Chelsea: What did you guys talk about?

Selena: Joe, school, music, TV, what's going on in our lives.

Nicole: Joe? What about Joe?

Selena: Oh, you know. He's not eating as much as he used to. He spends all day and all night in his room. He still loves Bianca. You know, he won't even talk to his parents about it. He even eats in his room.

Demi: Awww. Did you find out why they moved?

Selena: No. He wouldn't tell me. He said it was kinda personal.

Jake: Bianca, you're being really quiet.

Bianca: I'm Fine.

David: You sure?

Bianca: *Frustrated* Yes!Selena: *Phone rings. Answers it. Puts it on speaker* Hey Nick.

Nick: Hey.

Selena: So, did Joe come out of his room yet?

Nick: No. He's in denial.

Selena: Denial? About what?

Nick: He's too stubborn to admit he still loves Bianca.

Selena: Oh.

Nick: *Walks in Joe's room* Hey Joe.

Joe: *Looks up at Nick* Leave me alone. Who you on the phone with?

Nick: Selena.

Joe: yeah. Whatever. Leave me alone.

Nick: You asked.

Joe: I know. Now, leave!

Nick: Okay. I'm going. *Leaves* Selena, I'm back.

Selena: So, I can tell Joe's in a slump.

Nick: Yeah. He hibernates in his room.

Selena: That's too bad.

Nick: Yeah. It's like he moved out, but he didn't.

Selena: Oh. So, wasn't Joe like the funny guy in your family?

Nick: Yeah. Without him, there's no humor.

Selena: Yeah. I gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bell rings. Next period. French class.

Teacher: Hi, class. Today, we are reviewing numbers in French. Bianca, count up to ten in French.

Bianca: Un, deux, trios,, quatre, cinq, , six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

Teacher: Good job. Okay. Now, let's do greetings and goodbyes. Selena, what's au revoir?

Selena; You're the French teacher. you should know. I don't need to know this stuff. I'm never going to France anyway! None of this stuff makes sense. You should quit and let the principal find ua a descent French teacher.

Everyone laughed except the teacher.

Teacher: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Bell rings. Next period. Study hall.

Demi, Selena, Bianca: *Whispering to each other*

Demi: Wow, Selena. You were hilarious, today, in French.

Selena: I know.

Bianca: *Thinking about Joe. Mumbles under her breath* Joe.

Selena and Demi: *Looks at Bianca*

Selena: What the hell did you just say?

Bianca: Huh? Oh. Nothing.]

Demi: Tell us!

Bianca: I didn't say anything.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Bianca: *Laying on the couch. Watching TV. Eating carrots.

Kali: *Walks in. sits in a chair* Watcha watching?

Bianca: I don't know.

Kali: Then, why are you watching this?

Bianca|: This is what was on when I turned on the TV. I didn't feel like flipping through the channels.

Kali: You bring a whole new meaning to the word "lazy."

Midnight. At the Jonas house.

Joe: *Sleeping*

?: *Climbs through Joe's window. Whispers to himself* It's a good thing this boy left his window open. *Duck tapes Joe's mouth shut. Grabs Joe*

Joe: *Wakes up. Tries to scream, but can't*

Kidnapper: *Climbs out the window with Joe in his hands*

The next morning (Saturday)

Nick: *Walks in Joe's room* Joe, I need to… *Sees that Joe's not in his room. Looks in every room in the house. Worried about Joe*

With Bianca.

Bianca: *Wakes up. Phone rings. Answers it* Hello?

Nick: *Hyperventilating* Hey?

Bianca: What's wrong, Nick?

Nick: It's Joe.

Bianca: What about Joe?

Nick: He was in his room last nick, but, now he's not there. I looked everywhere.

Bianca: I'll help you find him.

Nick: Okay. Thanks. Bye. *Hangs up*

Is Joe gonna be all right?

Will Bianca find him?

Who took Joe?

Forbidden Love: Episode 17

A Boe Love Story: Riddles

Bianca: *Grabs a bag and put some things she might need to help find Joe in it. Runs downstairs*

Kali: What's in the bag?

Bianca: Things

Kali: What kind of things?

Bianca: Nick called me and told me Joe's been kidnapped and I told Nick, I'd help him find Joe. So, I'll be done for a couple of days.

Kali: If you're going, I'm coming too.

Bianca: Why?

Kali: I'm not letting my baby sister fight crime alone.

Bianca: Fine, but, no one else can come.

Doorbell rings.

Kali: *Opens the door* Hey Sterling.

Sterling: Hey. What are you guys doing?

Kali: Bianca's boyfriend has been kidnapped and we're gonna help find him.

Sterling: Can I come?

Bianca: I don't think…

Kali: *Cuts her off* She doesn't think that's a bad idea.

Sterling: So, I can come?

Kali: Yeah. We're taking my car.

Sterling: Okay.

They get into Kali's car.

Kali: Bianca, so, where do we go?

Bianca: We have to go to New Jersey.

Doorbell rings.

Nick: *Opens up the door* Hey guys.

Bianca: Hey. Have you found out anything?

Nick: Well, they did leave a note on the inside of Joe's bedroom window.

Nick, Bianca, Kali, Sterling: *Runs to Joe's bedroom*

Nick *Picks up the note and reads it aloud* Splish, splash, water bash. I am fun. Come swim in me hun.

Sterling: What could that mean?

Kali: This guy's got some serious issues.

Bianca: *Phone rings. Answers it* Hello?

Kidnapper: Did you find the note in Joe's room?

Bianca: Yeah. What is it supposed to mean?

Kidnapper: They're riddles.

Bianca: Riddles?Kidnapper: Yeah. You have to out what all the riddles mean to find Joe and save him.

Bianca: You only left one riddle.

Kidnapper: The riddles leads you to more riddles. And I haven't even told you the best part yet.

Bianca: What is it?

Kidnapper: You have 24 hours to find Joe or your little Joey is going to suffer a lot of pain!

Bianca: What kind of pain?Kidnapper: He'll die. So, that means, a lot of physical pain.

Bianca: We'll be able to save him.

Kidnapper: Good luck. *Hangs up*

Nick: Who was that?

Bianca: The guy who took Joe.

Nick: What did he say about the note?

Bianca: He said that it's a riddle and we have to figure out what it means. The riddles leads us to more riddles.

Nick: Okay. Did he say anything about Joe?

Bianca: Yeah.

Nick: What did he say?

Bianca: He said that we have 24 hours to find him.

Nick: *Grabs Bianca by the shoulder. Pulling her close to his face* What if we don't find him? What will happen?

Bianca: He's gonna kill Joe. Let go of me.

Nick: *Let's go of her* Oh. Sorry. Wait, he's gonna kill Joe?

Kali: Just, shut up and let's figure out the damn riddle.

Bianca: What could it mean?

Nick: Well, it's fun and you can swim in it.

Kali: I got it. The beach.

Sterling: Yeah. Let's go.

They drive to the beach.

Bianca: Look for the next riddle.

Nick: There it is!

Kali: Where?

Nick: Right there, taped to the lifeguard's chair!

They all run to the chair.

Bianca: *Grabs the note and reads it aloud* Where you live, I am there. I am entertaining and fun. I show motion pictures. I have color, but care for none.

Sterling: What's that supposed to mean?

Bianca: Well, obviously, we have to go back to Nick's house.

Nick: We drove all this way to have to go back to my house.

Kali: Do u wanna save Joe or not?

Nick: He's my brother. Of course, I wanna save him.

Bianca: Then, let's figure out the damn riddle.

Nick: *Scared* Bianca, can I tell you something?

Bianca: Yeah, sure. What is it?

Nick: You scare me!

Sterling: Can we just figure out the riddle now?

Kali: Yeah. Let's go back to Nick's house.

They go back to the Jonas house.

Nick: Okay. What's fun and entertaining?

Kali: And shows motion pictures?

Sterling: A TV does.

Bianca: He's right. There's a note right there on your TV.

Kali: *Grabs the note and reads aloud* I am quiet and dark, across the street from the park.

Sterling: What's across the street from the park, Nick?

Nick: I'm trying to think.

Bianca: Well, you gotta hurry. We only have an hour to find Joe.

Nick: Well, can we drive to the park and see?

Kali: Yeah. We have to find him.

At the park.

Kali: Nick, do you have any idea where he is?

Nick: The abandonment warehouse.

Sterling: Where?Nick: *Points* Right there.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Nick: I'm positive.

In the warehouse.

Kali: *Sees Joe* There he is! *Points*

Nick, Bianca, Sterling: *Looks at Joe*

Nick: How much time do we have left?

Bianca: About 40 minutes.

Nick: Okay.

This is the end of episode 17.

Hope you liked it.

Forbidden Love: Episode 18

A Boe Love Story: I'm Coming Joe!

Nick, Bianca, Kali, Sterling: *Watching Joe*

Joe: *Sitting in the corner. Tied up*

Kidnapper: Joe, you wanna know why I took you?

Joe: Duh!

Kidnapper: Wee, you know your ex girlfriend, Bianca, right?

Joe: Yeah. What's that have to do with anything?

Kidnapper: Well, I dated her mom in high school. It didn't end very well.

Joe: What do I have to do with all that?

Kidnapper: It's my way of getting back at her by taking her daughter's ex boyfriend.

With Nick, Bianca, Kali, and Sterling.

Kali: *Whispers* I can't believe this!

Bianca: *Whispers back* Why? He just said it.

Kali: No, not that. I can't believe he didn't mention me!

Nick: Shut up! Bianca, you go untie Joe. Me, Kali, and Sterling will go distract the kidnapper.

Bianca: Got it.

Nick, Kali, Sterling: *Runs to the kidnapper*

Bianca: *Runs to Joe*

Joe: Hi.

Bianca: Hi. *Starts untying him*

Joe: Why are you doing this?

Bianca: Why am I doing what?

Joe: Helping me. I thought you hated me.

Bianca: I could never hate you.

With Kali, Nick, Sterling, and the kidnapper.

Kidnapper: *Calls out his buddies.*

Buddy 1: *Grabs Nick. Ties him up*

Buddy 2: *Grabs Kali and Sterling. Ties them up back to back*

Nick: You won't get away with this!

Kidnapper: Just watch me.

Kali: Do you have a girlfriend?

Kidnapper.: No. Why?

Kali: If you fell in love, you'd be happier.

Kidnapper: You know what?Kali: What?

Kidnapper: I'M FED UP WITH ALL YOU DAMN TEENAGERS!

Sterling: What are you gonna do with us?

Kidnapper: Who's the oldest between the two sisters?

Kali: I am. I'm older than Bianca, so I am.

Kali: What?Kidnapper: Yeah.

Sterling: Don't kill her, kill me!

Kidnapper: Okay. *Pulls out a gun*

Sterling: *closes his eyes*'

Kidnapper: *Shoots him*

Kali: No!

Kidnapper: *Laughs evilly. Walk into another room*

Joe and Bianca: *Runs over to them*

Nick: Bianca, call an ambulance. Joe, untie us.

Joe: *Starts untying them*

Bianca: *Calls the hospital*

Doctor: Hello.

Bianca: We need an ambulance.

Doctor: Where are you?

Bianca: *Gives him the address.*

Doctor: Okay. We'll be right there.

The ambulance comes. They put Sterling in it. At the hospital.

Sterling: *Sleeping in the hospital bed*

Kali: Will he be okay?

Doctor: He'll be fine.

Kali: Can you transfer him to the California hospital?

Doctor: Yes.

Kali: Okay. Thanks.

Doctor: No problem.

Kali, Nick, Joe, and Bianca go back to the Jonas house, in Joe's room. With Joe and Bianca.

Bianca: *Feeling awkward* You have a nice room.

Joe: Thanks. Listen Bianca, I need to talk to you about something.

Bianca: About what?

Joe:*Trying not to meet Bianca's eyes. Looks down* I'm so stupid.

Bianca: *Pushes his head up with her hand making him look into eyes* How are you stupid?

Joe: *Looks away* For not telling you that we were going to move.

Bianca: It's okay.

Joe: Bianca, can I ask you something?Bianca: *Nervous* Yeah.

Joe: Will you go back out with me

Bianca: Yeah.

Joe: Great.

Bianca: We should go downstairs.

Joe: Yeah.

They go downstairs.

Kali: Bianca, it's time to go back to California.

Bianca: What about Sterling?

Kali: They've already transferred him to the California hospital.

Bianca: Okay. Bye, Joe.

Joe: Bye *Kisses her*

Bianca: *Kisses back*

Kali: *Shocked* Ummm. Bianca, we have to go.

Bianca: *Pulls away* Okay. Bye. *Leaves*

In the car.

Kali: Why'd you and Joe kiss?

Bianca: Ummm. We didn't.

Kali: Yes you were.

Bianca: We were talking real close.

Kali: oh yeah. With your tongues?

Bianca: Sure.

(Monday) At school. At lunch.

Bianca: *Smiling*

Jake: Bianca, why so happy?

Bianca: Because… *Phone Rings* Oh. Hold on. *Answers it* Hey.

Joe: Hey babe.

Selena: *Grabs Bianca's phone and acts like Bianca* How's it going?

Joe: Good. You?Selena: Awesome. Wait. You sound familiar. Is this Joe?Joe: Yeah. You knew that.

Selena: Oh, right. Why are we talking again? Jog my memory.

Joe: We're dating again.

Selena: *Shocked* How'd it happen. Jog my memory.

Joe: It's a long story and you already know.

Selena: Okay. Gotta go. Bye. *Hangs up*

Bianca: Sel.

Selena: *Hands Bianca her phone* Guess it was for you.

Bianca: Sel!

Selena: Sorry. *Smiles*

Bianca: Okay. What did you find out?

Selena: You and Joe! Why didn't you tell us?

With Kali.

Jeanette: Where's Sterling?

Kali: At the hospital.

Drake: Why? What happened?

Kali: he got shot, but he's okay.

Bell rings. School ends. At the Ace house.

Kali: So, you're dating Joe? Right?Bianca: *Thinks: Maybe, I should give in* Yes.

Kali: I knew it.

Bianca: Whatever.

Is the relationship gonna last between Bianca and Joe?

Is Sterling gonna be okay?

Forbidden Love: Episode 19

A Boe Love Story: Court

Sterling: *Still unconscious*

Kali: *Staring at Sterling* WAKE UP!

Bianca: Seriously Kali?

Kali: What? He hasn't been awake in like a week.

Bianca: Well, yelling "Wake up" at him won't get him to wake up anytime soon.

Kali: Well, it could.

Bianca: Just let him wake up on his own.

Kali: Well, that'll take too long.

Bianca: You know what? I think I'm just gonna go. I don't feel like talking to someone that's not listening.

Kali: Fine. Just leave me here with this boy who doesn't even remember me, who's not even conscious.

Bianca: I'm leaving now. *leaves*

Kali: *Takes Sterling's hand


End file.
